Vestida para se Casar
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Alice Cullen pretendia se casar em poucos meses e para ela o maior presente do mundo seria ter como madrinha e desenhista de seu vestido de casamento Bella Swan que odiava com todo seu coração Edward Cullen. Bem eu acho que revivi a Fanfiction!
1. O convite de Alice

**Fanfiction:**Vestida para Casar

**Autora: **Tamara

**Personagens: **Edward, Bella, Alice. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, James, Victoria, Jacob entre outros da seria Crepúsculo

**Direitos autorais: **os personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

Observação: todos humanos na Fanfiction

**Sinopse: **Alice Cullen pretendia se casar em poucos meses e para ela o maior presente do mundo seria ter como madrinha e desenhista de seu vestido de casamento Bella Swan que odiava com todo seu coração Edward Cullen irmão um pouco mais velho que Alice. Mais parece que Bella Swan se vê ligada a Edward quando a pequena Nessie entra em seu caminho e lhe conquista, mais se tinha uma pessoa que Bella Swan odiava mortalmente mais do que Edward era a sua noiva Victoria Taylor.

**Vestida para Casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 1. "O convite de Alice"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Alice PVO's **

Tudo isso era um sonho para mim eu estava noiva do homem mais belo do mundo pelo menos para mim é claro. Jasper Hale era o homem perfeito com seus cabelos loiros e seu lindo gênio. Estávamos noivos há um ano e ele me pediu em casamento.

Claro que ser a filha única de uma família onde todos os outros dois eram homens tornavam as coisas difíceis. Mais com ajuda de Rosalie consegui ponderar com Emmett afinal Jasper era seu cunhado antes mesmo de me conhecer.

Há como é difícil ser uma Cullen, minha vida social é tão longas compras e compras e mais compras já falei em compras? Eu sou uma consumidora nata posso não ser uma empresaria como Edward ou uma advogada como Emmett mais Jasper gostava de mim pelo que eu era e dizia sempre "ainda bem que sou rico"

Minha vida não era apenas de compras não é claro que eu cuidava de minha única sobrinha ate agora Nessie era filha de Edward com uma antiga namorada que sumiu sem sequer se despedir dele e da filha. Nessie era a criança mais carinhosa do mundo ela sempre conquistava a todos.

Como eu sempre digo ela é minha cópia viva porque adora ir aos shoppings comigo e comprar às vezes acho que isso é por conta da ausência de uma mãe não que ela não conhecesse a terrível noiva de meu irmão Victoria aquela mulher é tudo o que eu mais odeio claro que Edward não acredita em mim o que é uma pena pois aquela ruiva era o diabo ela se fingia de boazinha mais era uma bruxa! Eu tinha o sonho de acabar com ela de vez, e Emmett concordava.

Ao contrario do que estão pensando eu me dou bem com a minha outra cunhada Rosalie Hale ela é irmã gêmea de Jasper é uma diva da beleza e muito simpática eu gostei dela por ser completamente o contrario de Emmett que era m brincalhão a não se quando esta no trabalho, Rose como a apelidei é uma flor um amor de pessoa que ama as coisas que eu compro e me ajuda na hora de enfrentar Victoria.

Na verdade na minha família ninguém gosta dessa bruxa minha mãe Esme acha ela muito convencida de si mesma. Já meu pai Carlisle acha que ela é interesseira. Emmett é o mais abusado diz que ela é uma vaca que só pensa em gastar o dinheiro do trouxa que é meu outro irmão

Claro que Edward não faz idéia dessas nossas conversas se não discutiríamos feio, ele apesar de parecer inteligente é muito burro para se casar com essa víbora ordinária, mais em compensação ele é melhor pai do mundo para Nessie dava a ela tudo o que ela pedia ou melhor quase tudo porque o maior pedido de Nessie é que ele abandone a vaca ruiva no altar.

Nessie tem apenas 5 anos ela é tão parecia com Edward seus cabelos cor de bronze brilhavam em cachos e seus olhos verdes como os nossos ela era a coisa mais linda da Terra

- tia Alice- ela me chamou- onde estamos indo? – ela me perguntou estávamos em um aeroporto

- eu vim aqui buscar uma amiga- eu disse sorrindo

Na verdade vim saber se a minha grande amiga dos tempos de escola viria ate Chicago para meu casamento.

Isabella Swan , Bella era minha amiga desde que me conheço por gente ela era uma menina branca azeda como dizia Edward de olhos castanhos claros e cabelos da mesma cor eles se odiavam mortalmente. Edward era o homem que Bella abominava desde sempre eu confesso que nem eu mesma me casaria com ele, ele sempre brigava com ela e sempre acabavam se machucando.

É engraçado pois ela é a única que já vi enfrentá-lo exceto talvez Nessie que quando queria algo sempre fazia birra, Bella foi embora há 6 anos depois que conseguiu entra em uma faculdade de moda em Los Angeles depois ela foi para Nova York onde tem uma empresa de moda e uma revista com seu nome, ela é considerada uma das mulheres mais belas do mundo por uma revista alem de que ela é linda mesmo!

Ela não parece nada com a Bella Swan filha do ex-governador Charlie e da restauradora Renée, ela esta mais encorpada tem cabelos mais escuros e curtos mais ainda tem aquele jeito lindo quando falamos no telefone. E foi graças a Renée que consegui conhecê-la devem imaginar como é horrível não ter ninguém para brincar quando se é criança Bella era minha cobaia nas minhas experiências com roupas e tudo mais.

- tia eu to cansada de esperar- Nessie fez bico que era igual ao meu eu não resistia a isso mais ai eu a vi

- Olhe Nessie- eu apontei uma linda mulher que vinha na nossa direção com seu vestido branco de renda- ela é minha amiga

Nessie ficou olhando para Bella com uma cara enorme de surpresa como se ela fosse uma rainha que acaba de descer de suas carruagem, seus olhos brilharam cintilando ao ver minha amiga.

- Alice- ela disse

- Bella!- eu a abracei com força- a quanto tempo não é?

- Alice você me viu em junho passado- ela fez questão de me lembrar

- pensei que não viria- eu acusei- afinal disseram que estava em Milão

- e eu estava- ela disse- mais não ia perde o casamento de minha melhor amiga e nem a chance de lhe fazer um vestido, já basta não ter vindo ao casamento de Emmett

- ah Bella- eu disse- esta é minha sobrinha Nessie

Bella se abaixou olhando a pequena Nessie sorrindo ela sempre quis ter uma menina ou melhor um bebê

- ai como você é linda- ela falou sorrindo- tudo bem?

- tudo- Nessie disse sorrindo- nossa você é bonita

- obrigada- Bella falou- não sabia que Emmett tinha filhos

- e não tem ainda- eu falei rindo- não vê como ela se parece com Edward?

- meu dia piorou por falar dele- ela disse fazendo careta- mais não acredito que alguém como Edward possa ter uma filha assim tão linda tão meiga

- ela herdou isso de mim- eu disse rindo- mais Bella como esta?

- eu estou tentando superar Alice- ela me contou desviando os olhos- AI eu quase ia esquecendo eu vou abrir uma loja da minha grife aqui em Chicago o que acha?

- AI é perfeito e eu vou decorar toda ela- eu disse feliz

- mais e seu casamento?

- é para daqui a dois meses temos tempo vem vamos

Saímos do aeroporto indo para o shopping nós íamos almoçar com Emmett e Rose por lá mesmo, sair com Bella é muito estranho todos nos olham e ate nos pararam para pedir um autografo ou tirar fotos Bella é muito carismática e teve uma foto que ela tirou com Nessie no colo as duas se deram super bem ao chegarmos no Shopping ainda era cedo pouco mais das 10 horas.

- o que vamos fazer?- ela me perguntou

- compras- eu exclamei correndo com Nessie para as lojas Bella nos seguiu

Bella quando queria era pior do que eu ela comprava tudo o que Nessie olhava e dizia que queria ela comprou quase uma loja de brinquedos inteira só para ela. Sem contar nas roupas elas duas pareciam mais meninas do que eu.

- acho que terei de ligar para Emmett e pedi que venha mais rápido Bella você comprou muita coisa!

- Ai Alice não é sempre que se faz uma criança feliz se eu pudesse dava todos os brinquedos do mundo para que não a visse chorar

Eu assenti sentando em um banco com as muitas bolsas ao meu redor e elas estavam brincando com um macaco roxo Bella tinha jeito com crianças eu me perdi olhando pareciam mãe e filha.

- Alice- a voz foi meio estranha para mim não isso e impossível Edward Cullen em um shopping a essa hora da manha?

- mano- eu disse feliz levantando- oi o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Emmett pediu para vim buscar você e almoçarmos em um restaurante

Eu olhei e sorri ele desviou de mim e ficou observando Bella que brincava com Nessie em um carrossel elas riam muito

- Bella?- ele me olhou- Alice poderia me dizer o que esta acontecendo?

- o que esta acontecendo?- eu falei- Bella veio para desenhar meu vestido ora!- fingir estar brava

- Alice eu me referi a o que Bella faz com Nessie em um carrossel

- Ah era isso- me fingi de boba- é que elas se deram tão bem que eu não consegui evitar- ele olhou para todas as bolsas de roupas e brinquedos- ah não fui eu Bella comprou isso tudo para ela

- PAPAI!- berrou Nessie correndo e pulando nele

- filha espero que não tenha dado trabalho- ele disse olhando as bolsas- Bella

Bella o encarou vindo de lá com seu andar clássico Edward não teve como desvia os olhos da bela mulher que sua inimiga de infância havia se tornado. Eu vi mais do que um simples olhar nos olhos dele.

**Bella POV's**

Eu sempre sonhei com isso que tenho hoje minha vida parece perfeita todas tem inveja de mim de como eu sou bonita de como os homens que eu tenho são lindos mais eu diferente de todas eles não sou feliz não posso sair para ter uma vida normal não posso confiar segredos a minhas amigas e não posso ter um namorado.

Namorado eu já amei tanto essa palavra mais hoje o que eu sinto é ódio dessa palavra ódio dos homens traidores.

Minha vida nunca foi perfeita desde menina os garotos me irritavam quem diga Edward Cullen que era o garoto mais desprezível e mais nojento do mundo ele me detestava e eu a ele com aqueles olhos verdes idiotas

- Srta Swan- era minha secretaria Ângela- a sua reunião com as modelos é em cinco minutos

- obrigado Ângela- eu disse sorrindo- e onde estar Emily?

- ela foi a uma reunião aquela com a revista que quer entrevistar você- ela disse com medo

- pensei que fosse eu a dona da empresa- Emily era minha prima mais velha ela cuidava dessa parte comercial eu odeio quando ela vai a uma reunião sem me dizer ela acha que é a dona da empresa- obrigada Ângela já estou indo

Eu sai de minha sala indo ate as modelos hoje tinha um desfile que mostraria um pouco dos meus novos vestidos, então eu sempre falava com as modelos antes de um desfile

- Bem meninas- eu comecei- todas sabem a importância desse desfile então boa sorte e não quero de maneira nenhuma ouvir brigas entre vocês

Elas me olharam e sorriram como se elas não fossem brigar Jéssica Stanley era uma das minhas melhores modelos eu confesso mais a odiava ela era muito...muito arrogante e se achava melhor que as outras.

Meu desfile foi perfeito tudo ocorreu bem a não ser no fim quando minhas modelos brigaram pelo menos foi dentro do ateliê e nenhuma cliente viu, fui para minha sala novamente encontrando uma cena bem diferente

- desculpe eu disse- acho que errei de sala

- Bella- Emily começou- desculpe- ela se levantou- foi ótima a reunião esta tudo marcado você vai viajar para Milão e vai fazer uma entrevista lá

Eu a olhei seriamente eu ia dizer poucas e boas mais meu celular tocou encarei o numero e sorri abertamente

- pode sair por favor?- ela saiu- alo Alice

- Isabella Marie Swan- era incrível como ela conseguia me ameaçar assim- eu tenho uma ótima noticia

- é mesmo qual Alice Cullen- perguntei

- vou me casar com Jasper- Ela disse aos gritos

- aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- eu não acredito!- eu falei- que bom! Meus parabéns

- obrigada mais não foi por isso que eu liguei- ela disse ai vinha alguma bomba- eu quero que você desenhe meu vestido eu quero você aqui

- como se eu fosse perde o seu casamento- eu disse- eu chego ai no máximo em dois dias

- porque dois dias?

- bem vou para Milão e de lá volto para Chicago

- espera ai você vai para Milão e voltar porque?

- Emily

- perfeito- ela sabia o que eu ia fazer- te espero você me avisa qual o seu vôo e eu falo com Emmett sobre isso e almoçamos o que acha?

- muito bom então ate logo

Eu desliguei Alice Cullen era minha melhor amiga desde que me entendo por gente ela era uma menina muito solitária quando a conheci ela é a caçula de dois irmãos Emmett o urso brincalhão que adora me jogar para e cima e para baixo era um menino muito gentil e engraçado apesar de seu enorme tamanho, Edward já era mais fechado mais ele desde o dia que me conheceu se tornou um completo diabo ele me chamava de branca azeda e de molenga sempre brigava comigo e eu sempre saia na pior ou pior quando ele atrapalhou meu encontro com Mike Newton eu sonhei dias e dias com isso.

Eu odeio Edward Cullen completamente

- Bella- era Emily- já comprei tudo o que vai precisar nessa viajem

Eu a olhei e não respondi nada ela sentou-se e ficou falando e falando ate cansar

- Emily- eu comecei- eu quero que não se esqueça de que essa empresa é minha- ela fingiu não entender- Emily eu não quero que vá a reuniões sem minha autorização pode ser que seja quem cuida da publicidade mais eu ainda sou a dona dessa empresa

- uma dona que apenas faz os desenhos você é rosto bonito eu sou o cérebro- ela disse jogando em minha cara

- é isso porque meu pai me pediu para lhe dar uma chance porque se não jamais lhe convidaria para trabalhar para mim

- ingrata- ela disse- eu lhe dei fama

- com meus desenhos- eu lembro que alguém mandou meus desenhos e eu consegui que uma franquia de meus desenhos fossem vistos pela Victoria's Secret

Discutimos por um tempo ate que eu fui embora para meu grande e solitário apartamento arrumar as malas em dois dias estaria em casa ou melhor quase em casa.

Minha família sempre foi rica eu sou a única filha de um antigo político que foi prefeito de uma cidade em Chicago mais agora ele é dono de algumas ações de empresas ele tem ate um estúdio de balé, já minha mãe é uma restauradora ela gosta de restauras antigas molduras entre outras coisas.

Meus pais só puderam ter a mim como filha mesmo tendo tentado mais eu era uma menina solitária e muito triste é claro que depois que conheci Alice minha vida mudou ela me fazia cobaia para ser a barbie era te engraçado.

Eu já estava num avião para Chicago eu desci em Milão e logo após peguei um avião para Chicago Emily ficaria louca atrás de mim eu sei mais ela não manda em mim

Fui pensando em Alice ela devia estar muito feliz eu conhecia Jasper Hale ele veio com Alice na ultima vez que a vi em junho passado era um bom homem e eu queria que ele fosse um de meus modelos mais Alice recusou e ele também ela pensava que as modelos o comeriam com os olhos.

Alice era sempre muito engraçada ela com seu jeito meigo e divertido sem contar que ama compras e roupas e principalmente as minhas roupas por isso ela me chamou ela quer que eu desenhe o vestido de casamento dela e será uma enorme honra.

Há quanto tempo não vejo minha sempre tia Esme? Ou meu grande tio Carlisle? Eles sempre eram tão bons para mim Carlisle era medico e Esme era também restauradora conheci a família dela por minha mãe

Desce em Chicago não foi difícil era como se sentir em casa. Confesso que o convite de Alice não me pegou desprevenida eu sabia que se um dia ela fosse casar eu seria a responsável pelo vestido.

Andando pelo aeroporto enfim pude ver a pequena e frágil Alice Cullen ela ainda tinha feições miúdas seus cabelos continuavam curtos e repicados sendo jogados para todas as direções, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas eram a maior características da família Cullen sorri, mais meus olhos pairaram em uma pequena menina ao seu lado ela tinha cabelos cor de bronze cacheados na ponta olhos verdes pele tão branquinha era tão linda eu me encantei na hora.

Eu conversei com ela e ela me contou que Nessie tão linda essa menina com seu lindo nome era filha de Edward nunca em minha vida inteira pensei que um ser como Edward Cullen pudesse produzir algo como Nessie ela era tão linda, esta bem que ele era bonito mais como um idiota como ele poderia ter uma filha perfeita.

Fomos para o shopping de lá eu não me importei deixei minhas coisas no carro de Alice e fomos para lá era cedo sim mais não resisti a nada

- tia Alice- Nessie falou- eu posso comprar brinquedos?

- claro mais eu não posso comprar muitas coisas- ela disse o que eu estranhei- quero evita problemas com Edward ele acha que estou a mimando muito

- então quem vai comprar sou eu Nessie –eu chamei- escute escolha o que você quiser eu lhe dou de presente

- obrigado- ela disse correndo entrando em uma loja de brinquedos

- se Edward me pergunta acuso você- ela me disse rindo- Bella como esta se saindo com tudo o que aconteceu?

- eu estou tentando superar Alice- eu disse sorrindo fraco- é difícil mais eu não sei quando vi Nessie eu vi uma luz no final de meu túnel escuro

- eu percebi mais pode acabar machucada

- eu não me importo- eu falei rindo- já disse que ela é a menina mais linda que conheci?

- ela se parece muito com Edward

- ai nem diga isso ela é linda!- eu exclamei- e como ele pode ter uma filha assim

- Bella querida ele também e lindo- ela disse rindo- mais um burro de tamanho enorme já ouviu falar de Victoria Taylor?

- a sócia light?- ela acenou- um pouco sabe como é Emily fez eu conhece as fotos de pessoas importantes como se eu ligasse

- ela é noiva de Edward é uma bruxa- Alice disse ríspida ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa tal de Victoria- ela finge na frente de Edward gostar de Nessie mais por trás ela a trata muito mal eu mesmo já pensei que bater nela!

- ótimo então ela ganhou uma nova inimiga- eu declarei- ninguém pode não gostar desse anjinho

- era o que eu pensava ate aquela víbora aparecer

Eu sorri má íamos aprontar com essa mulher eu juro andamos pelo shopping com Nessie ai eu comprei um macaquinho roxo pra ela era tão lindo eu não resistir. Comprei tudo o que ela queria tudo mesmo ate Alice achou que eu exagerei.

- tia Bella- ela me chamou- podemos brincar ali?- ela perguntou vendo o carrossel

- claro- eu disse falando com Alice e indo com ela brincar- está se divertido? – eu perguntei a ela

- to- ela falou super feliz- obrigado tia Bella esse ta sendo o melhor dia da minha vida- ela ria muito

Nos conversamos um pouco eu fiquei me perguntando onde estava a mãe dela nenhuma mãe por pior que seja deveria abandonar uma filha ainda mais uma filha como Vanessa Cullen a minha Nessie eu espero que de agora em diante

Saímos do carrossel e Nessie gritou

- PAPAI

Edward estava ali ao lado de Alice olhando para nos ela correu ate ele e começou a conversar ele me olhou por um tempo. Nossa ele não parecia nada com o Edward Cullen que eu conheci ele estava muito...muito bonito mesmo não parecia o mesmo de antes estava mais serio eu me perguntei o que ele pensava de mim porque seus olhos verdes pareciam querer o mesmo penetrar minha mente e saber o que eu pensava dele

- filha espero que não tenha dado trabalho- ele disse olhando as bolsas que eu comprei para Nessie engoli seco- Bella

Ele disse meu nome em um tom muito estranho diferente para mim eu não sabia o que dizer ele estava tão diferente mais eu não podia ficar calada para sempre

- olá Edward- eu disse sorrindo

- espero que Nessie não tenha lhe dado trabalho- ele disse ainda olhando as bolsas

- ah não -eu disse mais descontraída- adorei comprar isso tudo para ela, ela é tão linda

- agradeceu a Bella Nessie- ele perguntou ela acenou- não devia gastar dinheiro assim

- ai francamente você parece um velho- eu disse levantando meu tom de voz

- e você parece a mesma branca azeda de sempre- ele retrucou eu abri a boa surpresa ele queria guerra então teria guerra

- quanta falta de educação- eu disse brava- é o mesmo estraga de encontros de sempre

- é mesmo?- ele perguntou- pensei que Mike Newton tinha mais o que fazer do que ir a um baile idiota com uma menina que acreditava que existiam monstros dentro do armário

- ah ele existia- eu exclamei- e ele era mais real do que você

- papai o senhor me disse que não tinha monstro no armário- disse Nessie com os olhinhos tristes- o senhor mentiu pra mim?

- não meu amor- ele disse se abaixando- eu jamais mentiria para você não existem monstros em armários não há o que temer

- a que bom- ela disse olhando para mim- tia Bella também tem medo de monstros

- e de homens- eu disse bem baixinho

- bom vamos almoçar- falou Alice- por favor vocês dois não se matem

Nós sorrimos e fomos para o estacionamento para o almoço com Emmett


	2. O Altar será pequeno para os dois

**Sinopse: **Alice Cullen pretendia se casar em poucos meses e para ela o maior presente do mundo seria ter como madrinha e desenhista de seu vestido de casamento Bella Swan que odiava com todo seu coração Edward Cullen irmão um pouco mais velho que Alice. Mais parece que Bella Swan se vê ligada a Edward quando a pequena Nessie entra em seu caminho e lhe conquista, mais se tinha uma pessoa que Bella Swan odiava mortalmente mais do que Edward era a sua noiva Victoria Taylor.

**Disclaime:** Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Olá**

**Nossa eu nunca pensei que receberia tantas Reviews eu me surpreendi muito mesmo com o numero eu não esperava tantas.**

**No fim do capitulo eu respondo as reviews de vocês.**

**Boa leitura!**

**Obs:** Alice e Edward contam esse capitulo

**Vestida para se Casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 2. "O Altar será pequeno para os dois"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Alice POV's**

Eu achei hilária a cena de Bella com Edward eu já havia previsto uma briga mais eu não pensava que seria logo de cara Edward provou que continua sendo o mesmo com Bella, mais eu fiquei surpresa quando eles se olharam intensamente sem desviar os olhos um queria saber o que o outro pensava dele ou uma coisa assim

Bella foi no meu carro e Edward foi no outro com Nessie íamos a um restaurante e quando chegamos Emmett e Rosalie já estavam lá.

- oi mano- eu disse a Emmett- e ai tudo bem?

- claro que sim e olha só Bella você esta completamente linda- ele disse a Bella a abraçando com uma incrível força

- ai Emmett- ela disse- é bom ver você também

- bem Bella essa é minha esposa Rosalie, Rosalie minha irmã de coração Bella

- EMMETT CULLEN- Bella disse alto- como é que você não me diz que está casado com uma deusa? Olá nossa como é linda

Rosalie ficou completamente vermelha nunca a vi assim eu ri me sentando

- Rose não se sinta envergonhada- a voz de Edward soou atrás de nós com Nessie ao seu lado- ela disse a verdade e esta com inveja porque você é tão bonita com todo respeito Emmett

- ah sem problema!- ele exclamou

- Edward- Bella começou- eu não tenho inveja de...- ela parou de repente- eu posso ter inveja sim mais é de você

- de mim?- ele perguntou incrédulo- porque teria inveja de mim

- porque tem Nessie- ela disse naturalmente

- obrigado Bella- disse Rose quebrando clima tenso que se formou

- ah sem problemas- ela falou alegre- já pensou em ser modelo

-AH não Bella- exclamou Emmett- vai levar minha esposa pro mau caminho!- ele disse brincalhão- eu vejo o que essas modelos passam eu não quero isso para minha Rose

- ah Emmett que sem graça- Bella falou desanimada

- ah eu tenho boas noticias- eu exclamei- Bella vai desenhar meu vestido de noiva!

- ah então deve ficar lindo- exclamou Rose- eu conheço todas as suas coleções são lindas

- ah obrigado ah não se preocupe eu vou desenhar o vestido das damas de honra e o da madrinha além do de Esme

- ah você não vai desenhar o vestido da madrinha- eu disse sorrindo- como é que a minha madrinha de casamento vai desenhar seu próprio vestido?

- ah Alice- ela exclamou- eu não sei o que dizer

- sim oras- eu disse brava

- então esta bem sim eu aceito ser sua madrinha

- e quem vai ser o padrinho?- perguntou Emmett já sabendo a resposta

- mais é claro que Edward

Ele me olhou com uma cara que não sei o que ia dizer ele estava muito quieto

- quando foi que você me convidou?- ele perguntou humorado

- agora – eu disse rindo

- então esta bem eu aceito- ele disse para minha alegria

- só tem mais uma coisa que deixaria meu dia perfeito

- e o que seria Alice?- Edward me perguntou

- que Victoria morresse- eu disse rindo

- ah isso não vai acontecer- disse Emmett rindo- quando isso acontece o Edward vai pedi Bella em casamento

- e eu diria não- Bella disse rindo

- quem sabe- Edward disse- você acabe aceitando deve ser um sonho seu casar comigo

- meu sonho?- ela riu- deve ser o seu sonho se casar comigo

- talvez quando o inferno congela

- e talvez sua noiva esteja lá- ela retrucou ficamos pasmos com essa pequena discussão

- Alice esta brincando que quer que eu divida o altar com ela?- Edward disse me olhando eu ri

- eu quero sim – eu afirmei com a maior intensidade- o jantar é na casa da mamãe ela esta tão feliz com isso que nem posso dizer ao ver você Bella

- e eu também estou feliz – disse Bella sorrindo abertamente e ajudando Nessie a corta um pedaço de carne

- ah Bella- Rose chamou- eu ouvi dizer que estaria em Milão

- ah sim- ela disse rindo- eu deveria mais não estou! Eu vim de lá para cá Emily pode cuidar de tudo por lá

- Rose Bella decidiu abrir uma loja da coleção dela aqui o que acha?

- vai ser perfeito- disse Rose- eu posso ajudar am alguma coisa?

- claro vai ser ótimo todos trabalhando lá- Bella disse entusiasmada

- Bella não me diga que vai ficar em um hotel?- Emmett perguntou a ela

- não – ela falou- eu vou comprar uma casa pro aqui não se preocupe já estou de olho em uma

- isso é perfeito – eu estava em uma grande euforia- agora só a Victoria morrer

- bem ela não morreu- Edward disse- mais ela viajou por duas semanas

- AIII- eu gritei- não é completamente perfeito mais é ótimo

- queria saber o que Victoria te fez- Edward falou sem me olhar

- ela não gosta de mim e muito menos eu dela!- exclamei com todas as letras

- ah maninho nisso concordo com Alice- Emmett falou- ela finge gostar de nós na sua frente mais nos odeia por completo

- Emmett minha noiva não odeia ninguém- ele a defendeu

- há quanto tempo estão noivos?- Bella perguntou a ele

- pouco mais de um ano- ele respondeu a olhando

- esta fugindo do altar Edward?- ela perguntou eu não entendi porque- uma mulher não agüenta ficar nem dois meses noiva e já arruma uma data

- ah não –eu falei para Bella- ela ainda não quis casar por conta de uns compromissos dela mais ate parece que vai dessa Edward escapar

- Alice – ele me chamou- Victoria tem o próprio dinheiro

- por enquanto- eu disse- ah Bella comprou um lindo macaquinho roxo para Nessie

- é mesmo agora me lembrei Alice contou por altos Bella você esta bem?- Emmett perguntou- posso ir atrás daquele canalha e da uma boa coça nele

- ah não precisa Emmett eu já estou melhor- Edward a olhou ele era o único que não sabia o que aconteceu há alguns meses com Bella ela então percebeu e Rose também não sabia- vocês dois não sabem- ela apontou Edward e Rose- eu estava noiva há seis meses atrás mais peguei meu noivo com outra, eles estavam na minha própria casa ela era uma das minhas modelos eu desci as escadas furiosa e com pressa e escorreguei eu estava grávida de 4 meses meu bebê não sobreviveu

Bella disse calma mais eu sabia como isso doía para ela quando eu disse alguns quis dizer 6 meses o bebê dela já deveria ter ate nascido ela pareceu se recuperar bem rápido mais só eu sabia o quanto ela sofreu com a perda desse bebê

- ah eu sinto muito- disse Rosalie- eu realmente não sabia

- não precisa se desculpar- ela disse sorrindo- já passou, eu estou me recuperando bem

- não você não esta- disse Edward- fingir que nada aconteceu não vai te ajudar muito

- e lamentar também não ajuda- Bella disse- sua filha ela é tão bonita queria que eu tivesse uma filha assim por isso disse que invejo você tem ela e pode ter outros eu já não posso mais infelizmente eu perdi essa chance.

Pude ver a tristeza de Bella em seus olhos ela sempre sofreria por culpa disso Edward foi cruel dizendo isso

- tudo bem gente- Bella disse sorrindo- eu já estou bem

- desculpe Bella- Edward falou educadamente

- já disse que esta tudo bem!

- ainda ta de pé se quiser que eu bata naquele cara- Emmett disse descontraído

- Emmett- disse Rose dando um tapa no ombro dele- por que é tão grosso?!

- ah esse cara merece- ele respondeu

- eu já disse que não precisa e alem do mais eu já cuide dele- ela tinha um tom ameaçador- ele nunca mais vai trair mulher nenhuma!

Todos nós conversamos mais um pouco e depois cada um de nós foi para um canto Bella na verdade foi pra um hotel ela tinha que descansar um pouco afinal já estava viajando a três horas e horas.

Eu depois de algum tempo fui ate a empresa Nessie ficou com minha mãe ela ficou radiante ao saber de Bella e esta planejando um jantar com toda a família para comemorar eu fiquei radiante ainda mais depois da boa nova! Victoria esta longe das nossas vidas por duas semanas! Tem coisa melhor?

Ao chegar todos me cumprimentavam com educação cheguei na sala de Edward e entrei sem mesmo ser anunciada ele estava com uma planta na mão. A empresa de nossa família era uma construtora faziam prédios essas coisas todas que eu não sei nada!

Edward me olhou com os olhos tortos e parou com o que estava fazendo

- três vezes ao dia isso é incrível- ele disse brincalhão

- ah irmão sabe que eu te amo- eu disse fazendo bico

- mais o que você quer agora?- ele me perguntou

- quero pedi pra deixar a Nessie com a Bella essa semana- eu disse sendo natural ele me olhou e por um momento fiquei com medo de Edward

**Edward POV's**

Eu passei quatro anos de minha vida montando essa construtora Emmett é um bom advogado mais Alice, Alice nunca seria uma escolha para funcionaria Jasper sim seu futuro marido cuidará da parte dela aqui e gosto de ver que pelo menos ele se interessa.

Se tinha uma pessoa que sempre me deixava surpreso essa pessoa era Bella Swan desde menina eu implicava com ela fingia que a detestava mais no fim das contas eu sempre acerto Bella Swan nasceu para ter seu brilho próprio nasceu para conseguir o que quer.

Desde menina aquela menina magricela mostrou que tinha algo diferente algo que me fez enviar os desenhos dela para a Victoria's Secret's e eu acertei novamente ela conseguiu tudo que ela quis tinha dinheiro fama um brilho próprio mais nunca imaginei que ela seria triste que ela pudesse ter sofrido tanto com a fama.

Ela se tornou à mulher mais bonita que conheci eu confesso que a atração que senti por ela quando a vi foi muito mais forte do que qualquer atração que senti por outra mulher...mais infelizmente a mulher me odeia ela abomina o que eu sou ou melhor quem eu sou talvez por eu ter sido tão rude, egoísta entre outras coisas que eu percebi que ela odeia em mim.

Mais quando ela disse que tinha inveja de mim aquilo me deixou estranhamente curioso afinal ela tinha tudo o que uma pessoa poderia querer. Victoria queria tudo aquilo que Bella possuía e no fim Bella só queria uma coisa Nessie queria poder ser mãe queria poder criar uma criança queria poder dar a ela seu amor e carinho.

E quando ela contou o que aconteceu com ela eu fiquei chocado eu me perguntei quem seria o louco que trairia aquela mulher quem seria o imbecil que faria isso? E ela disse que não se importava que só importava era o bebê que ela esperava o bebê que ela perdeu o bebê que ela amara com todas as forças.

Ela enquanto almoçávamos era só amores com Nessie a tratava de uma maneira que nunca Victoria tratou Nessie. Victoria nunca foi a melhor namorada só fiquei noivo por conta que eu acho que Nessie precisa de uma mãe, não se trata exatamente do que eu sinto e sim do que Nessie precisa quando Tanya descobriu a gravidez ficou totalmente infeliz ela alguns meses após dar a luz desapareceu dizendo em uma carta que não agüentava que essa vida não era pra ela.

Eu depois disso me fechei para as mulheres ate conhecer Victoria mesmo ela sendo um pouco apática ela mostrou que pode lidar com Nessie e dar a ela carinho.

E agora Alice entra em minha sala me pedindo para deixar Bella cuidar de Nessie por uma noite. Bella que chegou de viajem a menos de 24 horas, Bella que não tem uma casa própria, Bella que esta deprimida por ter perdido um bebê, Bella que precisa de nossa ajuda.

Em outras palavras a Bella que eu sempre admirei por ser uma mulher forte

- Alice- eu comecei- você quer que eu deixe minha filha com Bella a que esta em um hotel?

- sim- ela me respondeu rindo- Edward ela precisa de nós

- porque nunca me contou o que ela estava passando?- eu perguntei bravo- Alice você sabe que apesar de tudo eu sempre...

- cuidou dela?- ela me perguntou- isso eu sei Edward você mandou os desenhos dela você sempre dava uma olhada e pra que?

- Alice Bella sempre foi muito frágil- eu disse tentando parecer estar certo

- Bella frágil?- ela perguntou- Bella quando teve a primeira reunião em uma empresa de grande escala foi humilhada ela se deu por vencida? Não ela hoje é uma mulher incrível com uma empresa e uma revista com seu nome ela tem dinheiro fama glamour mais ela não é feliz

- eu notei!- eu exclamei furioso- eu poderia ter tentado ajudar mais como se eu não sabia de nada!

- pois deveria- ela retrucou- porque você ainda continua a olhando a vigiando se você vai se casar com aquela coisa?

- porque eu não consigo parar!- eu exclamei e era verdade eu por mais que quisesse não conseguia eu sempre fiquei vigiando Bella de longe sempre.

- de uma chance a ela- Alice me disse- ela gostou tanto de Nessie devia deixá-la ter essa oportunidade

- esta brincando?- eu perguntei

- não- o telefone dela tocou- Oi Bella, você o que? Não mais deve te custado uma fortuna tudo bem eu digo você já comprou tudo isso? Bella você é louca! Ta bom eu vou tentar...não, não precisa eu convenço se não conseguir tudo bem thau!

- o que Bella queria?- eu perguntei temendo saber

- Ela acaba de comprar uma casa de 60 mil

- ela é louca!?????- eu perguntei- que não tenha sido por Nessie

- e foi ela já fez ate um quarto para ela

- me de o numero dela agora – eu pedi impaciente

- não Edward- ela disse fria ela estava seria- vem comigo vamos ate ela e você fala pessoalmente

Eu peguei meu paletó e sai com Alice ate a casa que Bella comprou ela só pode estar louca em comprar uma casa em menos de 24 horas ela é louca mesmo só para poder ficar com Nessie por uma noite ela é muito mais do que louca é absurda

Segui Alice com meu carro ate uma rua bastante bonita todas as casas eram bonitas com segurança paramos em frente a uma Alice tocou e logo a porta abriu Bella sabia que Alice viria rápido.

- Bella- Alice a chamou casa era linda e enorme tinha uma piscina e já tinha mobília

- eu estou aqui em cima!- ela respondeu

Subimos devagar e entramos em um quarto eu abri a boca estava completamente decorado com bonecas ursos de pelúcia uma cama guarda roupa ambos branco tinha uma televisão enorme um computador e também tinha livros com muitas historias.

- Alice poderia me deixar sozinho com Bella- eu pedi

- claro estou vendo o resto da casa

Eu olhei para Bella que parecia surpresa em me ver ali

- você ta doida?- eu perguntei pensei agora que ela ia rebater rudemente mais ela me disse apenas:

- Edward por favor me de uma chance- ela pediu de uma maneira que não sar para dizer não- eu prometo que não vou errar

- Bella eu não me preocupo se você vai errar ou não Bella eu confio em você o problema é que você poderá se magoar- pareceu loucura vindo de mim eu sei

- eu posso lidar com a dor- ela disse confiante

- mais eu jamais poderia lidar com a dor- eu falei de repente ela me encarou surpresa- mais tudo bem se você quer eu deixo Nessie com você

- ai obrigado!- ela pulou em cima de mim me abraçando eu fiquei surpreso e sem graça com isso- ah desculpe

- tudo bem Bella mais prometa que não vai continuar a gastar que nem louca com Nessie

- ta tem a minha palavra- ela disse sorrindo aquele sorriso me deixou completamente feliz

- Bem agora eu vou arrumar Nessie e trazê-la para cá- eu falei vendo-a sorri

- Já que você vai trazê-la pode ficar para o jantar é um convite meu- eu sorri será que ela tentaria me matar?- há não se preocupe eu não colocarei veneno na comida

Eu ri com isso e acenei que sim e sai do quarto Alice estava sentada no sofá na sala ela me olhou e sorriu

- que bom que deixou- ela murmurou para mim se levantando

- bem eu não conseguir dizer não- eu tentei retruca mais acho que foi impossível ela me olhou e sorriu

- ai eu sei eu sei eu sei – ela disse fingindo interesse- vá arrume Nessie e a traga de noite eu vou depois prometo

Eu sorri indo embora fui diretamente para meu enorme apartamento olhei o quarto de Nessie enorme com tudo o que ela sempre sonhou ela tinha tudo e mesmo assim acho que ela pensava não ter nada. Tanya a abandonou ainda pequena demais para reconhecê-la ela achava que não estava preparada para ser mãe uma besteira ridícula.

E Victoria bem eu acho que ela pode consegui lidar com Nessie afinal de contas estamos a tanto tempo juntos, mais Bella ela tratou Nessie de uma maneira que nenhuma mulher que conheci tratou ela me surpreendeu de verdade

Escolhi uma roupa bem bonita para Nessie Bella já havia comprado uma loja inteira de roupas mesmo então não ia levar muita coisa liguei para minha mãe e disse para ela arrumar Nessie para noite eu levaria a roupa fui ate o banheiro precisava de um bom banho e relaxar um pouco.

Lembrei das minhas palavras no restaurante

"Alice esta brincando que quer que eu divida o altar com ela?"

Eu tinha razão o nesse detalhe dividir o altar com ela não vai ser nada fácil, ou nós nos comportamos ou acabaremos nos matando. O altar será pequeno para nos dois.

-

**-**

**Bem sei o que capitulo foi minúsculo e peço desculpas eu estou tentando melhorar isso, assim como minha escrita é péssima eu sei sou horrível com pontuações e estou sem beta talvez eu consiga uma no final deste mês.**

**Espero que tenham gostado é meio estranho a Bella e o Edward não se bicarem muito mais eu espero que mostre como a atração por uma pessoa é incrivelmente estranha acontece com que a gente menos espera.**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Tammy Cullen**- eu já continuei e espero que goste dessa capitulo.

**Hana Manuely-** que bom que gostou fico feliz e já esta aqui mais um capitulo.

**Olga Studart**- que bom que gostou esta aqui um capitulo.

**Katryna Greenleaf Black**- que bom que achou a idéia divertida ela me veio do nada mesmo, vai rolar muita confusão ainda mais quando a Victoria chegar de viajem, o casamento da Alice era o modo mais fácil de fazer eles se bicarem e ela é o meu personagem favorito, Aqui ta a continuação.

**Chantal Cullen-** é sim Bella e Edward vão se bicar muito, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e eu continuei.

**Pida:** que bom que gostou mesmo, vai ter horas lá pra frente que você vai gritar morte a Victoria com vontade mesmo. Já postei.

**Xanda:** Obrigada mesmo por ter gostado e tenha achado linda, eu já continuei espero que goste.

**Ana Carolina P.** – que bom que tenha gostado, mais sempre tem um capitulo pra continuar o outro que acabou não fique chateada porque já tem continuidade eu mesmo já estou escrevendo o capitulo 4.

**Naty **– olá que bom que gostou da minha fic eu fico feliz, eu estou continuando e obrigado por dizer que escrevo bem mesmo eu sendo horrível em pontuação.

**Nati-** você foi a única que comentou sobre isso bem eu quando criei essa Bella eu meio que gostei da idéia dela ser uma desenhista super bem sucedida mais se você reparar bem a Bella não teve muita sorte, eu quis uma Bella mais forte decidida e por isso eu me inspirei na Brooke Davis, espero que comente novamente depois de lê esse capitulo porque elas são parecida e diferentes ao mesmo tempo, bem eu sempre fui horrível em português mesmo tirando boas notas essa coisa de pontuação não é pra mim eu realmente espero melhorar a escrita e as pontuações eu já estou a procura de uma Beta.

**-**

**-**

**Bem meninas obrigada por terem gostado e espero por Reviews ate daqui a três dias eu acho.**

**Bjos**

**By Tamii **

**02/02/2009**


	3. Clima

**Sinopse: **Alice Cullen pretendia se casar em poucos meses e para ela o maior presente do mundo seria ter como madrinha e desenhista de seu vestido de casamento Bella Swan que odiava com todo seu coração Edward Cullen irmão um pouco mais velho que Alice. Mais parece que Bella Swan se vê ligada a Edward quando a pequena Nessie entra em seu caminho e lhe conquista, mais se tinha uma pessoa que Bella Swan odiava mortalmente mais do que Edward era a sua noiva Victoria Taylor.

**Disclaime:** Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Olá**

**Muito obrigado a todas vocês que me deixaram reviews eu agradeço mesmo e espero que estejam gostando**

**Boa leitura!**

**Vestida para se Casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 3. "Clima"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Bella PVO's**

Parece uma coisa incrível Edward me permitiu ficar com Nessie é fantástico é brilhante eu adorei que ele tenha confiança em mim eu vou cuidar de Nessie é tão bom ter uma criança comigo. Nessie é uma criança encantadora linda e que conquista a todos, Edward me surpreendeu ao dizer que ele se importa se eu sofrer.

Sofrer não tem sido uma boa alternativa para mim do que vai adiantar eu chorar lamentar? Meu bebê não vai voltar de volta eu tenho é que superar ter uma vida normal não tão normal é a minha vida, eu não sei às vezes queria ser uma simples mulher casar, ter filhos, cuidar do marido claro que deveria ter um emprego mais não esse que eu tenho. Essa vida de glamour é muito competitiva e muito dura não podemos deixar problemas pessoais nos afetar temos que sorrir sempre, conviver com as pessoas certas, conviver com um monte de gente falsa que não quer nada além de fama, lidar com modelos egocêntricas, ter namorados badalados ou então namorados que nunca foram descobertos, e o pior, temos que agüentar isso e sempre sorri como se eles fossem perfeitos e não nós.

Eu não quero essa vida que eu tenho não desejo a ninguém ela porque esse tipo de vida é duro demais se você não tiver pulso firme às coisas podem não sair como você quer. A minha primeira entrevista a minha primeira reunião as pessoas riram de mim e me disseram que eu não tinha talento, e hoje elas olham aonde eu cheguei sem ajuda deles. Tenho tudo o que uma garota poderia querer mais eu não sou feliz.

Sei que Alice está planejando alguma coisa para mim ela não me faria sair de Milão apenas para desenhar o vestido de casamento dela se ainda é daqui a dois meses, ela tinha um plano oculto e eu já tenho uma idéia do que seja. Mais eu não vou me preocupar com isso agora vou deixar os dados rolarem e ver onde isso vai dar.

Eu preparava o jantar para mim, Edward e Nessie. Eu ia apostar em alguma comida diferente eu não cozinho a um bom tempo mais é sempre bom saber alguma coisa afinal de contas ate uma celebridade pode cozinhar! Me perguntei se Nessie gosta de Cookies de chocolate de qualquer forma eu resolvi tentar fazer eles eram meus favoritos tia Esme sempre fazia para mim e Alice agora me lembrei que Edward gostava também ele roubava os meus biscoitos era por isso que a gente brigava tanto.

Edward Cullen me surpreendeu ele não era o mesmo garoto magricelo estragador de encontros, ladrão de biscoitos e muito temperamental que conheci na infância ele agora era mais corpulento seu cabelo bronze era arrumado e seus olhos verdes poderiam fascinar qualquer mulher, aquela piada dele foi ate engraçada eu me casar com ele? Jamais eu e ele somos completamente diferentes (o que me preocupa já que tenho uma idéia do verdadeiro plano de Alice, mais eu não vou pensar nisso agora).

Depois de fazer todo o jantar sim todo, eu estou surpresa em como consegui fazer tão rápido, arrumei a mesa de jantar a cozinha se bem que eu não sujei tanto ela como pensei que ia sujar olhei a hora eram já seis e meia corri para me arrumar. Pelo menos uma coisa eu gosto disso de ser famosa eu tenho milhões e milhões de roupas e Alice me fez o favor de comprar mais ainda vestir um vestido de cetim preto com um decote em v e um peep toe também preto e coloquei uma tiara de cetim preta olhei no espelho eu estava linda mais que o normal.

Alguém tocou a porta eu desci correndo sem me preocupar em cair ou não, abri a porta com um sorriso radiante Nessie sorriu com seus dentinhos perfeitos e me abraçou

- olá tia bella- ela disse ao me abraçar

- olá- eu disse a pegando no colo- vem entra Edward

Edward estava lindo com uma calça jeans e uma camisa social ele sentou no sofá e colocou Nessie em seu colo

- Nessie o que acha de ver o seu quarto?- eu perguntei muito mais que entusiasmada

- eu tenho um quarto?- ela me perguntou sorrindo e surpresa

- é claro você não acha que eu ia trazer você pra cá sem um quarto

- posso ir papai?- ela perguntou a ele

- pode sim

Eu subi com ela deixando Edward sozinho Nessie ficou encantada com tudo o que eu comprei ficou fascinada pelos livros e pelas bonecas ela ficou brincando no quarto quando eu desci Edward continuava inquieto sentado.

- obrigado Edward- eu disse novamente

- você não esta cansada?- ele me perguntou eu sorri

- não já estou acostumada com esforço- eu me lembro de como era difícil viajar no começo- no inicio da minha empresa era horrível eu cheguei a quase ter uma crise nervosa com o estresse mais agora eu me acostumei.

- porque ainda tem essa empresa?- essa pergunta não fez sentido algum mais respondi

- eu sinceramente não sei às vezes eu queria ter uma vida normal mais eu gosto de desenhar eu gosto de fazer o que eu faço

- mais esta infeliz

- estou infeliz sim- eu disse- mais é com o que a fama trás inimigos, estresse, falsidade, inveja, ódio é disse que eu falo quando estou triste

- porque Nessie?

- porque quando a vi pareceu que eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel sua filha é tão inocente

- Bella- ele começou- sabe que me sentirei culpado se você se machucar não sabe?

- Edward francamente- eu falei- você fala que se sentira culpado se eu me feri mais não pensou nisso quando Mike Newton me convidou para o baile e você atrapalhou

- me diga uma coisa- ele falou se levantando ofendido- você achava que Mike Newton gostava de você?

- podia não gosta mais graças a você eu não tive o meu ultimo baile e minha ultima dança- eu disse brava

- se te serve de consolo eu também não fui ao baile

- não serve não você era um anti-social e continua sendo!

- Eu anti-social? Só não tenho minha vida exposta como um livro!

- argh! Você é irritante- eu disse mais brava ainda

- não mais que você!- ele me disse sentando novamente eu não pensei duas vezes peguei a almofada e joguei nele- você não fez isso!

- não imagina- mais para minha surpresa ele jogou outra almofada em mim- como é que você se atreve?

- com as mãos!- ele respondeu me dando a língua eu retiro o que eu disse Edward Cullen não mudou nada!

- seu- eu bufei- e eu que fiz cookies de chocolate porque você gosta! Devia ter posto veneno

- ah é lembrou disso- ele parecia refletir bem- sem veneno?

- claro!- eu disse fingindo-se de ofendida

- então me desculpe por minha brincadeira de mau gosto Bella- ele falou formalmente me olhando nos olhos fiquei meio perdida com a intensidade daquele olhar Edward se aproximou de mim

- papai tia Bella o que aconteceu?- Nessie perguntou descendo a escada Edward parou de me olhar e se virou para ela

- estávamos brincando- ele respondeu a pegando no colo- adivinha sua tia Bella fez cookies de chocolate nosso favorito

- verdade tia?- ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando

- é sim – eu respondi sorrindo amavelmente para ela

- que legal só a vovó consegue fazer eles- ela disse feliz- posso comer um?

- porque não depois do jantar- propôs Edward

- e melhor sim Nessie- eu disse a levando ate a mesa- espero que gostem eu ainda sei cozinhar

Preparei primeiro uma salada mista depois Frango com Cogumelos, de sobremesa fiz cookies de chocolate e torta também de chocolate Nessie pareceu gostar da comida porque comeu toda ate a salada.

- ah bonita- Edward falou para ela num tom brincalhão- aqui você como verduras em casa você não come

- é porque a tia Bella fez e a Victoria nunca cozinha, ela comprar pronta ela já tentou mais num deu certo

Eu ri mais alto que o normal Edward fez uma cara de reprovação para Nessie que sorriu delicadamente me lembrando Alice

- ela me lembra Alice- eu disse sem pensar

- e ela parece mesmo- Edward disse rindo um pouco- consegue tudo o que quer com uma grande facilidade

- já posso comer os cookies?- ela perguntou inocente

- claro que sim estão ali no balcão- eu respondi a ela indicando o local ela saiu nos deixando a sós

- é ate que você sabe cozinhar- ele me disse rindo da minha expressão

- é lógico que eu sei Edward- eu disse ríspida- isso é um velho habito lembrá-se?

- claro sempre que ia lá em casa fazia questão de ajudar Esme na cozinha

- velhos hábitos nunca mudam- falei repentinamente- igualmente você que não parece ter amadurecido

- eu amadureci Bella- ele me disse seriamente- mais eu realmente gosto de brincar com você

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele que deu um sorriso torto então brincar comigo era bom para ele? Ele gostava de brincar comigo eu sorri travessa

- então gosta de jogos?

- adoro- ele falou me olhando novamente de uma maneira direta, desviei o olhar para Nessie que parecia não ligar para nossa conversar

- onde a mãe dela esta?- eu perguntei tentando recomeçar a conversa

- Alice deve ter te contado

- me contou mais não deu detalhes- eu falei me lembrando

- Tanya partiu após o nascimento de Nessie ela escreveu que não se sentia preparada para ser mãe ela tinha 18 anos era de uma família bem de vida partiu com dinheiro da família e nunca se quer escreveu para Nessie e para minha filha ela esta morta- ele disse duro eu na hora entendi

- já pensou na possibilidade dessa mulher voltar?

- todo dia- ele revelou- mais como você disse para que ficar lamentando?

- tem razão- eu falei pensando em que assunto seria melhor conversarmos

- ela gosta de você- ele falou- Nessie

- e eu a adorei mais afinal quem não gosta dela?

- Nessie é uma criança incrivelmente carismática – ele me disse- consegue amar a todos que a cercam

- inclusive sua noiva?- eu perguntei rindo da expressão que ele fez

- Victoria não é muito boa com crianças- ele me revelou – e Alice já deve ter falado dela e muito mal

- nem tanto- eu disse- ela só disse o que eu precisava saber

- e o que achou?- ele perguntou

- nada- eu disse sincera- não posso julgá-la mais e se for verdade o que Alice me disse?

- Victoria pode ser tudo o que Alice disse mais ela gosta de Nessie

- eu espero que sim- eu disse em um tom ameaçador- porque se fosse eu a pegar ela tratando mal a menina ela não voltaria para contar a historia

- como nos velhos tempos não?

- como nos velhos tempos- eu repeti

- já pensou em como seria sua vida se tivesse ido ao baile com Mike Newton?- ele me perguntou humorado- eu soube que ele tem uma pequena empresa de artigos esportivos

- eu já imaginei e confesso não foi nada bom- eu sorri- eu seria mãe de três filhos e uma dona de casa que não teria nada a fazer a não ser viver para o lar

- pensei que esse era seu sonho- ele me disse

- meu sonho é ter filhos como toda mulher mais eu gosto do que eu faço gosto de desenhar roupas posso ser péssimas nos negócios mais eu faço o que faço por amor e não por dinheiro infelizmente para algumas pessoas dinheiro é tudo na vida

- tem razão- ele concordou

- mais e você porque não foi o baile naquele ano?- eu perguntei agora curiosa- porque não convidou ninguém?

- quem eu queria tinha sido convidada- ele me disse desinteressado- por isso acabei com o seu baile porque eu não teria o meu

- ah isso foi muito injusto- eu disse brava

- injusto nada- ele falou- devia me agradecer por você não ter ficado com Mike ele era um doido

- Edward pra você qualquer garoto que se aproximasse de mim ou de Alice era doido e Emmett sempre concordava

- somos homens e temos sempre razão- ele disse sério

- você é um idiota- eu disse fingindo-me de brava novamente- ate que podemos ser civilizados quando queremos

- eu sou civilizado ao contrario de você- ele me falou na maior cara de pau

- você continua o mesmo pelo menos comigo

- é quem você é Bella e quem você é que me faz agir desse modo- ele falou baixinho- devo lhe confessar que gosto de ter você de volta mais acho que você vai embora logo depois do casamento não é?

- eu não sei- eu disse meio atordoada com o que ele me disse- eu acho que Emily pode cuidar das coisas por lá mais eu acho que quero mesmo é abrir uma loja aqui sabe gosto de estar em casa

- então bem vinda ao lar Bella- ele me disse sorrindo torto novamente

- é eu estou feliz em voltar pra casa- eu revelei- acho que vou dar uma voltar por Chicago faz tempo que não a olho

- eu posso ir também?- Nessie me perguntou vindo suja de chocolate- por favor

- se o seu pai não se importa- eu falei

- Bella você deve descansar pode ter um desmaio se não dormi e Nessie é muito cansativa

- eu também sou- eu falei- por favor?- fiz aquela cara de quando quero algo

- esta bem- ele disse suspirando- eu deixo mais Nessie tem que prometer se comportar

- eu prometo- ela falou erguendo a mãozinha tão linda

- acho que esta ficando tarde- ele revelou se levantando- Nessie- ela foi ate ele o beijando na bochecha- boa noite querida

- boa noite papai- ela sussurrou baixinho

- Bella obrigado pelo jantar – ele falou- e obrigada por não me envenenar

- ah que isso teremos outras oportunidades- eu disse rindo a vontade ele me beijou no rosto senti meu coração na hora bater muito mais rápido- boa noite Edward

- tenha uma boa noite Bella- ele sussurrou- e Nessie- virou-se para ela- comporte-se

A menina deu um lindo sorriso quando Edward saiu da minha casa eu fiquei parada ainda pensando no porque de meu coração bater tão rápido parecia que ia sair pela boca eu suspirei olhando Nessie que sorria.

- tia Bella pode contar uma historia?- ela me perguntou- Victoria não conta pra mim

-claro que tal você me falar dessa Victoria?- eu propus a ela que acenou- mais antes venha ver as roupas que comprei tem uma camisola muito linda

- eba- ela exclamou- pode fazer uma trança no meu cabelo?

- claro- eu falei indo ate o banheiro com ela

- papai não sabe fazer ele faz errado- ela revelou- igual quando ele quer fazer o café mais não sabe cozinhar eu não gosto de comer na rua naqueles lugares cheios de gente metida

- e por que vocês comem lá?- eu perguntei

- por conta da bruxa- ela me disse- ela é muito metida e nem vê quando eu cuspo no café dela

- Nessie isso é errado- eu falei- ela pode ser uma bruxa- eu ri- mais é feio uma mocinha fazendo isso!

- a tia Alice e o tio Emmett acham graça- ela me revelou era de se esperar eu pensei- por isso a tia Rosalie bate no tio Emmett porque ele ri da bruxa

- e seu pai o que acha?- eu perguntei seria

- ele não sabe você não vai contar vai tia Bella?- ela parecia ficar desesperada

- claro que não mais- eu falei- você tem que prometer que não vai fazer mais

- ta eu prometo- ela disse- mais isso não inclui eu troca o perfume dela por água de privada inclui?

Eu ri ela também começou a gargalhar

- aquela bruxa não gosta de mim- ela disse enquanto eu penteava a o cabelo dela

- impossível alguém não gostar de você meu anjo- eu falei sorrindo- pronto está pronta para dormi

- obrigada tia eu adorei

- não foi nada mais agora é hora de dormi- eu falei a deitando- eu vou te contar uma historia ta bom?

Ela acenou comecei a ler um conto para ela que logo caiu no sono eu acariciei a pequena face dela tão linda agora percebo o que Alice quis dizer sobre ela ser parecida com Edward ela era tão calma quando dormia beijei a testa dela a cobrindo bem e sai do quarto, ia ter que da um jeito na louça e na cozinha antes de dormi.

Meu telefone tocou eu olhei o numero era Emily e me liga as onze da noite isso é muita audácia eu atendi o telefone

- alo Emily- eu disse feliz

_- onde você esta?-_ ela perguntou furiosa- _Isabella-_ ela começou com meu nome- _você perdeu uma importante reunião em Milão_

- e qual o problema?- eu perguntei- Emily eu vou lhe dizer uma vez eu não vou para Milão estou de férias por tempo indeterminado as feria que eu precisava há muito tempo agora me deixe em paz e não importune Ângela – eu desliguei ela devia estar mesmo furiosa mais quem se importa?

Emily era filha de meu tio por parte de pai prima em 1º grau ela é uns quatro anos mais velha do que eu ela era noiva de um tal de Sam que nunca conheci mais dever ser louco por namorar uma tirana como minha prima.

Arrumei a cozinha rapidamente e subi para meu quarto tomei um relaxante banho me perguntando se Edward tinha chegado bem em casa não que eu fosse muito de se importar com isso de pensar nas pessoas que chegam em casa. Ele devia estar bem eu é que devia estar louca.

Me deitei na minha macia cama fiquei um tempo acordada mais quando menos esperava eu acabei dormindo.

O sol bateu em meu rosto eu abri os olhos lentamente vendo se era um sonho mais não era tudo real eu olhei o relógio eram pouco mais das dez me perguntei por Nessie levantei indo ao quarto dela, ela ainda dormia devia estar cansada, eu desci ate a cozinha para preparar um bom café, ia fazer meu prato preferido panquecas era tão bom comer isso de manhã.

Preparei tentando não sujar a cozinha o que era quase impossível eu sujei muita coisa mais do que eu imaginei logo um bom cheiro foi sentido por todos os cômodos da casa e logo uma pequena garotinha de olhos cor verdes desceu

- bom dia!- e falei sorrindo- panquecas?

- bom dia tia Bella- ela me disse sorrindo- que legal eu adoro panqueca

Ela se sentou ao meu lado na bancada eu coloquei uma panqueca pra ela com um rosto em cima ela comeu um primeiro pedaço

- ta muito bom tia Bella- ela me falou- você cozinha melhor que o papai

- bem o seu pai é um homem e eles não nasceram para isso- eu expliquei

- é verdade- ela concordou- pra onde a gente vai?

- eu estava pensando que talvez devêssemos ir dar uma volta por Chicago e depois podíamos ir ao parque poderíamos convidamos sua tia Alice e o seu tio Jasper seu tio Emmett e sua tia Rose e se o seu pai quiser ir

- eba- ela exclamou- eu nunca mais tinha ido ao um parque

- então tome o seu café e depois vá tomar um banho eu vou ligar para seus tios e seu pai

Ela terminou o café bem rápido e foi par o chuveiro feito um foguete

Eu comecei a ligar par os Cullen uma visita a um parque seria bom pra mim faz tempo que eu não em uma desses.

**-**

**-**

**Bem esse capitulo foi um pouco melhor eu vou tentar ver se dar pra pintar um clima melhor entre eles no próximo capitulo: Bem eu tenho uma pergunta vocês gostam muito do Jacob? Então eu queria pergunta se vocês gostam dele com a Nessie mesmo porque eu tenho duas idéias e preciso saber se vocês gostam do Jake com ela porque pelo que eu li no livro Breaking Dawn eles são almas gêmeas mesmo, mais eu também queria trazer ele pra fic sem a Nessie tipo ele como um modelo da empresa da Bella que ai causar ciúmes do Edward. A escolha é de vocês**

**Quero agradecer a todas que me deixaram reviews:** _Hithi, gaabi, Jessy 01, Teyas, Hana Manoely, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Caah LisLis, Re Lane Cullen, Nati, Olga Studart, Chantal Cullen, Raquel Cullen e Vicking is Love._

**Tipo eu vou responder algumas perguntas meninas espero que ninguém se ofenda se eu só responder algumas, porque achei algumas duvidas.**

**Vicking is Love:** Eu adorei sua review eu sei realmente que a minha gramática é horrível, eu sempre fui péssima nisso e realmente isso não foi muito aproveitado em minhas escolas então eu estou a procura de uma Beta.

**Nati:** menina sabes que eu nem tinha notado essa cena de One Tree Hill? Agora que você mencionou eu me toquei essa cena dela ser traída foi da minha cabeça e agora que você comentou parece bem obvia eu me lembro desse episodio sim o Nick traiu a Brooke com uma loira lá que deu em cima do Marvin, eu dei uma revisada melhor nesse segundo capitulo e no terceiro eu também tentei melhorar, Eu agradeço a sua ajuda estou mesmo procurando uma Beta mais tipo eu sou horrível nesse site por ele ser em inglês e não entendo nada desse negocio de beta porque a maioria das minha Fic quem revisava era uma amiga de escola só que entramos de férias e tudo mais, eu realmente agradeço a ajuda se puder ajudar novamente agradeço.

**Caah LisLis:** bem menina eu como disse antes já tinha baseado a Bella com um pouco demais Brooke eu sempre gostei do jeito da Brooke mesmo gostando mais da Peyton , tipo eu vi One Tree Hill 5ª temporada na fox então tive que esperar muito mesmo e a não sei quase nada da sexta temporada nem quem é esse tal Julian. Eu gosto desse Edward assim. Espero que acompanhe a fic

**Katryna Greenleaf Black:** oi menina tipo eu vejo ela como uma mulher forte aqui e eu sempre sonhei em ter uma protagonista de uma Fic minha desenhista pelo fato de que eu amo desenhar e a personalidade perfeita par uma Bella assim seria a Brooke Davis de One Tree Hill, a Alice é uma das minha favoritas e já deu pra nota que ela pretende algo porque Alice conseguiria arrumar um casamento em menos de um mês isso significa que ela vai aprontar muita coisa. Eu agradeço pelo toque a Nati se ofereceu também pra me ajudar a revisar o texto eu sou horrível em Português depois de física é a minha pior matéria. Espero que continue a gostar da fic.

**Hana Manoely:** eu gostei da sua pergunta! Foi direta quem foi o canalha que traiu a Bella? Isso vai aparecer mais pra frente sim daqui a uns capítulos quando a Bella estiver bem equipada assim como a modelo que saiu com ele. Victoria nunca gostei dela desde Crepúsculo mais em fic's eu li uma com ela vilã e me inspirou, mais ela não vai ser muito problemática não e você vai ver porque. Espero que continue gostando.

**Jessy 01:** menina gostei muito do seu comentário também rsrsrs você notou o filme, tipo eu já tinha a historia da Bella odiando o Edward e Alice querendo se casar mais ai faltava um titulo ai por acaso eu tava vendo o canal do Telecine pipoca e saiu um trailer dele que logo seria exibido do canal eu gostei do nome e fui procura do que se tratava o filme melhor, ai vi mais tipo eu gostei tanto do nome que mesmo sem ver o filme resolvi por ele e deu nisso, eu não sei se vai ficar igual ao filme porque eu não o vi ainda. Espero que curta a fic e eu ainda vou ver esse filme.

**-**

**-**

**Bem meninas obrigada pelas reviews do capitulo passado.**

**Bjos**

**By Tami**

**07/02/2009**


	4. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Oi gente eu quero me desculpar de verdade**

**Sei que não atualizei a fic nesses dias inteiros e quero explicar o porque**

**Eu me mudei recentemente fui pega de supresa que seria uma mudança assim tão rapida**

**então eu estou sem internet o que esta me deixando louca**

**Hoje ey vim na Lan Hause porque eu tinha que fazer um trabalho escolar e passei para deixar esse aviso.**

**eu não abandonarei a fic ate porque eu a estou escrevendo em casa e já tenho ate o capitulo 10**

**Eu quero mesmo de desculpar por isso porque eu sei que já devia ter alertado vocês mais eu não tive muito tempo minhas aulas já começaram dia 9 de fevereiro e eu ainda estava me mudando e essa semana de carenaval foi longa para mim eu nem me diverti muito.**

**Espero que tenham passado um bom carnaval e que me desculpem mesmo eu logo trarei um novo capitulo assim que minha mãe colocar a internet na nova casa**

**Bjos e novamente me desculpem**

**By Tami**


	5. Capitulo 4 Parque de Diversão

**Disclaime: **Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso: **Bem qualquer semelhança da Bella com uma certa personagem de uma certa serie que por acaso se chama One Tree Hill, bem saibam que não me pertence é que eu realmente já havia escrito a Bella como a Brooke Davis então fiquem avisados.

**Bem eu realmente antes de começar a postar devo dizer uma coisa.**

**Eu quero pedir muitas, mais muitas desculpas mesmo eu jamais pretendi ficar tanto tempo assim sem postar uma capitulo dessa Fanfiction, mais tive muitos imprevistos como eu falei no meu aviso que deixei a muito tempo, primeiro começou as aulas e meu curso técnico, e eu havia me mudado e antes de me mudar eu ia postar uma capitulo da fic, mais por coisa do destino não pude o fazer porque a minha Internet caiu, então veio o segundo motivo a minha mãe decidiu não por a Internet por um tempo e bem eu realmente precisei desse tempo para estudar e não adiantaria avisar novamente porque eu mesma não sabia quanto tempo demoraria minha falta de net.**

**Eu sinto muito mesmo e peço muitas desculpas pela demora, eu espero que ainda leiam a fic porque ela já esta quase completa no meu pc a não ser é claro que eu resolva reescrever tudo como eu fiz com parte deste capitulo dois mais isso eu verei na hora.**

**Bem eu estou de feria e provavelmente postarei logo.**

**Espero que me desculpem mesmo.**

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 4. "Parque de diversões".**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Alice POV's**

Eu sabia que Edward concordaria em deixar Nessie com Bella mais ele pareceu ter ficado mesmo furioso com o fato de eu não ter contado a ele sobre o acidente de Bella mais se ele a vigiava mesmo de longe ele deveria saber e eu não vou ficar contando da vida de Bella a vida de Bella é pessoalmente dela, ah que eu quero enganar? Eu vou to planejando algo para aqueles dois mesmo que se danem.

Meu celular tocou. Vi que era Bella eu atendi

- oi Bella- eu falei super feliz

- Alice que tal um pulo em um parque de diversões hoje?- ela me perguntou com uma felicidade muito grande bem pelo menos ela esta feliz.

- hum acho que vai ser divertido- eu disse sorrindo- a família toda?

- claro!- ela exclamou- eu vou passear pela cidade com Nessie quando tiver a resposta me liga ok?

- eta bem eu ligo thau- eu tinha uma longa lista

Liguei primeiro para Emmett ele disse que a tarde estaria livre e que ia conosco e disse que levaria Rosalie, liguei para meus pais minha mãe pediu desculpas mais meu pai estava de plantão no hospital e preferiu ficar em casa e por fim faltou Edward ele seria fácil de convence.

- alo maninho- eu disse na maior alegria possível

_- o que você quer Alice?-_ ele me perguntou um pouco rude devia estar resolvendo algum problema na empresa

- atrapalhei alguma coisa?- perguntei obviamente já sabendo a resposta

_- só um negócio de 100 mil dólares_- ele me disse- _mais o que você quer_?

- bem Bella esta planejando um passeio a um parque de diversões mais tarde o que acha?- perguntei com muita cautela afina Edward pe meio imprevisível.

_- bom-_ ele me disse- _e vai levar Nessie_?

- lógico- às vezes Edward conseguia ser tão burro que eu tenho que rir dele- ela convidou a todos nos Emmett disse que vai e eu e Jasper também vamos vai ser divertido

- _esta bem a que horas?-_ ele me perguntou se dando por vencido eu sabia que eu ia conseguir eu sou muito boa no que eu faço...

- bem ainda não decidimos porque ela daria uma volta com Nessie pela cidade mais é bem provável que seja por umas 3 horas tudo bem pra você?

- _esta bem_- ele me disse- _agora me deixe trabalhar_- ele resmungou

- ta bom seu chato- eu disse desligando é eu tive muita sorte com ele hoje, não somente hoje ultimamente ele tem sido meio bobo.

Era incrível como Edward se deixa levar por nos mulheres ele nunca conseguiu dizer não a mim ou a Nessie exceto quando quisemos que ele não pedisse Victoria em casamento mais é lógico que eu a grande Alice Cullen já tenho meus planos para meu irmão mais velho claro que Bella Swan esta envolvida, sempre suspeitei das tentativas dele de se aproximar de Bella na infância, claro que ele agiu do modo errado e sempre dava em brigas. E piorou muito no nosso baile de formatura a qual nenhum de nós foi: eu não fui porque ninguém fazia o meu tipo, Bella não foi porque Edward armou um plano para ela não ir com Mike Newton que na época era louco por Bella e Edward não foi porque ele queria levar Bella mais ela jamais aceitaria.

Em outras palavras ele nunca a esqueceu mesmo depois de se envolver com Tanya que eu detestava fervorosamente e depois com aquela vaca ruiva de Victoria que era pior com Tanya ela é muito desprezível, já comentei que ela é uma vaca? Acho que sim

O que me leva ao meu grande e importante plano: Juntar Edward e Bella como um casal, isso agora é minha prioridade mais do que o casamento mais juntar esses dois não vai ser uma tarefa muito fácil não Bella é relutante quanto a questões amorosa e Edward não é lá muito romântico, o que me leva a única coisa quem têm em comum Nessie minha adorável sobrinha ia adorar me ajudar com essa tarefa. Primeiro porque ela odeia Victoria odiar não essa palavra é no meu contexto no dela é ela não ia muito com a cara da Victoria. Segundo motivo Nessie adorou Bella e com certeza ficaria feliz me saber dos meus planos.

Bella mudou de planos em ao invés de dar uma volta por Chicago ela decidiu ir a um parque aquático com Nessie eu me encontraria lá com ela e depois íamos nos encontrar com a nossa família para nos divertirmos.

Jasper adorou a idéia de nos divertirmos em família mesmo sem meus pais mais teríamos uma outra oportunidade em breve, eu mesma já planejava alguma coisa. Ah sem contar no jantar que teríamos amanhã com toda a família para discutimos o casamento e vinda de Bella e tudo mais.

Me vesti rápida como um trovão e logo que fiquei pronta peguei meu carro ia encontrar com Bella no parque aquático então dirigir direto para lá. E lá estavam elas Bella parecia muito mais animada que o normal. Ainda me lembro claramente como foi triste quando ela perdeu o bebê ela passou uma noite chorando não uma noite mais varias ela estava sozinha ninguém estava lá com ela quando ela mais precisou, muitas vezes eu me pergunto onde estava Renée.

Bella sorriu me chamando para perto dela eu retribuir o sorriso e fui ate elas

- então como foi à noite?- eu perguntei curiosa da noite com Edward, mais provavelmente ela me enrolaria e falaria da noite com Nessie

- muito boa- Nessie respondeu- a tia Bella sabe fazer cookies de chocolate e panquecas!

- hum as famosas panquecas da Bella- eu falei a olhando- eu adoraria provar

- se quiser eu preparo para você- ela me falou sorrindo- sabe que te amo né Alice?

- eu suspeitava- eu falei entrando no parque com ela

Nessie ficou completamente fascinada pelos golfinhos eu mesmo nunca tive essa idéia de trazê-la para cá. Acho que é porque sou muito viciada em compras que acabo me esquecendo das coisas boas e saudáveis da vida.

- olha tia Alice!- Nessie falou- olha o golfinho

- é lindo meu anjo muito lindo- eu falei rindo

- tia Alice o papai e a tia Bella brigam porque?- ela me perguntou eu sorri Bella estava mais distante de nós

- sabe Nessie você gosta da tia Bella?- eu perguntei já sabendo a resposta

- Nessie gosta da tia Bella, tia Bella ama Nessie assim como tia Alice- ela falou rindo

- então Nessie pode ajudar a tia Alice a fazer com que a tia Bella fique com o papai?- eu perguntei era mais um teste para saber como ela reagiria ou se ela entenderia

- tia Alice quer que tia Bella seja minha mãe?- ela me perguntou com seus olhinhos cintilando- é tia Alice?

- sim querida- eu afirmei- você não gostaria se a tia Bella fosse sua nova mãe? Não gosta da idéia?- eu a fitei surpresa ela ficou surpresa acho que ela inda não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Bella ser sua nova mãe. Acho que fui rápida demais

- Nessie gosta disso- ela revelou sorrindo- tia Bella e papai brigam o tempo todo mais às vezes se olham estranhos como a tia Alice e tio Jasper.

- ah que maravilha- exclamei feliz- então Nessie vai ajudar a tia Alice não vai?

- sim Nessie ajuda a tia Alice assim Nessie não vai precisar ficar com Victoria como mãe- ela disse o nome da vaca com uma careta

- mais Nessie tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém sobre isso muito menos ao papai Nessie pode prometer?- eu perguntei Bella e muito menos Edward poderiam saber desse pacto

- Sim Nessie promete nunca contar- ela fez um juramento com os dedos

Eu sorri vindo Bella voltar furiosa será que ela ouviu? Impossível eu teria visto

- o que houve Bella?- eu perguntei?

- pode me emprestar o seu telefone?- ela me perguntou com uma estranha excitação

- onde esta o seu?- eu perguntei ela apontou para o fundo da piscina aquática- o que aconteceu?

- Emily me tira do serio às vezes- ela falou- eu joguei meu telefone lá

- vai jogar o meu também?- eu perguntei assustada não me preocupo com o preço mais gosto do meu telefone

- não- ela me disse ofendida- mais se isso acontecer lhe compro um melhor- ela disse com um sorriso

- perfeito- eu murmurei entregando o meu telefone a ela

- Emily- ela começou- não me interessa o que você quer- ela falou rude- que eu saiba a empresa é minha, O QUE? JANE? Está louca? Eu não a quero e ponto você não manda em nada- ela falou acho que Emily a tirou mesmo do serio- que parte do a empresa é minha você não entendeu? Ah por isso? Minha mãe não manda nela que eu saiba a consegui sozinha. Escute eu estou de férias entendeu? A é então me ache e ai eu te dou uns tapas porque esta merecendo

Ela desligou olhando para mim e Nessie nós sorrimos, ela novamente discou um numero e dessa vez falou calmamente no telefone.

- oi Ângela- ela disse calma- eu posso te pedir uma coisa?- ela ainda perguntou- sim estou em Chicago venha para cá e não diga nada a Emily se ela perguntar diz que você se demite e vem pra cá eu sei que é arriscado e assim que chegar me liga precisamos conversar ai você pode me contar o que esta acontecendo- ela suspirou- ah me compre um celular novo por favor. Obrigado Ângela.

- o que aconteceu?- eu perguntei curiosa

- negócios mais eu só vou resolvê-los amanhã- ela falou suspirando- hoje é só diversão

Ela sorriu caminhando com Nessie pelo parque. Nessie ficou fascinada com os peixes ela se assustou ao ver o tubarão mais logo se recompôs, eu ri abertamente quando ela ficou com medo de por a mão no golfinho e olha que ela havia primeiramente se fascinado com ele. Mais logo brincou com ele Bella foi parada duas vezes por duas fãs da grife dela ela realmente estava famosa mais ainda era tão pé no chão que me surpreendia.

Almoçamos no próprio parque aquático ela tratou Nessie tão bem acho que eu tive mesmo uma boa ideia em trazer a Bella para cá.

- então Nessie esta gostando do passeio?- Bella perguntou

- sim to gostando tia Bella a senhora é a melhor tia do mundo depois da tia Alice- ela falou rindo das nossas expressões em especial a minha porque eu sei que sou a favorita dela.

- Acho bom mesmo- eu falei brincalhona- porque só eu te levo para o shopping

- eu sei tia Alice- ela me disse sorrindo – mais tia Bela sabe cozinhar

- rá- ela zombou de mim- viu só- ela ria afinal ela conquistou a minha sobrinha pela boca , e dizem que o ditado é..."O homem é pego pela boca" nesse caso é a filha é pega pela boca.

- mais eu gosto da tia Bella como mãe- Nessie revelou Bella ficou chocada a olhando- tia Bella o que foi?

- nada meu amor- Bella desconversou ela me fuzilou com os olhos- Alice Cullen podemos conversar?

Eu me levantei olhando Nessie que sorria se desculpando, Bella não parecia chateada nem nada mais o olhar dela me deixou meio assustada.

- Bella eu...- comecei tentando reverter a situação que ia se forma mais ela me interrompeu

- Alice eu sei o que pretende e eu não posso Alice eu não amo Edward- ela falou com tanta convicção que me surpreendeu primeiramente mais logo mudei o meu rosto

- Bella eu não pretendo isso- eu me defendi mais era obvio que eu mentia, ela me olhou com seus enormes olhos castanhos

- Alice- ela falou- você nunca me traria antes de seu casamento que é daqui a 2 meses eu sei que não gosta de Victoria mais já pensou em como Nessie pode se feri?- ela me perguntou em um sussurro- em como eu ou Edward podemos sofrer?

- Bella Edward pode parecer um homem abominável eu mesmo já disse que nunca me casaria com ele se ele não fosse meu irmão mais sei que há uma ligação entre vocês- eu falei sorrindo- se não ele jamais enviaria os seus desenhos para a Victoria's Secret.

Epa

Acho que falei demais Bella não sabia disso ela ficou vermelha depois roxa acho que ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco ou melhor acho que ela vai matar Edward. Eu e minha maldita boca grande!

**Bella PoV's**

Eu adorei ter vindo ao parque com Nessie ela é tão linda e tão meiga cada vez e apego mais a ela e isso vai acabar me destruindo no fim e sei que como Edward disse vai feri-la também, eu sabia que isso era errado claro que sim eu estava sendo muito egoísta mais não me importo só quero tê-la o tempo que eu ficar depois volto a vida de zumbi que era antes de eu voltar a Chicago a não ser que eu realmente fique, o que esta se tornando uma boa alternativa.

Mais Alice me disse uma coisa que em deixou surpresa Edward enviou os meus desenhos? Foi ele que enviou os meus desenhos e foi pelo que ele fez que eu consegui um contrato com a Victoria's Secret, e claro eu devia saber mais porque ele fez isso? Porque ele não me contou? E raios porque eu me sentia tão...Tão diferente ao saber disso?

Claro que eu estava furiosa eu não vou deixar isso barato não mesmo ele vai ter que me explicar o porque dele ter enviado os meus desenhos e o porque dele nunca ter me dito nada, tem que haver uma boa explicação para isso, ele não podia ter feito isso ele me condenou a uma vida fria e cheia de ódio e inveja, tudo bem que eu ate gostava um pouco mais se ele não tivesse enviado os meus desenhos eu seria só a Bella e não a grande Bella Swan dona da revista Bells e dona da grande coleção "Quem eu Serei" mais o que eu sempre quis não foi fama e nem sucesso eu agora só queria ter sido uma garota eu sou uma garota tenho 23 anos e sou jovem ainda mais eu queria ser apenas uma garota.

- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO!- Eu gritei todos me olharam como se eu fosse alguma louca eu suspirei contando ate dez Alice tinha o rosto pálido ela com certeza estava pensando no que dizer a Edward- e porque você não me contou?

- bem porque eu jurei não contar – ela se defendeu- Bella Edward sempre dava uma olhada em você não que isso seja ruim não é?

- Alice- eu comecei- eu vou matar aquele desgraçado que você chama de irmão ele é a razão dos meus problemas sempre intrometido e sempre egoísta eu vou decepá-lo de uma vez por todas!

As pessoas ainda me olhavam surpresas Nessie ria sem entender nada eu depois desse pequeno show tentei me concentrar no passeio no que vim fazer hoje era apenas diversão somente isso e mais nada.

Era tarde quando fomos a um parque de diversões ele era iluminado pelas luzes de seus grandes brinquedos Nessie ficou fascinada assim como eu que não ia a um parque há muito tempo.

Encontramos Jasper e Emmett rapidamente Rosalie estava com eles com sua estonteante beleza eu me perguntava de onde vinha tanta beleza qualquer modelo a invejaria ela era lindíssima eu prometo que ainda vou tê-la como minha modelo. Acho que da ate para esquecer o idiota do Edward por enquanto.

- Bella- Jasper me cumprimentou- como esta?

- Bem Jasper- eu disse sorrindo- e você animado pelo casamento?

- estou surpreso- ele me disse- pensei que Alice no mínimo demoraria uma semana para organizar esse casamento mais ela insistiu que precisava de dois meses

- ah sim- eu falei- ela esta tramando algo- eu falei entre os dentes olhando Alice que tentava fugi com toda certeza para avisar aquele infeliz do Edward mais ela não ia fazer isso- Nessie- eu a chamei-pode fazer um favor para mim?- eu perguntei, ela acenou que sim- poderia pedi a sua tia Alice que lhe leve em todos os brinquedos que puder?

- a tia Alice não vai brigar com Nessie vai?- ela perguntou com um certo medo mais eu sabia que Alice não faria nada.

- não meu amor tem a minha palavra- eu falei sorrindo

Alice não gostou nada de ser vigiada por Nessie mais não reclamou ela levou ela com Jasper para algum brinquedo

- o que houve?- Emmett me perguntou desconfiado- porque Alice esta com Nessie?

- vou matar o seu irmão- eu falei sorrindo

- hi é melhor irmos Rose- ele falou- já vi que o bicho vai pega daqui a pouco a gente se vê

Eu sorri e os vi saindo fiquei observando o parque estava anoitecendo comprei um refrigerante e fui olhar a roda gigante era meu brinquedo favorito desde menina, acho que é por ser lento e mágico.

- lindas pernas- Edward falou atrás de mim eu me assustei primeiramente mais depois me recompus - mais meio finas

Eu não falei nada continuei a olhar para a roda

- adorava ir ate lá se lembra?- ele me perguntou- sempre que minha mãe nos trazia você ia direto pra lá- bem pelo menos ele lembra

- era muito romântico- eu falei- dei meu primeiro beijo lá- eu sorri- sabe com quem foi?- perguntei pra ver a reação dele ele pareceu ficar rabugento com isso

- não- ele falou num tom rude e cortante

- Edward agradeço por ter me deixado com Nessie- eu falei me virando para ele - mas...

- mais?- ele perguntou

- você é um idiota, safado, cachorro, burro imbecil e muitas outras coisas- eu quase berrei ele me olhou completamente surpreso

- é o que eu fiz? – ele me perguntou completamente surpreso como eu disse antes- eu não lembro de ter feito nada dessa vez

- dessa vez não- eu falei- porque nunca me disse nada sobre meus desenhos?

- do que esta falando?- ele perguntou baixo odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso desviam os olhos dos meus isso significa que não quer falar a verdade esta hesitando contar a verdade.

- Alice deixou escapar Edward poderia ter me dito tudo o que eu tenho é porque você mandou os meus desenhos- eu falei magoada- eu teria entendido eu teria agradecido apesar de você ser um homem terrível pelo menos comigo.

- eu sabia que ficaria chateada- ele disse me olhando nos olhos- sabia que não ia querer ir, pedi a Alice para não contar a verdade não culpe

- tem razão eu fiquei chateada- eu falei sorrindo- ainda posso ficar com Nessie?

- claro- ele falou- ela tem aula na segunda Alice pode te explicar tudo eu vou ter que trabalhar muito então eu permito

- ótimo- eu disse seria- aqui esta seu troco- joguei meu refrigerante no cabelo dele- qualquer coisa fale com Alice ela vai ser uma pacificadora

- eu acho que merecia isso- ele revelou- Bella por favor me desculpe

- se tivesse contado seria diferente- eu dei as costas pra ele Alice vinha na minha direção com Nessie- Nessie que ir a roda gigante?

- claro tia Bella- ela disse sorrindo

- o que aconteceu?- Alice perguntou

- vai descobri com ou sem mim- eu disse pegando a mãe de Nessie e indo a roda gigante

**Alice PoV's**

Ta eu acho que não devia dizer nada a Bella sobre os desenhos dela, escapuliu sem querer acho que Edward vai me matar literalmente falando, agora meu plano de unir os dois não vai ser nada fácil odeio quando eu mesma faço isso Jasper disse para não me meter mais eu não consigo é parte de mim.

Fui ate Edward ele estava melado acho que ele já sabe que eu contei pra Bella, eu bem que tentei ficar de olho pra vê se o via primeiro acho que errei nos meus cálculos.

- acho que cheguei tarde demais- eu falei sem graça

- você acha?- ele me perguntou sarcástico- eu não a entendo eu juro que não entendo- ele estava muito e quando digo muito é realmente muito frustrado.

- a mente feminina não nasceu para ser entendida- eu falei pra ele – e sim explorada mais e ai fala o que quer saber?- perguntei talvez eu tivesse as respostas para a pergunta de Edward.

- porque ela ficou chateada? E isso o que eu quero saber- ele resmungou irritado mais por baixo daquela irritação pude perceber um pequeno toque de desespero.

- porque?- eu perguntei a ele- Edward Bella por todos esses anos te viu como um homem abominável, rude, egoísta e que nunca para de brincar ah e estragador de encontros!- eu tive de lembrá-lo realmente o baile foi à gota d'água para Bella

- sempre esse maldito baile!- ele exclamou- ela queria o que? Que eu a deixasse ir com aquele idiota? Não ela merecia coisa melhor- ele falou eu deveria rir da cara dele sabem gargalhar? Mais se eu fizer isso seria estupidez minha. Então eu simplesmente resolvi ser sarcástica.

- quem? Você?- eu perguntei sarcástica- Bella sempre achou que venceria por conta própria e você mandou os desenhos dela- eu falei mais ele bufou de raiva.

- ela fez sucesso não fez?- ele perguntou bravo- o que mais ela queria?

- o que ela não tem- eu rebati- francamente nem toda mulher é como Victoria Edward!- eu falei realmente com raiva

- Victoria estava demorando colocar o nome dela na historia- ele falou com toda a amargura possível

- tudo bem – eu falei- nem toda mulher só quer dinheiro- eu tentei ser mais especifica meu deus o que eu fiz para ter um irmão tão cabeça dura?

- porque não se da esse conselho?- ele me disse eu parei simplesmente de respirar por um momento, não Edward nunca falaria uma coisa dessas para mim, não o Edward Cullen que eu conheço o que eu cresci e atormentei a minha vida inteira, me senti completamente machucada com as palavras dele - Alice me desculpe- falou arrependido

- acha que eu só quero dinheiro?- eu perguntei visivelmente machucada- Edward não parece me conhecer!- eu quase gritei para ele

- desculpe eu estou nervoso- ele me disse mais se desculpar não vai me fazer melhorar

- isso não justifica- eu falei segurando as lagrimas- eu nunca neguei que odeio a Victoria mais ela também nunca fez um esforço para gostar de mim eu posso ser uma viciada em compras mais nunca me compare com ela!

- me desculpe- ele novamente falou- Alice eu não queria dizer isso eu juro que não

- mais disse!- eu exclamei furiosa- logo você que é meu irmão! Mais tudo bem Edward eu posso perdoa você.

Eu fiquei em silencio e ele também logo vi Jasper ele sorriu na minha direção e eu fui ate ele o abraçando

- o que foi?- ele me perguntou calmo, essa conversa com Edward me deixou com essa maldita duvida

- acha que eu sou gananciosa?- eu perguntei sincera

- claro que não Alice- ele me disse sorrindo- sabe que a amo não sabe?

- eu sei- eu falei sorrindo bem Jasper sempre sabe como me deixar feliz

- não importa o quanto você gaste Alice esse é seu jeito de ser, eu me apaixonei por você assim e vou me casar não vou?- ele me perguntou as vezes eu esqueço que esse homem me ama assim.

- vai sim- eu fiz biquinho- Jasper acha que Edward ama a Victoria?

- não ele mesmo já disse isso- ele me revelou- quer dar uma mãe a Nessie

- Nessie não precisa de uma mãe como aquela vaca- eu falei rudemente ate para mim isso foi estranho

- Alice acha que ele não sabe? Mais Victoria não é feia- eu olhei surpresa como ele pode dizer que essa vaca é bonita?- você é muito mais linda que ela meu amor- eu sorri é claro pelo menos o meu Jasper me acha mais bonita e com certeza eu sou- mais Victoria ao contrario de você trapaceia porque ela sabe que Edward é muito fechado ela o seduz, e seu irmão cai como um patinho.

- é você tem razão – eu falei- sabe eu acho que tenho uma idéia, mais vou precisar de toda ajuda possível.

- é sobre a Bella e o Edward?- ele me perguntou- por que se for eu topo- Hum ele mudou de idéia e isso é muito bom.

- ai é por isso que eu te amo- eu falei o beijando lentamente

- ALICE!- era Emmett eu o olhei mortalmente ele pareceu não se importar- onde é que ta a família Rose esta louca para ir ao carrinho que bate eu também

- Bella descobriu que Edward mandou os desenhos dela- eu revelei- deixei escapar sem querer

- isso foi mal- ele falou- o que ela fez?- Emmett perguntou olhando para os lados mais nada de Bella e nem de Edward- eu suponho que ela o matou não?- Emmett sempre tão gentil

-bem que eu queria mais apenas joguei refrigerante nele- ela apareceu atrás de nós com Nessie- todo mundo sabia Alice?- ela me perguntou com raiva

- claro que não!- eu exclamei- apenas eu e Emmett e a mamãe- droga eu devia mentir mais vezes a face de Bella foi de ódio e raiva se bem que não há muita diferença entre eles

- ah isso é dupla traição!- ela exclamou ela com raiva- porque ninguém me contou?

- porque juramos não contar e você já teve sua vingança- eu lembrei a ela- era pra ser um dia legal Bella

- e vai ser- ela disse- vamos brincar ou não? Rose já foi chamar o idiota eu amanhã terei um longo dia – ela nos revelou- poderia me ajudar Alice?- ela me perguntou

- claro Bella e me desculpe- eu falei de cabeça baixa

- tudo bem vamos?- Ela parecia ser bipolar porque falou com uma felicidade em brincar não me lembro se ela é bipolar.

Parecia que a alegria tinha voltado eu fiquei de fora com esse brinquedo de carros ele é perigoso Rosalie no volante mesmo que de brinquedo é muito perigosa ainda me lembro do passado, Emmett adorava brinca com Jasper eles pareciam dois bebês Edward estava mais quieto tentando não bater em ninguém.

- VAI PAPAI!- Nessie berrava ao meu lado ela não tinha idade pra andar em um brinquedo como aquele eu sorri vendo Bella ela foi direto no lado esquerdo de Edward bateram com força

- foi mal- ela falou sorrindo mais não tinha ar de quem estava se desculpando

- foi péssimo- ele reclamou- pensei que não fosse falar comigo- ele falou com raiva mais Bella sorria feito uma menina, sorria feito Nessie.

- hoje é diversão- ela disse pra ele- amanha sim são negócios e vinganças

Ele sorriu também batendo no carrinho dela com força ambos entraram em uma guerra mais logo vi que os outros não iam dar mole não foram todos para cima deles dos fazendo um enorme barulho no brinquedo, Bella parecia mesmo esta se divertido e Edward também,fazia tempo que eu não via meu irmão se divertir tanto com as pessoas a não ser é claro Nessie, meu deus Rosalie é terrível no volante bem que diz o ditado "Mulher no volante perigo constante" Ela vai matar meu Jasper...

**Bem eu tenho que comentar sobre as reviews de vocês, eu fiquei muito contente com o fato de ter recebido tantas e agradeço a todas vocês do fundo do meu coração. Eu li cada uma delas e gostei muito mais eu não vou respondê-las hoje por que ate me perdi um pouco com tudo e estou meio enrolada. Fico agradecida e peço que continuem enviando reviews a mim porque me deixam muito contente e sempre me da vontade de postar mais rápido.**

**Espero que estejam tendo umas boas férias.**

**Ah eu tenho uma boa noticia eu fiz uma capa para a fic o link vai estar no meu perfil daqui esta no meu orkut quem quiser pode me add.**

**Kisses**

**Ja Ne**

**18/07/09**


	6. 5 Pessoas Indesejáveis

**Disclaime: **Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso: **Bem qualquer semelhança da Bella com uma certa personagem de uma certa serie que por acaso se chama One Tree Hill, bem saibam que não me pertence é que eu realmente já havia escrito a Bella como a Brooke Davis então fiquem avisados.

**Bem eu realmente antes de começar a postar devo dizer uma coisa.**

**Eu quero pedir muitas, mais muitas desculpas mesmo eu demorei novamente para postar porque meu pc quebrou e tudo mais...mais trouxe um novo cap hoje eu vou responder a as reviews.**

* * *

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 5. "Pessoas Indesejáveis"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

* * *

**Bella PoV's**

À noite de ontem foi cansativa e dura não sei porque eu me senti tão mal por ter brigado com o Edward eu me sinto ligada a ele de alguma maneira mais eu me senti traída ele poderia ter me contado ele poderia ter tido a moralidade de me dizer moralidade eu não disse isso! Ele é um traidor filho da mãe...

Amanhã bem cedo eu começo a procurar uma loja um lugar para comprar quero que minha loja seja perfeita com toda a coleção "Quem eu serei" ela é meu sonho desde menina sonho que completei graças a Edward Cullen sonho que eu jamais pensei que se tornaria realidade. Quem diria que Edward Cullen me ajudaria a ter tudo o que eu tenho isso é quase um absurdo.

Era estranho estar em casa depois de tanto tempo mais gratificante ao mesmo tempo Nessie ia ficar alguns dias comigo e tudo ia ficar bem tirando o fato de que Edward permitiu rápido demais, pelo menos eu achei que ele foi muito rápido com isso. E eu preciso saber o porque, é muito estúpido eu pensar assim afinal de contas eu queria ficar com Nessie mais bem eu não o vejo a 4 anos então eu me pergunto o porque dele deixar a filha dele com uma estranha porque eu acho que sou uma estranha para ele, ou ele me conhece e eu não sei disso?

Foi um domingo calmo tia Esme me convidou para jantar lá com a família, eu pretendia ir sim queria vê-la abraçá-la e sentir-me em casa queria ir lá porque a amo como minha mãe, não que eu não ame a minha mãe, Renée sempre foi uma boa mãe as vezes um pouco severa mais uma boa mãe. Na verdade Renée também trabalha para mim ela que inventou de abrir uma empresa e me obrigou a contratar Emily não gostei da idéia mais não pude fazer nada contra afinal de contas ela é a minha mãe.

- tia Bella vamos jantar com a vovó?- Nessie perguntou estávamos na minha grande varando do 2º andar olhando os prédios

- sim- eu falei- só estou esperando seu pai vir nos buscar

Nessie sorriu aposto que isso é culpa de Alice apenas ela para fazer Edward vir nos buscar sabendo muito bem que eu poderia dirigir e que eu não estou falando com Edward. Mais ela não me permitiria isso não mesmo eu já tenho ate uma idéia para o vestido de Alice mais isso vai depender da hora do casamento o local entre outras coisas e do comportamento dela eu tenho plena certeza do que ela quer comigo aqui tão cedo e não é organizar um casamento.

- Bella- era Edward como ele entrou aqui?

- como conseguiu entrar?- perguntei surpresa

- não foi difícil- ele me disse sorrindo- a porta estava aberta devia tomar cuidado um ladrão podia entrar

- esta me chamando de irresponsável?- eu perguntei visivelmente brava

- claro que não Bella- ele me falou- confio em você

- eu queria poder confiar em você- eu disse tentando sorrir o que foi impossível- Edward eu não queria ter brigado com você- eu estava sendo infelizmente o mais sincera possível merda de vida.

- eu sei Bella- ele disse serio- e sei que você tinha o direito de saber mais você me odiava temi que não aceitasse a minha ajuda eu era insuportável para você- eu arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas- esta bem eu continuo sendo insuportável para você

- não você não é insuportável- eu falei triste mais do que triste acho que entendi que acha que eu o acho insuportável- talvez nós devêssemos ter uma segunda chance o que acha? Poderíamos tentar afinal Nessie me ama- acho que ele merecia o beneficio da duvida

- tudo bem mais você poderia me perdoar Bella?- ele novamente estava me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes eu estava perdida estava já quase não respirando a mão dele estava na minha.

- Nessie acha que tia Bella deve perdoar- ela falou rindo

- eu...é claro que eu te perdôo- eu falei ainda meio sem fôlego maldito olhos verdes!

- que cena linda- falou uma voz um pouco fria eu fiquei surpresa ao ver quem era- olá Edward- ela o cumprimentou ainda fria eu rosnei baixinho

- olá Emily- Edward disse tão frio quanto ela- demorou um pouco não?- ele perguntou com escárnio eu suspirei

- minha designe sumiu por mais de 3 dias- ela falou- e eu fiz o favor de vim buscá-la- a voz dela era como se ela fosse a minha dona mais ela não é argh que raiva

- Emily eu estou de férias- eu falei brava- como soube onde eu estou morando?- Ângela nunca me trairia

- tia Renée- ela disse sorrindo tinha de ser a minha mãe- ela conversou com Esme e ela contou- ela ainda sorria, ela enganou a Esme, lógico sabia que o único local que eu viria se sumisse seria para casa.

- Bella quantos anos tem?- Edward me perguntou já sabendo- 22? Estou certo- eu confirmei- pensei que fosse maior de idade há 4 anos

- Edward- Emily chamou- não se meta nisso- ela foi rude- ah quem é essa?- ela apontou para Nessie

- minha filha- ele falou frio- Nessie

- não sabia que tinha uma filha- ela murmurou- então é por isso que esta aqui?- ela me perguntou- pensei que tivesse superado- ela pareceu estar pensando- Bella, Bella, Bella você não entendeu que você nunca vai poder ter filhos?- ela me disse senti como se tivesse sido esbofeteada nesse momento e em outro eu queria matá-la o sangue fluiu em meu corpo mais rápido minha respiração estava muito mais rápida do que antes.

- Emily- minha voz saiu fria- você nunca poderia entender não é?- eu perguntei ouvi Edward a murmurar coisas bem baixinhas para que Nessie não ouvisse- eu fui trabalhar um dia após ter perdido o meu bebê você pouco se importou com o meu estado emocional para você é sempre negócios eu estou cansada de você e Renée mandarem e mim- eu falei grossa Renée era uma mãe maravilhosa mais ela sabia como me manipular ela sabia que eu não diria não a ela e ela sabia que se mandasse Emily aqui eu voltaria para casa- eu não permito que entre na minha casa, e que diga que eu jamais poderei ter filhos porque eu não sou tão seca quanto você!

- esta se iludindo- ela me disse agora brava- acha que pode ficar aqui brincando de casinha? E ainda com uma menina que nunca poderá ter você vai voltar para a sua empresa e cuida do desfile que é daqui a um mês- ela falava como se mandasse em mim! Ah isso não ela não vai mandar em mim!

- quem vai me obrigar?- eu perguntei- já sei Charlie, Renée? Eu sou maior de idade vacinada e sei muito bem o que eu faço então não se meta na minha vida- eu falei alto ela me olhava ate surpresa um pouco nunca fui muito de desobedecer as decisões dela sobre o que era melhor para mim

- você acha que consegue Bella- ela me perguntou- você é fraca para isso tudo você apenas serve para desenhar e ser um rosto bonito da empresa você é apenas isso. Eu já estou com a sua passagem de volta e Jane irá desfilar- ela me dizia como se eu ali não fosse nada, como se a minha empresa, minha revista como se fosse dela como se eu ali não fosse nada...e ainda tem a cara de pau de me falar que a vagabunda da Jane irá desfilar.

- Jane nunca mais pisará em minha empresa ouviu bem?- eu perguntei furiosa senti os braços de Edward me segurarem- é meu nome que esta lá não se esqueça- lembrei a ela

- Jane irá desfilar- ela me garantiu- tanto que foi uma ordem de sua mãe- ela sorria como se tivesse um triunfo nas mãos como se isso fosse fazer eu ir com ela

- então esta bem querem fazer do jeito difícil- eu disse- me solte Edward por favor

- eu confio em você Bella- ele me disse baixo demais para Emily ouvir- mais cuidado para não se ferir ainda mais.

Eu sorri para ele abertamente e fui ate Nessie ela parecia meio assustada eu suspirei, odeio quando tenho de bancar a dura na frente de crianças mais Emily não vale nada nem mesmo o salário excessivamente alto que ela ganhava. Ela não valia uma nota de 25 dólares.

- desculpe ter que presenciar isso- eu disse a ela ignorando Emily que bufou de raiva

- tia Bella você não vai embora vai?- ela me perguntou triste- Nessie vai ficar triste se você for- ela me abraçou

- eu vou ficar querida- eu disse sorrindo eu já havia tomado uma decisão- Emily – eu a chamei- quero lhe fazer uma proposta- eu encarei

- não esta em condições Bella de fazer nenhum acordo- ela parecia furiosa mais sorria

- Bella talvez eu devesse descer com Nessie- Edward falou me olhando acho que ele estava com muita raiva de Emily

- não por favor fique- eu falei quase implorando- Emily quero que me deixe cuidar dessa loja que vou abrir e do desfile do mês que vem se eu conseguir posso ficar em Chicago- eu falei ela pareceu estar interessada- se não eu parto com você no dia seguinte o que acha?

- bem não é ruim- ela sorriu maliciosa- seria interessante confesso- ela se divertiu com isso- mais Jane seria a modelo principal?

- já disse para não dizer o nome dessa mulher!- eu reclamei essa imbecil acha que eu permitirei que a Jane desfile a Jane talvez quando o céu cai!- escute bem ela nunca mais irá desfilar para mim! Ouviu bem?

- esta bem- ela pareceu ter refletido e se defendia- mais quem será sua modelo principal?

- quer dizer que aceita?- eu perguntei seriamente ela não ia se meter em meu desfile esse era meu apenas meu...

- e se eu não aceitar?- a voz dela parecia calma mais claro que ela estava com medo do que eu faria com ela.

- então estará demitida assim como Renée – eu disse calmamente- ela pode ser minha mãe mais ela não pode mandar na minha empresa ela é minha o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu, você aceita ou não?

- Vou pensar Bella- ela me disse sorrindo mais era tudo fingimento dela - terá minha resposta amanhã

- Tudo bem agora sai de minha casa- eu falei calma e paciente ela sorriu me deixando com raiva

- ate logo Edward foi bom vê-lo- ela disse sem um pingo de verdade no que dizia

- pena não poder dizer o mesmo- ele falou calmo e sereno mais ela fingiu não ouvir olhou Nessie que mostrou a língua para ela

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio

- acha que consegue?- ele me perguntou

- vou precisar de ajuda- eu falei o encarando sorrindo

E nós dois dissemos:

- Alice!

Eu ri alto estava certo que sou horrível com negócios e tudo mais sei que Alice poderia me ajudar assim como Rosalie.

- acho que não esta bem para ir ate a casa de minha mãe- ele falou nem um pouco abalado mais seu tom foi de...Orgulho?

- eu também acho- eu falei – Emily tira o que resta de minha paciência- eu afirmei calmamente- podemos conversar?- queria saber mesmo o que havia de errado

- claro- ele me disse sorrindo torto. Esse estranho e maravilhoso sorriso

Eu sabia que tinha algo errado e eu sabia que ele ia me contar mais eu queria saber agora eu queria poder ajudar Edward quero poder retribuir o favor que ele me fez ao enviar meus desenhos. E para isso eu precisava que ele se abrisse comigo para eu ajudar quero confiar nele, e quero que ele confie em mim.

- Nessie porque não vai brincar com as suas bonecas- eu falei ela me deu um lindo sorriso

- sim tia Bella – ela falou se levantando de onde estava sentada – mais vocês dois não vão brigar vão?- ela estava se divertindo com as nossas brigas tenho plena certeza

- ah não querida- eu falei rindo

- ta- ela me falou rindo

Ela desceu, eu fiquei a observa o céu ele já estava escuro as estrelas brilhavam cintilantes no manto escuro que era o céu era noite de Lua nova, o vento era frio mais ainda dava para ficar ali. Eu gostava de olhar o céu me lembrava de dois momentos bonitos...Primeiro um crepúsculo que era um momento seguro do dia o momento em que o sol se preparava para se despedir e caia o manto da noite... O segundo era o amanhecer o momento de reflexão o momento de ver o raiar de um novo dia de novas escolhas. Dois momentos incrivelmente diferentes mais incrivelmente bonitos e fortalecedor.

- Edward o que esta acontecendo?- eu perguntei com uma sinceridade impecável.

- como assim?- ele me perguntou surpreso pela minha perspicácia

- minha historia pela tua- eu falei sorrindo e me sentando ele fez o mesmo- sei que esta escondendo algo de mim- ele me encarou surpreso e eu sorri um sorriso calmo e tranqüilo, como eu disse eu queria poder confiar em Edward Cullen e acima de tudo queria que ele pudesse confiar em mim.

**Edward PoV's**

Emily é desprezível eu a odeio mortalmente quando ela chegou com aquela frieza incomum e arrogância nojenta ela mostrou o que era na hora ela achava que podia mandar em Bella mais se esqueceu de que Bella não é mais uma criança que ela e muito menos Renée podem tomar decisões por ela. Por isso eu me intrometi porque Bella não mais criança é mais do que isso sempre foi mais forte do que qualquer menina que conheci.

Ela olhou para minha filha a minha pequena criança comum olhar frio e de ódio eu vi que Bella não notou aquele olhar não notou que a estava culpando a minha menininha de tudo eu a chamei de nomes rudes ela merecia muito pior do que isso. Como se Nessie tivesse culpa de Bella estar aqui Bella esta aqui porque quer porque ela escolheu isso e ela olhou para minha filha friamente...eu me meti claro que me meti.

- Edward- Emily me chamou- não se meta nisso- ela foi rude comigo eu poderia falar uma coisa rude mais Nessie não me permitia dizer isso- ah quem é essa?- ela apontou para Nessie

- minha filha- eu falei mais frio que o normal - Nessie

- não sabia que tinha uma filha- ela disse bem baixo- então é por isso que esta aqui?- ela perguntou a Bella senti que ela diria algo ruim a Bella - pensei que tivesse superado- ela estava pensando no que dizer e foi ali que vi que ela sorria má- Bella, Bella, Bella você não entendeu que você nunca vai poder ter filhos?

Eu enrijeci estava preste a perde aquilo que me restava de paciência com aquela mulher mesquinha e egoísta eu estava querendo matá-la com as minhas mãos por abrir feridas tão profundas em Bella eu ia acabar com ela fazer picadinho e sei lá mais o que, ela não tem coração? Ela não quer ter filhos? Nunca teve mãe? Acho que não porque apenas uma pessoa sem nada poderia dizer o que ela disse.

Foi então eu Bella respondeu de uma maneira fria muito fria e muito calma Bella me deixou surpreso e orgulhoso da mulher que havia se tornado uma mulher forte e ainda meiga ela é decididamente a mulher mais interessante perspicaz e maravilhosamente bonita que conheço.

- você acha que consegue Bella- ela perguntou para Bella me ignorando por completo- você é fraca para isso tudo você apenas serve para desenhar e ser um rosto bonito da empresa você é apenas isso. Eu já estou com a sua passagem de volta e Jane irá desfilar

Quando Bella ouviu o nome Jane ela fez uma cara totalmente desgostosa como se ela quisesse matar essa mulher seja quem for ela Bella guarda um grande rancor dela, Bella berrou que empresa é dela eu a segurei porque ela ia acabar batendo em Emily não que eu me importasse porque não me importo com ela mais me importo com Bella e sei que ela vai ficar mal depois.

- Jane irá desfilar- ela garantiu- tanto que foi uma ordem de sua mãe- Eu sabia que ela usaria o nome da Renée, ela sabia que Renée manipulava Bella que ela voltaria mais eu não estava mais tão certo disso

- então esta bem querem fazer do jeito difícil- ela me disse parecia calma - me solte Edward por favor

- eu confio em você Bella- eu disse muito baixo para Emily não escutar- mais cuidado para não se ferir ainda mais.

Ela me deu um lindo sorriso um sorriso unicamente meu, e foi ate minha Nessie ficou em frente a ela Nessie estava um pouco assustada e confusa.

- desculpe ter que presenciar isso - ela falou para Nessie ignorando Emily por completo

- tia Bella você não vai embora vai?- minha filha perguntou a ela triste Nessie sofreria se isso acontecesse tenho certeza disso - Nessie vai ficar triste se você for- ela a abraçou

- eu vou ficar querida- ela disse toda sorridente - Emily quer te fazer uma proposta- disse ela encarando Emily

- não esta em condições Bella de fazer nenhum acordo- Emily falou furiosa eu novamente estava furioso com ela

- Bella talvez eu devesse descer com Nessie- eu falei talvez fosse melhor para eu não perde o controle que me restava com Emily e fizesse algo que me arrependeria mais tarde

- não, por favor, fique- ela me implorou - Emily quero que me deixe cuidar dessa loja que vou abrir e do desfile do mês que vem se eu conseguir posso ficar em Chicago- ela falou convincente e Emily pareceu interessada na proposta- se não eu parto com você no dia seguinte o que acha?

- bem não é ruim- eu rosnei ao ver ela dando um sorriso malicioso como se Bella não fosse capaz de conseguir e eu sei que ela é capaz- seria interessante confesso-

ela se divertia com aquilo tudo e me deixava mais nervoso ainda - mais Jane seria a modelo principal?

- já disse para não dizer o nome dessa mulher!- ela reclamou essa Jane deve ser o diabo em pessoa para ela odiar assim- escute bem ela nunca mais irá desfilar para mim! Ouviu bem?

- esta bem- Emily refletiu e respondeu estúpida esta mulher - mais quem será sua modelo principal?

- quer dizer que aceita?- Bella perguntou vitoriosa pelo menos foi como soou para mim

- e se eu não aceitar?- Emily perguntou completamente desinteressada

- então estará demitida assim como Renée –Bella falou calmamente - ela pode ser minha mãe mais ela não pode mandar na minha empresa ela é minha o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu, você aceita ou não?

Bella me deixou mais orgulhoso ainda em dizer que demitiria ate mesmo Renée eu realmente confesso que Renée é uma boa mãe mais ela sempre manipulou Bella muito bem sempre conseguiu que Bella fizesse o que ela queria com muita facilidade como eu disse antes mães manipulam os filhos muitas vezes.

- Vou pensar Bella- Emily falou sorrindo sinto que ia aprontar alguma - terá minha resposta amanhã

- Tudo bem agora sai de minha casa- Bella disse calma, Emily sorriu novamente me irritando

- ate logo Edward foi bom vê-lo- Ela disse me olhando novamente eu já tinha uma resposta

- pena não poder dizer o mesmo- eu respondi calmo mais ela ignorou meu comentário e não viu Nessie que mostrou a língua para ela

Bella ficou em silencio assim como eu que fiquei pensando em quem ela pensaria para modelo principal claro que a única pessoa que me veio em mente foi uma Rosalie Cullen, Bella a achou divina e com toda certeza conseguiria convencer Emmett de que Rosalie poderia ajudar a ela a ficar aqui e Emmett como adora Bella e faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz e aqui concordaria.

- acha que consegue?- eu perguntei sincero

- vou precisar de ajuda- ela me disse sorrindo novamente

E juntos dissemos:

- Alice!

- acho que não esta bem para ir ate a casa de minha mãe- eu falei um pouco triste minha mãe adoraria ver Bella estava já ansiosa

- eu também acho- ela me disse – Emily tira o que resta de minha paciência- afirmou calma - podemos conversar?

- claro- eu falei sorrindo torto

Ela estava estranha comigo acho que sei porque ela esta suspeitando de alguma coisa eu percebi desde que cheguei mais com a chegada de Emily não perguntei.

- Nessie porque não vai brincar com as suas bonecas- ela disse sorrindo tão bonita, ela se deu tão bem em pouco tempo com Nessie coisa que Victoria nunca conseguiu

- sim tia Bella –minha filha falou se levantando – mais vocês dois não vão brigar vão?

- ah não querida- Ela falou rindo eu tossi para não rir Nessie suspeitou mesmo de nós

- ta

Nessie desceu, nos deixando sozinhos Bella olhava para o céu calma hoje é noite de lua nova, foi nessa hora que senti que ela me perguntaria algo. Ela refletia muito sobre alguma coisa então ela se virou para mim.

- Edward o que esta acontecendo?- ela me perguntou de repente triste

- como assim?- eu perguntei desinteressado o que ela sabia?

- minha historia pela tua- ela novamente sorriu se sentando eu fiz o mesmo que ela- sei que esta escondendo algo de mim- eu a encarei surpreso ela continuou tranqüila.

- como sabe Bella?- eu perguntei não somente ela para notar a minha angustia

- Edward você esta me deixando com Nessie fácil demais- ela falou muito calma

- Ela voltou- eu falei sem encará-la eu ia dizer a verdade a ela acho que ela merecia saber afinal de contas ela já fazia parte da minha vida e da de Nessie.

- quem voltou?- ela me perguntou

- Tanya- eu respondi ríspido- a mãe de Nessie- eu falei aquilo engasgado mãe de Nessie Tanya nunca mais chegará perto da minha filha nunca.

- como assim ela voltou- senti desespero vindo dela

- Ela voltou foi ate a minha empresa, disse que se arrependeu de tudo o que fez- eu ri com escárnio- disse que queria conhecer Nessie que queria ser parte da vida dela- claro que eu não deixaria a Tanya ficar perto da minha filha! Ela me abandonou a mim e a Nessie.

- ela não tem esse direito- Bella falou friamente- você não deixou não é?- ela me perguntou com um tom de ameaça na voz me deu vontade de rir disso.

- claro que não- eu falei me defendendo- jamais Nessie é minha filha Bella eu jamais deixaria que ela se aproximasse dela e a feri-se

Bella me encarou com uma cara de admiração e então ela sorriu abertamente muito mais tranqüila do que antes e me deixou tranqüilo surpreso.

- ai que bom- ela me disse mais calma- mais o que ela vai fazer?

- ela quer entra com uma ação judicial para tirar a guarda de Nessie- eu falei aborrecido- mais já falei com Emmett ele vai ser meu advogado ele me garantiu que as chances dela são poucas, mais ainda sim eu estou com medo Bella por isso quero que Nessie fique com você porque ela esta feliz aqui.

- pode contar comigo- ela pegou na minha mão eu fiquei completamente surpreso com a atitude dela- para o que precisar Edward eu vou cuidar da Nessie

- obrigado Bella- eu falei ainda a olhando surpreso ela sorriu- ela não vai sair do meu lado

- eu sei que não vai- ela me disse- as chances dela são poucas como você mesmo disse- ela ainda parecia calma- essa Tanya como ela é?

Estranhei a pergunta mais respondi

- loira com olhos azuis porque?- eu perguntei

- nada só curiosidade- ela me respondeu- ficou surpreso não é? Ela me perguntou eu fiquei sem entender- Jane

- ah sim- eu falei agora entendendo "minha historia pela tua" - quem é?

- Bem- ela começou- Jane era a minha melhor modelo ate 6 meses atrás- ela falou com ódio isso- ela é realmente muito bonita eu tenho que admitir, mais foi ela que me fez cai da escada e perde meu bebê- Bella me revelou- era ela a modelo que eu vi com James meu ex- noivo- senti um ódio quando ela falou o nome do cafajeste que a traiu- eu a demiti e claro mais não pude fazer muita coisa contra James a não ser espalhar que ele não era bom de cama- ela riu um pouco me aliviando mais- ele não era mesmo muito bom- ela me falou novamente rindo- mais Jane teve um destino pior não acha?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça

- Emily não gostou muito- ela me disse eu bufei- para ela Jane era a melhor da empresa, mais não pode fazer nada eu a humilhei na frente das outras e disse que se alguma modelo tivesse a audácia de me desobedecer em qualquer decisão minha estaria na rua como Jane- ela suspirou- acho que ela e Emily se comunicam só pode porque Emily me pede por ela há tantos meses

- Bella você ainda sofre com isso?- eu perguntei calmo mais no fundo eu estava um poço de preocupações, ela devia ter sofrido tanto mais tanto e eu não estava lá eu nem ao menos sabia e me sentia estranhamente culpado.

- não mais- ela me disse- só sofria pelo meu bebê mais agora acho que não sofro tanto não como foi nos início

- e já pensou em recomeçar?- perguntei estupidamente com esperanças, já ouviram o ditado "A esperança é a ultima que morre?" Se encaixava em mim nesse momento eu tinha esperanças que idiota da minha parte.

- não- ela me afirmou- não penso nisso eu não sei se posso com tudo de novo em engravidar claro que eu quero isso, mais eu não quero me casar, não mais, eu desenho os vestidos de noiva Edward mais eu nunca me vi vestindo um daqueles lindos vestidos que brilham na noite com aqueles detalhes tão lindos, eu jamais nem mesmo com James me vi entrando na igreja e olhando o meu noivo com um enorme sorriso, nunca me apaixonei tão loucamente por ninguém que me fizesse me senti inteira por completo- como eu disse minha esperança foi inútil mais fiquei feliz por ela se abrir comigo.

- é tem razão eu mesmo nunca me vi casando com Victoria – eu falei rindo- a vendo entrar na igreja deslumbrante porque ela entraria assim Bella- eu novamente ri- mais no fundo gosto de Victoria

- estamos empatados então- ela me disse rindo- acho que Nessie esta pensando que nos matamos

Eu ri alto ela se levantou me chamando para descer eu a segui Nessie brincava com as bonecas ainda, eu não sei bem mais acho que eu e Bella agora somos amigos.

Amigos.

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

Mih Brandon Cullen: Oi menina desculpa a demora, obrigado por gostar da minha fic de verdade que bom que esta se divertindo esse capitulo não foi tão engraçado como o outro mais terá outros. Beijo

Sunshine: Oi que bom que comentou e obrigado por estar lendo, mesmo com a minha demora. Beijos

**Lucy Myh:** Oi nina desculpa a minha demora para postar. Fico feliz que tenha lido e gostado já postei e tentarei postar daqui a duas semanas sem falta. Beijos

**Lali Motoko**: Oi nina é eu revivi mesmo a fic! Desculpa eu ter demorado mais ate dei uma pequena desculpa! Que bom que gostou da fic e bem a Bella ainda não voou encima do Edward mais quem sabe eu não pego a sua idéia? Me deixa contente saber que você gosta da fic. E vou tentar posta daqui a duas semanas. Beijos

**Kah Reche:** Oi menina desculpa o sumiço! Que bom que gostou desse capitulo de verdade... quanto ao romance bem estará mais implícito mais para a frente ate porque você já deve ter notado que a Bella não gosta muito do Edward... Esta em meus planos a Bella e a Nessie vai chegar a um ponto tão forte a ligação das duas que... não posso contar é um capitulo que rolara lá na frente! Edward vai tentar conquistar a Bella mais vai demorar um pouco. Espero que leia este capitulo e eu espero postar daqui a duas semanas... Beijos

**Maarii**: Oi nina mil perdões eu novamente demorei a postar mais espero postar daqui a duas semanas de verdade... espero que continue lendo a comentando. Beijos e obrigada por ler.

**danda jabur**: OI nina desculpa a demora... a Rosalie é para mim uma personagem incrível e a Alice é simplesmente fantástica. Que bom que esta gostando da fic, a Nessie é muito fofa e especial mesmo ela conquista a todo mundo que nem no Amanhecer...Sei que ta difícil pra Alice ainda mais quando os dois não cooperam com nada mais quem sabe a Nessie também ajude? Eu espero postar em duas semanas ta ok? Beijos.

**cheque-mate**: oi nina que bom que gostou espero que continue lendo e adorando e é claro que fazendo uma autora feliz deixando reviews... e eu atualizei! Beijos.

**Vanessa S**.: Oi nina eu sei que demorei pra postar e pedi mil desculpas e novamente peço desculpas pela demora e vou tentar posta em duas semanas espero que continue acompanhando a fic me deixaria muito feliz. Beijos

**Mayarah**: Oi menina nossa quantas reviews obrigada por todas... desculpa a demora para atualizar mais como eu falei pc quebrado é fogo... fico feliz que esteja gostando de verdade. Bem a Bella ainda pode ter filhos só que ela infelizmente perdeu aquele... Bem o canalha já sabe quem é, eu ainda estou revisando a fic com a ajuda de uma grande amiga minha e obrigada por se oferecer. Cara to muito feliz por você estar gostando tanto da fic. O Edward já deu pra notar sempre teve uma queda pela Bella e bem acho que sempre quis fazer ela feliz e ele é pra ser gentil só que ele faz as coisas erradas do modo errado...Obrigado novamente por estar gostando da fic. Todo mundo quer que eles fiquem logo mais vou contar um pequeno segredo isso ainda vai demorar um pouco... tem que rolar ainda muita coisa a Bella é muitoooo orgulhosa...Espero que tenha gostado da capa demorei muito pra fazê-la. Vou tentar não demorar a postar. Beijos

**Larissa Lioncourt:** Oi nina eu continuei espero que goste e me desculpe pela demora.

* * *

**Bem eu vou ficando por aqui**

**Kisses e Ja ne**

**22/08/09**


	7. 6 Recomeçar

**Disclaime: **Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso: **Bem qualquer semelhança da Bella com uma certa personagem de uma certa serie que por acaso se chama One Tree Hill, bem saibam que não me pertence é que eu realmente já havia escrito a Bella como a Brooke Davis então fiquem avisados.

**Caraca... sei que eu sou uma má autora eu sei que não tem como eu ficar me desculpando toda vez que não postar e sempre dar uma desculpa...mais eu tenho que novamente dizer 1000 desculpas.**

**Eu não pretendia demorar a postar eu relamente não pretendia mais ai o que me aconteceu? A escola me tomou mais tempo do que e gostaria porque agora tenho aulas ate no sabádo infelizmente eu tamb´me tive que me dedicar as provas de recuperações qe eu tive de fazer, infelizmente fiquei em matemática e agora tenho que me dedicar mais o meu curso técnico, e minha semana de provas já começa dia 5 de outubro e só ficarei livre depois dela, isso porque devo estudar muito para biologia que eu acho a pior matéria do segundo ano.... eu peço desculpas de novo e infelizmente tenho de dizer que eu não tenho uma previsão certa para postar. Por isso fiquem avisados eu espero voltar logo não me abandonem por favor.**

**Uma pequena surpresa, Jacob enfim aparece nesse capitulo e sorry mais ele não esta betado porque minha amiga infelizmente esta cuidando da sobrinha dela pela irmã dela estar doente. **

**

* * *

**

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 6. "Recomeçar".**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Alice Pov's**

Alguma coisa aconteceu tenho certeza absoluta Bella me liga as 8 da manha e pede para eu ir ate um endereço que eu conhecia bem, ela parecia bem, mais ela me escondia algo ela não foi jantar ontem com minha família mais garantiu que logo aparecia por lá principalmente por minha mãe. Eu fico realmente me perguntando o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward ontem à noite, eu sei que não devia ter mandado ele lá tão cedo pensei no caso deles se matarem e tudo mais...Mais vejo que isso não aconteceu.

Ate meu amado Jasper suspeitou por me ver de pé tão cedo ele me deixou em frente ao antigo cyber Café eu me lembro muito bem dele era branco com amarelo estava em uma das ruas mais movimentadas de Chicago tinha uma enorme vidraça, estava coberta de papel meio areia mais ainda continuava o mesmo. A sensação de voltar ao passado era unicamente familiar, não voltava aqui desde que Bella havia ido embora e confesso que sinto um pouco de saudades deste lugar que foi palco de mais brigar do que eu armei em minha vida.

Entrei lá dentro Bella estava ali no meio olhando toda a loja, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos talvez nas lembranças do nosso estranho e nostálgico passado, minha vida mudou tanto acho que era mais fácil quando eu era criança, mais olhando Bella acho que ela sente mais falta deste lugar do que eu.

- ainda lembra daqui?- eu perguntei ela se virou para me encarar seus olhos castanhos estavam coberto de lagrimas que logo secaram ela me deu um lindo e sincero sorriso.

- claro que sim- ela me respondeu- foi aqui que nos conhecemos e nos tornamos mais amigas do que nunca- ela me falou rindo era verdade foi aqui que nós duas nos conhecemos me lembro muito bem de como foi eu e Edward e Bella já brigando com ele.

- esta fechada há tantos anos- eu revelei a ela- nunca mais voltei aqui

- eu sei- ela me disse- o que acha de minha loja ser aqui?- ela me perguntou eu encarei surpresa porque ela escolheria uma loja como esta?

- perfeito- eu disse sorrindo mais era muito estranho ela escolher este local- mais pensei que escolheria uma loja sofisticada

- Alice- ela me chamou- quero estar em casa- ela me revelou- então a noiva acha que pode me ajudar?

Eu ri alto era maravilhoso tê-la em casa e ainda mais quando ela quer estar em casa, senti muita falta de Bella aqui.

- teremos muito trabalho- eu falei observando o estado da loja- quanto tempo temos?

- um mês- ela me disse- eu tenho que criar um desfile também em um mês

- porque?- perguntei curiosa eu sabia que tinha algo errado e o idiota do meu irmão não falou nada.

- Emily- ela me disse- ela me achou ontem à noite e eu propus criar essa loja e um desfile que vai acontecer no fim do mês aqui mesmo em Chicago se eu não consegui terei que voltar para Nova York- ela falou com uma calma me pergunto onde ta a Bella estourada.

Eu sorri então ela me contou sobre Emily detalhadamente eu a xinguei mentalmente, mais Bela mal notou os meus palavrões em pensamento.

- bem então temos trabalho- eu falei – Rosalie e minha mãe vão adorar nos ajudar

- eu esperava por isso- ela me disse- Edward também se dispôs a me ajudar

- então já fizeram as pazes?- eu perguntei com segundas intenções

- Alice nós temos que conversar sobre isso também- ela me falou seu tom foi ameaçador

- sobre o que?- eu perguntei me fingindo de desentendida

- Alice eu sei o que planeja- ela me falou eu quase ri

- eu planejo?- perguntei me fazendo de surpresa- o que eu pretendo Bella?

- quer que eu me una a Edward- ela me falou claro que ela acertou- quer que eu o separe da noiva dela

- Bella você é absurda- eu falei rindo- eu não quero isso

- me deixa termina- ela me falou- amo você Alice é a irmã que eu nunca tive mais eu não gosto de Edward não da maneira que você quer

- Bella eu não espero nada disso- eu menti na maior cara de pau- mais vamos esquecer isso- eu tinha que mudar de assunto- que tal se nós fossemos almoçar hoje à tarde com minha mãe e Rosalie?

- não vai da- ela me disse- eu vou almoçar com Edward hoje e a tarde vamos levar Nessie ao parque

- que bom!- eu exclamei isso é perfeito para meus planos eles dois juntos Nessie esta fazendo muito bem à parte dela – mais sobre o que vão conversar?

- ainda não sei- ela falou desinteressada no assunto- mais o que você acha de eu ir tomar um chá na casa de sua mãe mais tarde?

- vai ser bom assim podemos começar com o projeto eu já tenho uma ótima idéia- eu falei- há e temos que escolhe o salão para o meu casamento

- bem – ela falou- isso vai ser difícil já tem alguma idéia do que quer?

- ainda não vou precisar da sua ajuda- ela me deu um sorriso- eu tenho que escolher um local os convidados buffet, doces, bolo, decoração, flores eu vou pirar!

- não precisa se preocupa estou acostumada com casamentos então o seu será perfeito- ela me disse sorrindo- bem e agora o que vamos fazer?

- bem já que quer esse local o que pretende fazer?- eu perguntei afinal a loja é dela

- eu estava pensando em colocar um balcão ali- ela apontou para um canto- as paredes serão lilás eu gosto dessa cor

Ficamos discutindo sobre a loja por algum tempo ate que eu vi uma frase muito antiga bem de quando éramos crianças foi à primeira vez que vi Edward falando com Bella normal como duas crianças normais sem brigas, e sem discussões, onde a comida voava para cima dele.

- o que vai fazer com a frase?- eu perguntei mostrando a ela Bella leu lentamente e falou

- ela fica- Bella me garantiu- ela esta certa quando diz isso

_"Alguém me disse que aqui é onde tudo é melhor e mais seguro"_

E tem razão esse é o nosso lar e sei que Bella sentiu muita falta de nós e de tudo o que queria era ficar aqui com as pessoas que gostam dela. Ouvi uma musica e era o celular da Bella.

Eu suspirei vendo Bella atender ao telefone devia ser Emily pelo tom de voz que Bella atendeu...Mas logo ela mudou o tom

- como assim?- Bella perguntava- a empresa é minha eu fiz uma proposta a Emily e ela aceitou agora se a senhora pensa que pode mandar em mim está enganada- ela queria dobrar alguém e acho que era Renée- se quer guerra eu estou disposta a brigar

Ela desligou furiosa

- o que foi?- eu perguntei calma

- Renée acha que pirei – ela disse sorrindo- mais ela não vai conseguir me dobrar não nisso

- espero mesmo porque eu quero minha madrinha de casamento aqui- eu falei- alem do mais você sabe que é mais que isso você é uma irmã para mim Bella

- eu sei Alice e obrigada- ela me disse sorrindo- bem eu ainda tenho que almoçar com Edward e depois vãos buscar Nessie para levá-la ao uma praça.

- bem eu não quero atrapalhar esses planos- eu falei cheia de sub entendidos- serio Bella pensei que você e meu irmão não se bicassem

- e não nos bicávamos- ela me falou rindo- mais eu amo Nessie e por ela prefiro não brigar com seu irmão mais é claro que se ele quiser guerra ele terá

- ai vocês dois- eu afirmei rindo eles nunca iam mesmo mudar?- ai eu tive uma idéia tipo eu quero que todos dancem a valsa no meu casamento então quero ensaia tudo com vocês as damas e tudo mais...

- as damas?- ela perguntou surpresa- pensei que seria apenas Rosalie

- e seria mais eu esqueci de mencionar que há algumas outras amigas dispostas a fazerem isso- eu disse levando na esportiva- Kate é da família- eu informei- ela é irmã de Tanya a ex de Edward ela é tia de Nessie- pela expressão de Bella eu não devia ter contado

- como assim? – ela perguntou brava- esta brincando?

- não- eu falei com calma- Kate é a mais nova ela não se da bem com as outras irmãs Bella eu sou amiga dela Kate adora Nessie assim como Nessie gosta dela, e ela nunca revelou nada a Nessie

- esta bem Alice mais é apenas ela?- ela me perguntou

- sim Bella é apenas ela- eu falei- porque?

- eu tenho que ver os vestidos Alice isso demora um pouco não que eu não consiga porque é obvio que eu consigo mais isso é uma coisa muito demorada- achei que ela estava com ciúmes de Kate de verdade.

- ah Bella eu prometo que Kate e Rose serão as únicas- eu prometi- mais eu estou preocupada com uma coisa

- o que?- ela me perguntou

- Victoria- eu falei- não que eu me preocupe com ela mais eu a odeio ela também me odeia eu preferia que ela não viesse mais Edward ficaria bravo- eu não a queria em meu casamento

- mais Edward quer- ela me falou sem dar muita importância

- eu infelizmente terei que aturá-la- eu murmurei- aquela vaca ruiva idiota

- Alice!- ela me repreendeu- eu sei que vocês riem do que Nessie faz com Victoria mais pelo amor de deus não podem deixar- ela falou em um tom maternal

- ela merece- eu reclamei- ela é uma bruxa ela fingi que gosta da Bella- eu afirmei- eu aposto que ela vai fazer Edward colocá-la em uma escola interna- eu obviamente estava tentando colocar lenha na fogueira sabia que Bella ia se irritar com Edward e brigar com ele caso Victoria fizesse isso.

- Edward nunca faria isso- ela me afirmou

- pode ter certeza disso?- eu perguntei tentando planta o ódio entre ela e Victoria

- não- ela falou- mais vamos espera Edward disse que ela viajou por duas semanas não é?

- graças a deus!- exclamei feliz- juro Bella essa mulher é pior que Tanya

- essa Tanya ela é muito bonita?- ela perguntou eu senti uma pontada de ciúmes ali

- bem Tanya é linda na maneira dela sim mais porque?- eu perguntei interessada

- bem Edward falou que ela bonita foi apenas uma curiosidade- ela falou tentando se manter calma

- bem todas a namoradas de Edward devem ser bonitas- eu falei novamente tentando botar lenha na fogueira- Tanya loira, Victoria ruiva só esta faltando uma morena claro que estou falando dele apresentar a família porque já devem ter tido varias

- chega Alice- ela falou- eu não preciso saber da vida sexual e pessoal do seu irmão eu só preciso saber sobre Nessie

- ah sim- eu falei- eu sinto muito mais sua vida como esta Bella?- eu perguntei calma- não tivemos tempo para falar dela

- de mal a pior eu não durmo com ninguém há 6 meses- ela me disse não pude não rir- claro que Emily insisti em me mandar alguns pretendentes mais eu não gostei de nenhum deles eles me irritam e só falam deles mesmos.

- ai Bella você ainda vai achar o seu príncipe encantado- eu disse sorrindo mais ela gargalhou

- francamente Alice príncipe encantado?- ela me perguntou histérica- isso não existe

- talvez sim talvez não – eu falei despreocupada – talvez ele ainda esteja por ai esperando por você- eu pensei em Edward obviamente mais ela com toda certeza nem notou os meus pensamentos em meu irmão de olhos verdes.

- quem sabe- ela concordou comigo- mais eu tenho que ir- ela falou olhando a hora- nos vemos mais tarde na casa de Esme?

- claro que sim- eu falei – ela ficará tão contente

- sim, sim e diga a Rosalie para ir também – ela falou me dando um beijo- ate logo

Eu a vi sair dando um meio sorriso é Edward estava facilitando muito o meu trabalho agora resta saber se ele vai fazer o que quero que ele faça porque se for em vão o que eu estou fazendo eu estou perdida.

**Bella Pov's**

É Alice não precisava me contar a vida de Edward afinal ele é homem e a vida dela não me interessa a não ser tudo que for relacionado a Nessie, eu dirigi ate o restaurante onde almoçaríamos, depois iríamos buscar Nessie na escola e por fim um passeio na praça, depois eu com toda certeza ia falar com Esme sobre a empresa e o casamento de Alice.

Cheguei bem antes do esperado então entrei e lá estava ele calmo como sempre eu sorri quando ele me viu indo ate a mesa. Edward estava de terno era tão formal, eu nunca pensei que viria Edward Cullen assim tão serio ta certo que ele sempre foi meio certinho, irritante e tudo, mas ele esta bem diferente do que eu estava acostumada a ver.

- oi- eu murmurei para ele me sentando na mesa

- oi- ele me respondeu- então como foi à noite?

- calma Nessie é um anjo de criança- eu falei calma – aproveitando a folga?

- um pouco- ele me contou – mais eu gosto de tê-la em casa

- sabe que pode pegá-la quando quiser- eu falei rindo- ela é sua filha

- não com Tanya me atormentando- ele falou então me lembrei de Kate

- Alice me disse que Kate irmã de Tanya será uma das duas damas- eu falei vendo a expressão dele que era de calma

- é uma boa- ele falou- Kate é muito amiga dela também, claro que não tanto quanto você. Ela é uma boa amiga ela nunca falou nada com Nessie sobre Tanya- ele me disse ainda calmo- eu não sei como ela poderia ser irmã de Tanya

- ela é tão boa assim?- eu perguntei sondando mais do que interessada

- muito Nessie a adora- ele me falou- mais da conta mesmo de tudo isso?

- do que?- perguntei

- empresa, desfile, casamento, Emily me parece muita coisa- ele sorria para mim

- e é- eu falei- mais eu sei que posso com tudo isso eu tenho que poder

- Bella me desculpe- ele me disse formal eu perdi alguma coisa?- se eu soubesse que sua vida seria assim jamais enviaria os desenhos- agora sim eu entendi

- não precisa de desculpa- eu falei quase brigando- isso é minha vida eu gosto do meu trabalho será cansativo mais eu vou me dobrar

- e eu ainda estou colocando Nessie em sua vida- ele grunhiu- eu sou um idiota

- é sim – eu falei- e dos grandes- eu completei- por achar que eu não dou conta pensei que confiasse em mim

- e confio- ele me disse me olhando nos olhos novamente senti meu coração parar de bater ohh droga! Respire Bella respire- confio muito em você Bella

Oh droga! Ele me diz isso com essa intensidade idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, eu não mereço isso deve ser praga de Alice só pode.

- Edward- estranhamente não foi a minha voz a pronuncia o nome dele e sim de uma mulher ela era alta linda com seus lindos cabelos loiros morangos, seus olhos eram azuis pela discrição essa seria Tanya, eu odeio ter que falar isso mais porque diabos ele tinha que ter uma ex tão linda? Sim linda claro que eu sou mais bonita mais argh!

- o que faz aqui Tanya- ele rosnou para ela- fui claro quando disse que você não ia se aproximar de Nessie

- não pode me afastar da minha filha- ela falou quase gritando e se sentando em uma cadeira- amo Vanessa

- claro quando percebeu isso?- ele perguntou sarcástico?- ela cresceu sem você! Para ela você esta morta!

- eu não vou permiti isso- ela falou alto – eu entrei na justiça para ficar com a guarda dela- ela disse a ele

- vamos ver se você consegue ganhar- ele falou- uma mãe que abandona uma filha rá- ele riu com sarcasmo

- eu tenho uma casa um marido e tudo o que ela precisa- ela falou convencida de si- pelo que eu sei você não esta casado e Nessie fica largada com sua mãe ou com a louca da sua irmã

- largada?- eu perguntei me metendo na conversa que era mais discussão eu ri- você acha que ela esta largada?

- e você quem é?- ela perguntou me encarando

- uma pessoa- eu falei- uma pessoa bem melhor do que você que é uma mulher amarga que saiu de não se sabe onde para tentar roubar a filha dos outros- descarreguei- eu sou uma mulher bem melhor do que você que abandonou uma filha

- ah deve ser uma das suas amantes- ela falou grossa- escuta aqui não se meta nessa historia- vi Edward se enrijecer mais eu fui bem simples

- amante?- eu perguntei- escuta aqui- eu me levantei- saia da minha frente agora!- ela me olhou com cara de "o que?" Mais eu mal notei isso porque eu a peguei pelo braço forte ela ia sair da minha frente, claro que ela berrou fez quase um escândalo mais pelo amor de deus como ela entra aqui e fala assim? Ah não ela não ia me trata assim depois de colocá-la a chutes para fora! Sim eu a joguei na rua mesmo com todos me olhando.

- Bella você?...- ele me perguntou completamente perplexo

- aquela vadia nunca mais vai falar comigo- eu rosnei para ele – e você podia ter batido nela

- eu ainda sou um cavalheiro- ela me disse com uma voz não sei se de preocupação ou de achar aquilo hilário – mais eu bem que ficaria mais contente se você tivesse batido nela

- teremos uma outra oportunidade- eu falei rindo- ou pelo menos vou torce para isso porque vou adorar quebrar a cara dela

- Bella quando se tornou tão violenta?- ele me perguntou meio brincalhão

- tive que aprender a me defende e fiz defesa pessoal também- eu revelei rindo mais ainda- ela não teria a menor chance.

- eu percebi- ele falou mais brincalhão que antes- bem esta preparada para uma tarde com Nessie?

- sempre estou- afirmei para ele sorrindo a raiava de Tanya já havia passado, argh! Edward consegue me acalmar, e o pior, eu acho que eu gosto disso, do poder que ele exerce sobre mim, maldição Bella pense este ainda é o Edward Cullen que você odeia.

- e o que vai fazer depois?- ele me perguntou

- hoje eu vou tomar um chá com a sua mãe – eu falei me perguntando o porque do interesse dele

- ah- foi o que ele disse

- porque?- eu perguntei descontraída

- ah nada- ele disfarçou- só me perguntando se vai querer ajuda para cuida de papeis para a sua nova loja sabe que eu posso ajudar

- ah – eu vacilei – ah claro que vou precisa de ajuda com isso

Eu não sei mais pareceu que ele queria ficar mais tempo comigo. E o mais estranho é que eu parecia não me importar de passar mais tempo com ele.

- preparada?- ele me perguntou

- ah claro!- eu falei- vamos buscar Nessie

Fomos em carros separados para a escola de Nessie eu fiquei me perguntando mais sobre o plano de Alice, não posso negar que Edward é lindo muito lindo mesmo mais eu nunca me casaria com ele, não porque eu ainda não tenha plena confiança nele mais porque Edward é um cafajeste pelo menos foi o que me pareceu ate agora e Tanya me confirmou isso me chamando de "amante" dele.

Chegamos na escola de Nessie bem rápido ela estava ali com algumas meninas deviam estar brincando ela sorriu correndo ate Edward o abraçando

- papai você veio- ela falou alegre

- eu disse que vinha não e?- ele perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido

- Nessie agora acredita- ela falou sorridente

- tenho uma surpresa- ele falou no ouvido dela foi então que eu me aproximei dela

- TIA BELLA! –ela pareceu mais surpresa que o normal- você veio!

- não disse que íamos hoje a praça?- eu perguntei

- sim mais Nessie não acreditou- ela me falou – mais Nessie agora vai sempre acredita em tia Bella porque Nessie ama tia Bella, e tia Bella ama Nessie

Eu sorri a beijando no rosto Edward nos encarava com um sorriso no rosto um sorriso típico dele quando feliz, um lindo e maravilhoso sorriso que me deixou um pouco sem ar.

-bem vamos?- ele perguntou calmo nos acenamos e Nessie foi com ele eu ia seguí-lo de carro para a praça na verdade eu nem ao menos sabia direito sobre aonde íamos.

Chegamos a uma praça linda com um grande verde e grandes arvorem fiquei olhando haviam varias crianças ali brincando com os pais, Nessie ia gostar disso.

- Nessie gosta dessa praça- ela falou correndo pelos gramados eu corri atrás dela Edward se sentou em um banco apenas nos olhando brincando pela grama parecíamos duas crianças claro que ela era uma criança mais ela estava mais viva do que nunca, eu me senti uma criança como a muito tempo não me sentia ás vezes sinto falta da minha infância.

- esta gostando?- eu perguntei

- sim Nessie ama tia Bella – ela falou- porque tia Bella não fica pra sempre com Nessie?

- querida- eu falei xingando Alice mentalmente isso é plano dela só poderia eu ia tentar arrancar alguma coisa dela- o que Alice pediu o você?

- tia Alice não me pediu nada- ela falou com a voz falhando- tia Alice ama Nessie e Nessie prometeu não conta nada à tia Bella nem ao papai- ela falou sorrindo encantadora

- Alice- eu murmurei zangada de repente uma bola caiu na nossa frente Nessie a pegou

- que bola bonita!- ela falou sorrindo

- oi- disse um menino eu o olhei ele tinha um cabelo comprido era bem moreninho e olhos escuros sorri- pode me devolver à bola?

- claro- eu falei- Nessie devolve a bola ao menino por favor- eu pedi ela me olhou triste

- você quer brincar? – ele perguntou notando que Nessie estava triste por devolver ele sorria meigamente tão inocente eram essas crianças- eu to com o meu ai e as minhas irmãs aqui- ele falou sorrindo era encantador- olha ele ali- ele apontou um velho senhor que estava acompanhado de duas pequenas meninas elas tinham uma cabelo preto intenso e outra era uma ruivinha bonitinha.

- Nessie pode ir tia Bella?- ela perguntou com olhos pidões olhos de Alice eu suspirei pela madrugada ela se parece mesmo com Alice assim é impossível.

- tudo bem mais eu vou ficar de olho ta?- eu falei já me dando por vencida os olhos pidões de Alice herdados por Nessie iam me convencer de qualquer jeito.

- obrigado tia- ela falou sorrindo- eu sou Vanessa Nessie Cullen- ela falou para o menino

- eu sou Jacob Black- ele falou sorrindo, Jacob Black é um nome muito comum, mais eu não sei o porque de eu ter gostado desse menino muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar, acho que Jacob e Nessie vão se torna grandes amigos- mais pode me chamar de Jake!

Eu sorri vendo os dois irem brincar depois virei-me para Edward que estava com uma cara horrível.

Epa

Esqueci que ele estava ali, ótimo agora o bicho vai pegar porque o rosto dele para mim não era dos melhores.

* * *

**Agradecimentos as Reviews:**

_**Sam Dutra **_

_**-Granger**_

_**Lali Motoko **_

_**Larissa Lioncourt**_

_**Mayarah**_

_**Hebe**_

_**Pati**_

_**Carol Venancio**_

_**Kinhaa**_

_**Mih Brandon Cullen**_

_**Lucy Myh**_

_**Mariana D.**_

_**Vanessa S.**_

**

* * *

**

**Infelizmente eu não posso responder as reviews mais li uma da Carol Venâncio, que decidir responder porque achei que é parte da historia.**

**Bem Carol eu tinha uma Bella Brooke, e uma Alice doidinha por compras, eu ai tive uma espécie de sonho com a historia toda e o Edward era um cafajeste acho que de alguma novela, ou filme, não me lembro muito bem...já faz muito tempo...mais já sabem que ele é um bom pai, uma boa pessoa entre outras coisas.**

**Kissus**

**Ja Ne**

**20/09/2009**


	8. 7 Agonia

**Disclaime: **Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso: **Bem qualquer semelhança da Bella com uma certa personagem de uma certa serie que por acaso se chama One Tree Hill, bem saibam que não me pertence é que eu realmente já havia escrito a Bella como a Brooke Davis então fiquem avisados.

**Caraca... sei que eu sou uma má autora eu sei que não tem como eu ficar me desculpando toda vez que não postar e sempre dar uma desculpa...mais eu tenho que novamente dizer 1000 desculpas.**

**Oi bem gente eu queria novamente me desculpar por ter demorado tanto a postar eu ia postar dia 12 dia das crianças mais por varios motivos eu não postei, mais agora esta ai mais um capitulo. Eu quero agradecer a todos aqueles que estão lendo comentando ou não, e pedi um pouco mais de paciencia com a demora dos capitulos, tentarei postar o mais rapido que puder.**

**Eu estou postando no site uma nova Fic de Twilight: Coração Ferido espero que leiam e gostem**

**Boa Leitura**

**

* * *

**

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 7. "Agonia"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**-**

**-**

**Edward Pov's**

Acho que Bella pirou de vez como ela deixa a minha filha, minha pequena criança ir brincar com um menino... UM MENINO e ainda por cima desconhecido, ótimo era o que me faltava! Ela veio me olhando com medo talvez ela esteja com medo da cara que eu fiz para ela não era de decepção era de algo mais... era de que irresponsabilidade é essa?

- Edward- ela murmurou baixo e com medo

- você ficou louca?- eu perguntei a acusando - deixou minha filha sair com um estranho?- eu gritei para ela sim eu sou um pai muito ciumento

- ela esta bem eu vi o pai do menino ela esta ali- ela apontou para Nessie brincando com um menino e duas meninas- por deus acha que eu deixaria ela ir se eu não confiasse?

- e você confia?- eu perguntei- devia ter me perguntado

- você diria não- ela acusou é ela tinha razão nisso eu não permitiria, eu sei bem o que é bom para Nessie.

- exatamente- eu falei bravo- eu nunca deixaria minha filha sair com um menino estranho

- esta me chamando de irresponsável?- ela perguntou ofendida- acha que eu deixaria ela se machucar?- tinha algo ali como um estranho orgulho dela como se eu estivesse errado e ela certa

- não intencionalmente- eu falei- mais porcaria Bella como pode saber se o homem não é um seqüestrador?- perguntei preocupado e era teoricamente verdade afinal de contas eu não conhecia esse homem.

- Edward esta me ofendendo- ela falou- eu posso não a conhecer a muito tempo mais a amo tanto quanto você!- ela berrou comigo

- não pode amá-la como eu amo- eu berrei para ela também- eu sou o pai dela! Você é apenas uma estranha que chegou agora!

Minhas palavras foram duras demais pelo menos eu acho que devem ter sido porque Bella ficou de boca aberta acho que a machuquei muito dizendo isso, mais ela não entende Nessie é minha filha eu sei o que é melhor para ela. Bella ficou chocada ela permaneceu quieta enquanto eu me levantava indo a Nessie. E o pior não é isso o pior é senti que eu estou errado por estar certo o pior é saber que eu a estou fazendo sofrer.

- papai- ela falou sorrindo- olha o Jake me deixou brincar!- ela falou mais feliz ainda

- temos que ir- eu falei cortando a felicidade dela

- mais eu quero brincar mais- ela falou com aquela cara de Alice mais dessa vez não ia funcionar não mesmo.

- vamos embora agora- eu falei firme ela abaixou a cabeça

- ta- ela falou- eu tenho que ir Jake thau- ela disse jogando a bola para ele

- thau Nessie- o moleque falou eu rosnei baixinho indo com ela, menino fingido na certa queria me enrola se fazendo de bom menino.

- mais e a tia Bella- ela me perguntou olhando para Bella que permanecia sentada

- Bella vai ficar aqui um tempo mais- eu falei- você vai para casa comigo

Ela não gostou começou a reclama obviamente mais eu a levei para o carro e comecei a dirigir para casa, tentando é claro manter a calma com Nessie afinal ela não tinha culpa de eu ter brigado com a Bella, eu sou um idiota mesmo.

- papai eu quero a tia Bella- ela me disse alto eu estava mesmo tentando esquecer a minha briga com a Bella mais Nessie não estava me ajudando muito.

- não- eu falei bravo- Bella tem coisas a fazer então vamos para casa e você vai para seu quarto e acabou

Acho que fui bem severo porque ela não falou mais nada eu relaxei um pouco mais agora me lembrei da expressão que vi no rosto de Bella era de dor de raiva e muitas outras coisas eu odeio ter brigado com ela logo quando fizemos as pazes, mais ela não entende o que é ficar preocupado com um filho, não entende que Tanya esta por ai esperando um descuido meu para se aproximar de Nessie e ficar com ela eu não vou perder a minha filha.

Chegamos em casa Nessie foi direto para o quarto sem olha para mim e de cara emburrada era incrivelmente parecida com Alice pelo menos nesse aspecto, sentei no sofá para pensar na burrada que fiz olhei minha correspondência e ali estava uma intimação judicial. Ótimo era o que eu precisava agora minha filha revoltada comigo, a mulher mais admirável do mundo tirando minha mãe brava comigo e agora uma intimação sobre a guarda de Nessie. Eu pensei que Tanya não seria nem um pouco capaz disso, Emmett vai adorar!

Fui ao quarto de Nessie ela tinha que tomar um banho entrei ela estava na cama deitada

- Nessie vamos tomar um banho- eu falei serio e tentando manter a calma

- Nessie não quer!- ela falou ainda brava comigo e de bico eu odeio quando Alice a faz fazer esse tipo de birra.

- você não tem escolha- eu falei tentando não brigar mais com ela, o que é praticamente impossível afina ela me lembra Alice e Bella.

- Nessie quer a tia Bella aqui- ela falou gritando- Nessie só vai tomar banho quando a tia Bella estiver aqui!- minha filha esta me fazendo chantagem.

- você vai tomar banho agora- eu falei- porque eu estou te mandado- eu disse frio para manter a calma

- eu quero a tia Bella- ela falava já chorando- porque Nessie não pode ficar com tia Bella? Nessie ama tia Bella eu quero a minha mãe!- ela gritou mais alto- EU QUERO AGORA!- ela começou a chorar mais forte- EU QUERO ELA PAPAI EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

Ótimo novamente ela quer que Bella seja a mãe dela perfeito isso só pode ser praga de Alice, eu vou acabar com Alice quando a vê porque isso é culpa dela, Nessie não era assim tão mimada ate Bella chegar na minha vida e olha agora ela gritando comigo querendo Bella, querendo que ela fosse sua mãe!

- Vanessa Cullen- eu falei firme- já chega!- eu disse brigando- Bella não é a sua mãe!- eu praticamente gritei agora- pare de se comporta assim você não vai mais ver Bella!

Isso eu acho que foi a gota d'água porque Nessie parou de gritar, ela ficou surpresa acho que ela nunca esperaria que dissesse uma coisa dessas, porque diabos Bella Swan voltou? Porque ela tinha que se apaixonar pela minha filha? Eu sabia que as duas iam sofrer e agora eu me sinto culpado por ter dito isso porque Nessie minha filha estava arrasada.

Eu a deixei sozinha no quarto e fui eu mesmo tomar um banho eu precisava relaxar um pouco eu precisava disso, entrei no chuveiro a água estava fria perfeito para refleti.

Eu não esperava que Nessie fosse gostar tanto de Bella assim nesse pouco tempo, ela se apegou mais do que eu pensava, e ainda por cima Tanya volta maldita mulher! Ai que maravilha minha vida esta de cabeça par baixo só com a chegada de Isabella Swan a minha vida.

Agora o que mais me falta? Já sei o teto cair em cima da minha cabeça, ou melhor, Alice cair em cima de mim porque ela cairia ela ia me matar ia me xingar de nomes horríveis porque ela queria isso ela queria que eu ficasse com Bella. Eu admito eu gosto de Bella mais não daríamos certo nunca, como óleo e água nunca nos misturaríamos. Me vesti rapidamente ia ter que me desculpar com Nessie eu odiava ficar assim com ela a única vez que ela parou de falar comigo foi quando fiquei noivo de Victoria, fui ao quarto novamente entrei mais estava vazio fui ate o banheiro dela e ela não estava lá

- Nessie?- eu chamei pelo quarto depois indo procurar pelo apartamento ela não estava aqui voltei para o quarto desesperado e tinha uma coisa escrita em uma caligrafia horrível

_"Fui ficar com a mamãe"_

Ela saiu da casa eu me desesperei minha filhinha de apenas 5 anos sumiu? E com Tanya nas ruas eu me desesperei mais peguei o telefone liguei para a portaria mais lá ninguém a viu passar ela deve ter passado entre a multidão de pessoas, liguei para Alice.

**Bella Pov's**

Edward estava com a pior cara do mundo eu me assustei mesmo com ela

- Edward- murmurei baixo e com medo pela expressão dele

- você ficou louca?- ele mais me acusou do que perguntou- deixou minha filha sair com um estranho?

- ela esta bem eu vi o pai do menino ela esta ali- apontei Jake e as irmãs dele - por deus acha que eu deixaria ela ir se eu não confiasse?

- e você confia?- ele me perguntou grosso- devia ter me perguntado

- você diria não- eu acusei

- exatamente- ele me falou muito mais do que bravo grosso- eu nunca deixaria minha filha sair com um menino estranho

- esta me chamando de irresponsável?- eu perguntei mais do que ofendida ele acha que eu a deixaria se machucar? Logo eu que a amo tanto assim - acha que eu deixaria ela se machucar?

- não intencionalmente- ele falou grosso novamente- mais porcaria Bella como pode saber se o homem não é um seqüestrador?- acho que aquele porcaria seria outra coisa

- Edward esta me ofendendo- eu falei já perdendo a calma ele feriu o meu orgulho feminino- eu posso não a conhecer a muito tempo mais a amo tanto quanto você!- Berrei a ultima parte

- não pode amá-la como eu amo- ele gritou para mim também- eu sou o pai dela! Você é apenas uma estranha que chegou agora!

Aquilo me chocou uma estranha? Eu me deixei ficar abalada na hora eu sou apenas uma estranha que chegou agora... isso me magoou mais do que a própria Emily dizer que eu não teria filhos isso foi mais do que dor foi como um rasgo no peito.

Ele se afastou buscando Nessie ela não queria ir eu vi mais eu não tinha forças para ir lá eu não tenho forças para olhar para ele não tenho mais.

Ele partiu com ela emburrada e eu fiquei ali lagrimas silenciosa caíram de meu rosto perfeito eu engasguei com o próprio choro, quando um menino parou na minha frente era o mesmo menino de antes Jake.

- ta chorando porque?- ele me perguntou – eu queria ter brincado mais com a Nessie

- eu queria poder tê-la – eu disse mais ele não entendeu quem entenderia uma louca que chora na pracinha do nada, no mínimo deve pensar que eu sou louca.

- ela não é sua filha?- ele me perguntou curioso

- não – eu falei tentando secar as lagrimas que ainda não pararam droga de sentimentos

- mais ela disse que você era mãe dela- ele me disse eu pensei ser bobagem- eu queria a minha mãe comigo

- o que houve com a sua mãe?- eu perguntei

- ela morreu- ele falou de cabeça baixa, valeu Bella você fez o menino ficar triste esta de parabéns.

- ah eu sinto muito- eu falei triste por fazer o pequeno chorar

- o meu pai- ele apontou o velho senhor- cuida de mim e de Rachel e Rebeca- ele apontou as meninas

- Jake- o velho senhor falou- espero que não esteja incomodando a srta- ele falou como se estivesse o repreendendo

- ah não – eu falei- ele estava conversando comigo- eu explique- às vezes é bom conversar com as crianças é relaxante- eu expliquei

- ah sim- ele falou- seu marido não gostou muito de ter deixado a menina conosco não é?- ele perguntou calmo- ah que idéia eu não me apresentei sou Billy Black

- Isabella Swan mais pode me chamar de Bella- eu disse sorrindo- ele não é meu marido- eu corrigi- graças a deus aquele grosso idiota- ele riu- ah deve pensar que sou louca

- ah não- ele falou- mais pensei porque observei modo que ele olhava você e sua filha

- ah- eu murmurei- Nessie não é minha filha – eu falei triste

- ah eu sinto- ele falou- ela parecia muito com você

Eu sorri ficando ali mais um tempo mais logo me despedi de Jake, Billy me deu o telefone dele caso eu quisesse ver Jake novamente, peguei meu carro ia para a casa de Esme eu estava abatida eu confesso mais eu tinha que ir afinal não via minha tia há tempos.

A casa continuava do jeito que me lembrava linda eu estacionei vendo que o carro de Alice não estava ali mais o de Emmett estava senti uma coisa ruim no peito uma espécie de pressentimento ruim, entrei na casa a empregada me atendeu ela estava nervosa cheguei na sala Esme correu e me abraçou, mais não era uma abraço de saudades eu conheço esse tipo de abraço é de conforto.

- ah Bella quanto tempo- ela falou ela estava chorando

- o que houve?- eu perguntei era obvio que ela não estava chorando por me ver ali Rosalie estava ali também ela estava triste

- Nessie- ela falou me senti mal vi Carlisle, Emmett, Alice e Edward entrando ele estava horrível – ela fugiu do apartamento de Edward- Esme murmurou em meu ouvido

Acho que foi a ultima coisa que ouvi mesmo depois disse eu me senti molenga senti o chão sumir de meus pés acho que desmaiei porque todas a luzes sumiram.

Ouvi murmúrios de gente me chamando Esme principalmente mais eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa Nessie sumiu... ela fugiu.

- Bella- era a voz de Edward- acorde- ele quase me implorava- preciso de sua ajuda

Eu abri os olhos às lagrimas novamente estavam em meus olhos eu não sabia mais o que fazer meu desespero era imenso.

- como ela sumiu?- eu murmurei

- minha culpa- ele falou- eu briguei com ela disse que ela não poderia te ver mais – ele estava agoniado com isso

- a policia ainda não achou ela no bairro- Emmett falou- Bella esta bem?

Eu me levantei a tonteira passou mais a dor no peito não, eu estava péssima tinha sido minha culpa.

- o que eu posso fazer?- perguntei a Edward

- primeiro eu quero que me perdoe- ele falou- eu não devia ter falado aquilo eu sou um miserável

- chega!- eu falei- eu não quero isso eu não quero você se sentindo culpado- eu falei ainda em lagrimas

- Bella talvez fosse melhor se eu lhe desse um remédio você esta pálida- Carlisle falou

- eu vou ficar bem- falei claro que não acreditariam porque eu ainda estava chorando

Ficamos ali esperando sinais Emmett e Edward foram novamente procurá-la nas ruas eu fiquei parada ali na janela imóvel sentindo culpa sim culpa porque ela deve ter fugido por minha culpa, minha somente minha porque Edward me alertou de que nos duas sofreríamos Emily deve esta pulando de alegria ou deve querer pular depois que ouvir isso.

Não sei por quanto eu ouvi uma musica irritante tocar ela tocava e tocava estava pouco me importando com ela

- Bella- a voz era de Alice- o telefone- eu olhei para o aparelho pequeno mais eu estava imóvel, levantei a mãe o pegando e atendendo

- alo- eu falei sem vida era minha mãe- o que houve?- perguntei- o que? Esta brincando a filha de Edward sumiu- eu falei ela queria que eu fosse ate um evento que aconteceria hoje a noite- como não me importa?- eu perguntei gritando- você se esqueceu de como é ter uma filha?- eu novamente berrei acho que me recuperando do trauma – problema dos Cullen? Onde esta a sua solidariedade?- ela falava que isso não era problema dela- eu te odeio você é uma mulher amarga! – eu não desliguei pelo contrario eu taquei o telefone na parede com força o quebrando na hora todos me olharam

- Bella- Esme me chamou- se acalme- ela falou me abraçando e eu novamente chorei

- isso é minha culpa- eu falei – Edward me disse mais eu não me importei

- não Bella- Alice falou- é minha culpa eu pedi a ela que me ajudasse a unir vocês dois- ela falou com lagrimas –eu sou uma pessoa má

Ótimo era o que me faltava eu Alice e Edward se culpando pelo que aconteceu eu estou em um ótimo dia, perfeito eu devo ter tacado chiclete na cruz não é?

- PAREM COM ISSO!- Rosalie gritou- _porra!_ Já chega Esme não agüenta mais- ela falou- nem eu parem de se culpar Nessie vai aparecer eu sei disso agora vocês se culparem não esta ajudando- ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos

- tem razão- eu falei- isso não vai ajudar

Ficamos sentadas ali imóveis esperando noticias, estava anoitecendo e nada eu estava completamente desesperada mais eu não podia mostrar isso não podia mesmo Esme estava horrível e eu pioraria as coisas com as minhas irritantes lagrimas.

- Bella- Alice falou- o que aconteceu entre você e Edward?

- eu deixei Nessie ir brincar com um menino- eu falei baixo- ele estava com o pai e as irmãs e convidou Nessie para brincar eu deixei mais esqueci de perguntar a Edward ele teve razão em brigar comigo

- mais ela estava bem?- Alice me perguntou calma

- sim ela estava se divertindo com Jake- eu falei me lembrando de quando eles brincavam

- eu fui um idiota- falou a voz grave e rouca de Edward entrando na sala com Emmett, Carlisle e agora com Jasper

- nada- Emmett falou

- Bella esta se sentindo bem?- carlisle perguntou- você esta muito pálida

- eu estou bem – eu afirmei mentindo é claro estava mal péssima mais quando eu olhava para Edward via que eu não era a única

Ele estava horrível vestia apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa que estava aberta os três primeiros botões seu cabelo estava desarrumado sinal de que o mexeu muito em sinal de desespero.

- a policia não ligou- Jasper perguntou a Alice

- não- ela falou- algum sinal de ter sido Tanya?

- não- Emmett falou- ela estava com Irina e Kate que chegou de viajem hoje à tarde

Eu permanecia agora quieta distante deles refletindo a dor era parecida... a de perde um filho essa dor não era a mesma de quando eu perdi o meu bebê era mais forte mais longa e deixa com mais desespero... e porque? Simples quando um filho nosso morre nos sabemos que nunca mais o veremos, sabemos que ele não vai mais voltar que ele estará em um lugar melhor... mais essa dor era pior porque eu não sabia onde Nessie estava eu não sabia se ela voltaria, se ela estava bem se alguém não a pegou ou se alguém ia fazer mal a ela.

A minha dor era pior do que a de quando eu perdi o meu bebê, era tão grande quanto a que eu via nos olhos de Edward porque a dor ali era igualmente a minha era não só apenas dor era culpa era desespero era raiva de si mesmo.

**Emmett Pov's**

Eu estou arrasado sim arrasado porque minha sobrinha sumiu Edward é agonia pura isso esta me deixando mais louco porque eu não posso compreende tão bem assim como ele se sente. Porque se fosse eu ali no lugar dele eu já teria surtado já teria ficado louco e mais louco.

Mais eu olhando para Bella Swan vejo que ela estava tão arrasada quanto ele ela estava surtada estava se culpando e estava fraca por não conseguir fazer nada, foi então que me lembrei

Ela perdeu um filho ela sabia como era pelo menos chegava perto de ser parecido mais eu entendia que era pior porque ela por mais que amasse aquele bebê dentro dela ela não conhecia pessoalmente ela não o tinha tocado brincado com ele não como Nessie, ela estava surtada pelo fato de não saber onde estava Nessie ela devia pensar que talvez nunca mais fosse vê-la nunca mais fosse brincar com ela.

Aquilo estava me deixando louco pirado total Alice chorava de um lado com Jasper a consolando, Rosalie tentava se manter firme mais eu conhecia a minha mulher eu sabia como ela era apesar daquela pose de durona ela estava morrendo de medo.

Minha mãe estava infeliz estava vendo o desespero de Edward e não podia fazer nada por ele assim como meu pai isso me deixava louco! Não poder dizer nada nem me expressa por medo de magoá-los eu queria poder dizer que Nessie ia volta para casa que ela ia voltar segura mais eu não só mentiria para eles como para mim mesmo.

Edward estava de um lado da sala onde ninguém poderia ver o rosto agoniado dele, o rosto de tristeza e de culpa ele estava chorando o meu irmão que não vejo chorar desde os 18 anos estava chorando e eu estava ali impotente não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Isso me deixava louco! Eu me sentia inútil ali Rosalie fingia não precisar de consolo e eu me sentia mais inútil do que nunca.

Bella estava do outro lado um contra Edward ela olhava a janela acho que na esperança de ver alguém chegar com Nessie ela estava pálida e fraca eu me perguntava o que aconteceu entre ela e Edward. Chega eu estou ficando surtado!

**Bella Pov's**

Isso me deixava louca a espera me matava.

Alice sendo consolada por Jasper, Rosalie sendo forte, Esme sendo consolada por Carlisle Emmett parado com cara de que ia surta a qualquer momento, Edward estava distante de mim ele estava chorando eu sabia disso porque eu ouvia a dor eu sentia a mesma dor.

Ele se virou me olhando os olhos verdes estavam sem vida sem força me deixava louca vê-lo assim mais do que a mim mesma... e ele entendeu que eu sentia a mesma dor que ele a mesma culpa e raiva de mim mesma. Eu sei que ele me entendeu porque ele veio ate mim.

Ele veio ate mim me abraçando com muita força e eu chorei ali com ele deixei que um homem novamente me visse assim fraca e desprotegida deixei mostrar que sou fraca como Emily disse mais porque eu não podia mostrar que eu sofria? Porque eu deveria esconder os meus sentimentos? Seria eu tão fraca só por mostrar que eu sofro?

- eu entendo- ele murmurou para mim- eu sou culpado Bella pare com isso esta me deixando mais louco

- eu não posso- eu falei chorando- eu estou ficando louca Edward a amo tanto- era tão verdadeiro meus sentimentos por ela, eu a desejava para mim, eu a queria para mim eu estava sendo tão egoísta ao ponto de querer ela apenas para mim.

- eu sei Bella eu sei- ele falou ainda abraçado a mim, a voz dele me reconfortava muito mais do que eu poderia pensar que me reconfortaria.

- mamãe, papai- uma voz soou correndo na nossa direção era a voz dela de Nessie eu senti minhas forças voltarem eu não sei de onde mais elas voltaram eu a peguei no colo com força chorando por tê-la ali comigo e Edward estava ali nos abraçando

- AH MEU DEUS!- eu falei- por deus Nessie- eu falava entre meus soluços- quase nos matou

- Tio Billy ajudou Nessie e voltar para casa ele disse que mamãe e papai deviam estar muito tristes e Nessie não quer isso- ela sorria marota para nos.

Eu me virei e vi o velho ancião parado com sua cadeira de rodas sim ele era paralítico e eu mal havia notado e ao lado do homem estava Jacob Black o filho dele que estava sorrindo por nos ver assim abraçados e feliz, naquele instante eu também desejei Jacob Black como filho, naquele momento eu o vi como mais do que uma criança o vi como um amigo que me uniu a minha pequena criança, o sorriso dele me reconfortou e me deu mais forças para segurar Nessie.

- papai esta bravo com Nessie- ela perguntou a ele

- não- ele falou- eu amo você filha- ele falou a beijando na testa- nunca mais faça isso

- mais Nessie queria ficar com a Bella- ela falou meu nome pela primeira vez desde que chegou

- e você vai- ele falou- eu prometo- ele disse me olhando não com culpa ou tristeza mais admiração e devoção...esse olhar me assustou um pouco

**

* * *

**

**Obrigado a todos aqueles que me enviaram Reviews de verdade gente eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração.**

**Então um recadinho básico, não fumem, não bebam, assistam New Moon em 20 de novembro como eu...**

**-**

**-**

**26/10/09**


	9. 8 Trabalho

**Disclaime: **Os personagens de crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer

**Aviso: **Bem qualquer semelhança da Bella com uma certa personagem de uma certa serie que por acaso se chama One Tree Hill, bem saibam que não me pertence é que eu realmente já havia escrito a Bella como a Brooke Davis então fiquem avisados.

**Oi meu povo! tudo bem com vocês? espero que sim, ha eu não demrei tanto pra postar como prometi antes de New Moon estreia huhu, espero que gostem deste capitulo e aproveitem New Moon no cinema, e tenho um avisinho, bem só postarei agora depois do dia 15 de dezembro motivo? Bem semana que vem eu tenho prova no meu curso tecnico, prova no médio do dia 7 a 15 e tenho que estudar então só depois do dia 15. Espero que compreendam.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 8. "Trabalho"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

**Bella Pov's**

Bem as coisas melhoraram nessa ultima semana Edward e eu fizemos novamente as pazes Nessie estava muito feliz com isso tudo, e Alice também nessa ultima semana eu tenho trabalhado bastante na minha nova loja e no meu futuro desfile que ia deixar claro a minha permanência aqui em Chicago.

Emmett não gostou muito de eu convidar Rosalie para ser a minha modelo principal mais ela acabou o convencendo assim eu já tinha a minha modelo mais bonita. Esme também me ajudou nessa ultima semana ela graças a deus esta me ajudando com o casamento de Alice que ainda não escolheu o lugar.

Eu fiquei em divida com Billy Black pai de Jacob Black um menino que encontrei na semana passada, ele foi o motivo de eu brigar com Edward mais ele (Edward meio que obrigado por mim e sua família) aceitou e ficou em uma divina como eu a Billy. Billy contou que encontrou Nessie passeando pela praça em que estivemos naquele dia ele sabia que eu e Edward devíamos estar quase loucos e a ajudou a procurar por nós.

Claro que agora eu perguntava algumas coisas Edward sobre Nessie coisas que eu antes achava perda de tempo, ele bem que fala que não precisa que sabe que eu não a deixaria se machucar e tudo mais... mais eu preferi assim.

Emmett nos contou naquela mesma noite que quase surtou afinal Alice sendo consolada por Jasper, Esme por Carlisle, Rosalie fazendo pose de macho forte e eu e Edward estávamos loucos de preocupação e disse que eu parecia à noiva cadáver eu odiei a comparação mais acabou pegando.

Renée não ligou novamente acho que fui muito dura com ela porque ela mal me deixou uma mensagem eu liguei para casa meu pai falou que ela esta chateada pelo que eu falei e eu fui clara com ele em dizer que ela é uma controladora e que ela pouco se importa com o sofrimento dos outros. Bem pelo menos Charlie concorda comigo nisso acho que sou muito mais parecida com ele.

- Bella- ah sim era a minha secretaria assistente e outras coisas mais

- oi Ângela que bom que chegou- eu falei sorrindo Ângela tem sido um anjo na minha vida ela tem me ajudado muito mesmo esse não sendo exatamente o trabalho

- eu já terminei o inventario- ela falou sorrindo era fácil trabalhar com Ângela

- ah obrigado- eu falei- você pode ir almoçar já esta na hora de você descasar

- esta bem-ela falou- ate mais tarde

A obra aqui nessa minha loja não estava muito rápida não muita coisa a ser quebrada, pouco tempo para ser tudo quebrado mais eu tinha certeza que daria certo. Tinha que dar porque se não eu estava totalmente ferrada com Emily.

- Bella- falou Alice entrando com Nessie – chegamos então vamos almoçar?

- claro- eu falei indo ate Nessie a beijando na testa- adivinha- eu falei a olhando- eu convidei o Jake e o pai dele disse que ele pode vir

Nessie ficou contente ela gostou muito de Jacob Black em poucos dias eles desenvolveram uma amizade eterna pelo menos foi o que pareceu para mim. E agora eu entendi o porque do Edward não gostar muito disso de Nessie com outras crianças...ele era um daqueles pais antiquados e ciumentos. Eu ri por horas quando eu descobri isso ele não gostou muito mais não fui à única Alice e Emmett acharam isso ridículo.

E a desculpa dele para nós não os entendermos nós não temos filhos eu ri mais ainda porque isso era o cumulo do ridículo, ele não gosta do menino porque o menino era menino porque se fosse apenas meninas ele mesmo disse que não se importaria nem um pouco.

Hoje almoçaríamos em um Mc Donalts claro que não é o lugar certo para se almoçar mais quis fazer um almoço divertido entre as crianças Billy disse que traria Jake e quando chegamos ele já estava lá eu perguntei por Rachel e Rebeca as outras filhas dele e ele disse que elas estavam na casa de uma amiga brincando.

- Hei Nessie- Jake falava- vamos- ele chamou correndo para uma mesa

- preparada?- eu perguntei a Alice

- ora eu sempre estou preparada- ela disse meio ofendida- vamos logo tenho uma coisa para contar

Sentamos em uma mesa enquanto Jake e Nessie sentaram em outra eu achei engraçado pareciam um casal de namorados se escondendo dos pais, e que Edward nunca sabia desse meu pensamento...

- agora as crianças estão independentes- eu falei para Alice

- isso é normal- ela disse- mais não é isso que eu quero falar já resolvi onde vai ser o casamento acho que você vaia adorar

- então me fale- eu disse alegre isso ajuda com os detalhes

- eu e Kate- ela disse fazendo uma careta- encontramos um campo que fica ao norte de Chicago ele bem é mais como uma pousada enorme que acho que ficaria perfeito

- um casamento ao ar livre?- perguntei gostando da idéia- acho que ia ficar muito lindo mais o horário?

- isso ainda não decidi- ela falou – mais queria que você fosse ver o local para mim enquanto isso eu vou cuidar da lista de convidados

- por mim esta tudo bem- eu falei rindo- mais Jasper não se importaria?

- claro que não- ela falou rindo- ele disse que nós escolhemos tudo ele só cuida da roupa dele

- ótimo- eu falei- já estou tendo uma idéia para o seu vestido

- perfeito eu estou louca para que conheça Kate vocês duas se darão muito bem Kate é obcecada por casamentos ela vai ser de grande ajuda

- tudo bem

- e como estão os desenhos para o desfile é daqui a duas semanas não é?

- é sim eu ainda não tenho nem metade- eu revelei a ela- mais essa semana mesmo eu termino e vamos a luta para produzir

- Bella eu não estou te ajudando muito- ela falou- me desculpe

- ah Alice não precisa- eu falei- eu posso com isso só se preocupe com o seu casamento

- ah não- ela falou- vá para casa agora à tarde eu cuido da loja por hoje com Rose ela esta louca para ver mesmo vá e cuide de seus desenhos

- obrigado Alice- eu falei- eu vou levar Jake e Nessie para casa de Edward ele ultimamente tem ficado muito em casa

- é verdade- ela disse- ele quer aproveitar o tempo com Nessie em casa mais essa me pegou de surpresa ele vai ficar com Jake e Nessie?

- também me pegou de surpresa – eu falei rindo eu olhei para mesa onde estavam as duas crianças e logo vi aquela mulher Tanya ela estava em outra mesa olhava para Nessie que comia e brincava com Jake – Tanya- Alice virou-se também e viu

- vaca- ela murmurou- eu vou tirá-la daqui

- não – eu falei me levantando- leve Nessie para o carro com Jake eu cuido de Tanya

Alice me sondou calma sorriu e levantou indo até Nessie e Jake ela os pegou e saiu da lanchonete. Eu me levantei de vagar sorrindo ate essa mulher estava pedindo para morrer só poderia porque ela não podia simplesmente sumi da vida de Nessie agora?

Fui ate a mesa de Tanya ela não pareceu se intimidar muito com isso me olhou e sorriu debochada

- acho que você não entendeu- eu falei sentando em frente a ela- Nessie não precisa de você

- eu sou mãe dela- ela me disse fria- e não vai ser uma pentelha como você que vai tirar a minha filha de mim- ela me disse desafiadora

- a pentelha aqui- eu falei- é amada por ela mais do que uma mãe que esta morta

- Edward esta te pagando quanto?- ela me perguntou

- ele não me pagou nada eu sou amiga de Edward antes mesmo dele conhecer uma mulherzinha como você- eu falei calma- escute Tanya eu fiz vista grossa da primeira vez mais eu não sou Edward que é bonzinho se você fizer a minha criança- eu falei minha porque era assim que eu via Nessie- sofrer eu juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado eu acabo com você- ela sorriu- e quando digo acabo é acabo mesmo

- eu estou morrendo de medo

- deveria porque não me conhece

- claro que eu conheço- ela falou- desde o nosso ultimo encontro eu pesquisei você – ela falou rindo- Isabella Swan você é muito famosa é claro que devia ser alguém de poder a noiva de Edward, mais eu não me importo vou provar que ele é um péssimo pai!

- não se esqueça querida que você é a mãe que comete abandonos- eu a lembrei- chegue perto de Nessie novamente e eu juro que eu mesma não me seguro mais

- eu já disse que estou morrendo de medo?- ela me perguntou sarcástica sorri como Emmett agora

- eu estou de olho em você Tanya- eu falei- cuidado

Eu sorri saindo da lanchonete vi Alice com as crianças em frente aos carros Nessie e Jake estavam no meu Alice estava em frente ao dela.

- o que houve?- ela me perguntou- não diga que bateu nela sem me chamar?

- não bati nela ainda- eu falei- mais eu preciso que faça um favor para mim e Rose seria perfeita para isso Alice- eu falei sorrindo novamente como Emmett

- adoro esse seus sorriso- ela falou- o que vai pedi para Rose fazer?

- quero que ela e Kate- pensei nela como irmã de Tanya poderia fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas- vigiem Tanya eu tenho um plano Alice, mais depois falamos dele

- esta bem- ela disse sorrindo- agora eu vou ligar para Rose e supervisionar a sua loja

- vou em casa rápido pegar uns papeis depois vou levá-los para a casa de Edward

Ela se despediu de Nessie e Jake e partiu eu entrei no carro

- gostaram do passeio? – eu perguntei calma

- sim- os dois responderam

- tia Bella- Nessie chamou- a senhora sabia quem era a moça que estava na mesa a loira?- ela perguntou

- que moça?- eu supostamente pensei em Tanya

- a loira- Jake falou- ela ficou olhando para Nessie um tempão

- ela já esteve na minha escola- Nessie falou- ela vai lá todo dia

- Nessie não fique perto daquela mulher- eu praticamente rosnei ah Tanya você esta na minha lista negra eu ia matá-la da próxima vez juro

Nessie falou que não se aproximaria dela como eu pedi ela e Jake logo se distraíram, eu peguei alguns papeis que precisaria para fazer os vários desenhos do desfile. Voltei para o carro eles ainda brincavam. Dirigi ate o prédio onde Edward morava nossa! Ele era lindo.

O porteiro falou da nossa chegada e subimos Nessie estava louca para mostrar seus brinquedos a Jake ele estava ansioso talvez pelo fato de que ele tinha medo de Edward afinal Edward conseguia assustar as pessoas com aquele jeitão frio dele. Ele abriu a porta assim que saímos do elevador e sorriu

- como foi o passeio?- ele perguntou sorrindo beijando Nessie e fez um cafuné em Jake que sorriu

- oh Nessie se divertiu- ela falou rindo- Jake e Nessie brincaram muito tia Alice e tia Bella ficaram conversando e uma moça loira ficou olhando para Nessie e Jake

- moça loira?- ele perguntou para mim

- Tanya- eu falei ele fez um sinal para entrarmos eu observei o apartamento era enorme na sala tinha até um piano um lindo piano Edward sempre tocou isso era uma das únicas coisas que eu gostava dele na adolescência.

- Nessie porque não mostra ao Jake o quarto de jogos assim escolhem um para jogarmos

- está bem papai- ela falou sorrindo- vem Jake

- o que houve?- ele me perguntou fazendo um sinal para que eu me sentasse

- aquela vaca deve estar nos seguindo- eu resmunguei- eu tive uma conversa com ela- ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas

- mais ela falou com Nessie?

- claro que não!- exclamei meio frustrada por não ter dado uma lição nela- eu pedi a Alice que saísse com eles e falei com ela...bem não foi uma conversa eu meio que a ameacei dizendo que eu não ia deixar ela ferir a Nessie...bem seja como for se eu a pega perto da menina de novo eu vou acabar dando uns tapas nela e ponto- terminei ele me sondava perplexo

- Bella não precisa usar violência- ele falou- alem do mais- ele pegou um papel me mostrando- na sexta-feira que vem é o julgamento pela guarda de Nessie depois disso ela nunca mais vai procurar Nessie

- mais eu ainda vou bater nela- eu falei- é uma questão de honra

- não quero que se machuque- ele me falou- sei que é bem...forte mais não quero que saia na briga com uma mulher que nem conhece

- ela me ofendeu- ela lembrei de repente- ela me chamou de amante. Por acaso você a traia ou o que?

- bem eu- ele meio que travou- também não sou de ferro

- em outras palavras você é um cafajeste- eu acusei

- não precisa ficar enciumada- ele falou rindo

- enciumada?- eu perguntei sarcástica- faz-me rir Edward

- esta bem – ele falou- como estão as coisas para o casamento?

- ah bem- eu falei- Alice arrumou um lugar ela quer que eu vá dar uma olhada é uma espécie de pousada... eu agora vou fazer os desenhos do desfile que irá acontecer daqui a duas semanas- eu sorri- ainda bem que serão poucos dessa vez!

- pode fazer aqui- ele falou- depois eu faço o jantar- ele disse dando um sorriso torto

- Nessie já me falou das suas habilidades na cozinha- eu falei- é meio difícil de digerir

- eu acho que posso tentar fazer o meu famoso espaguete- ele falou- pode ficar Bella eu não mordo- ele falou rindo alto- eu vou brincar com as crianças

Ele levantou saindo da sala eu resolvi por ficar seria interessante ver no que isso daria

**Edward Pov's**

Tanya esta passando dos limites ela esta me irritando demais agora ainda tinha esse Bella queria bater nela ótimo como se fossemos crianças... Bella esta me surpreendendo cada dia mais.

Eu me senti péssimo com o sumiço de Nessie na semana passada eu me senti inútil e culpado porque se eu não a tivesse proibido de ver Bella ela não teria feito aquilo. Eu percebi que Bella a ama mais do que a própria vida no momento em que vi naquela linda íris castanha que ele se sentia tão culpada quanto eu me achava. Bella estava perdidamente louca naquele dia.

Claro que eu me chateei pelo fato dela não ter me perguntado mais eu deixei que o meu preconceito falasse mais alto do que a razão eu não queria garotos perto da minha menininha, se bem que eu fiquei naquele dia revoltado pelo tanto de olhares que foram dirigidos a Bella na praça.

Eu ainda não esqueci o que Nessie me disse isso me martela na cabeça toda à noite... Me deixa louco e o pior me faz sonhar com o que eu não devia sonhar. Ela dizer que Bella era mãe dela me deixava esperançoso... eu estava com esperança e eu nem sei porque já que para Bella eu sou um cafajeste ela mesmo acabou de me falar.

Mais de alguma maneira eu não sei me vejo cada vez mais ligado a ela talvez pelo amor que Nessie sinta por ela e vice e versa. Eu gosto de vê-las juntas Nessie parece muito com Bella me deixa feliz ver as duas bem. Bem pelo menos sei que Bella fará de tudo para ficar aqui.

Por isso eu resolvi pedi para ele fazer os desenhos aqui eu quero ficar de olho quero que esteja tudo perfeito para ela ficar eu a quero mais do que tudo em minha vida eu a quero aqui para cuidar de Nessie, enquanto Bella estiver aqui Nessie irá ficar bem.

- então escolheram o jogo?- eu perguntei as crianças

- queremos jogar esse jogo aqui- ela me mostrou aquele estranho jogo eu sorri

- bem então vamos?- eu perguntei

Eles riram ate que esse menino Jacob Black ele é um bom menino Bella, Alice e Em acharam graça de eu não gostar de ver a minha menininha com garotos mais qual o pai que gosta de ver a sua única filha assim? Com garotos? Isso me faz pensar no futuro eu sou um homem e se no futuro existirem e eu sei que vão existir homens como eu jamais ia querer eu mesmo para a minha filha.

Mais esse Jacob é um bom menino ele mostrou ser bem inocente a assuntos masculinos e ele adora Nessie é eu ate gosto do garoto. É claro que eu estou em divida com o pai dele Billy claro que primeiro fui forçado por Bella a ver que estava em divida com ele, mais não importa eu estou em divida com o pai desse menino e pronto e eu um dia irei retribuir o que ele fez por mim.

- papai – Nessie me chamou- o senhor está pensativo o que foi?- ela perguntou curiosa

- nada- eu falei rindo- é a minha vez?

Eles acenaram eu joguei com eles foi divertido uma tarde como essa eu deveria ter mais tardes assim eu sempre fiquei muito preso a construtora e fiquei sem Nessie por muito tempo, agora eu tenho que dar mais valor a minha família.

Em falar em família eu já havia me esquecido de Victoria ela não me ligou ainda o que é surpreendente vindo dela, eu sei que ela deve esta armando uma das grandes e bem grandes mesmo. Eu suspirei olhei à hora já era muito tarde não tão tarde mais para fazer um jantar sim. Pedi para as crianças arrumarem algum outro jogo e fui para cozinha.

Mais para minha surpresa Bella estava na cozinha com um avental que ótimo ela ainda me deixará louco assim, um avental ela esta de brincadeira! Isso é provocação?

- Bella o que esta fazendo?- eu perguntei sabendo a maldita resposta

- o jantar- eu sabia não?- eu terminei todos os desenhos não se preocupe

- mais eu falei que ia fazer- eu retruquei

- então que tal me ajudar- ela propôs me jogando um pano de prato- pode começa cortando os legumes

Eu bufei de raiva por ela ser tão mandona e fui fazer o que ela mandou eu fazer

- ainda toca?- ela me perguntou não entendi- o piano?

- ah sim – eu falei- eu _às vezes_ toco para Nessie ela gosta muito de piano lembra você

- era uma das únicas coisas que eu gostava em você- ela me revelou rindo- pelo menos isso

Ela sorriu eu fiquei totalmente sem ar ficamos em silencio eu a olhando, ela mal notou isso o único som que se ouvia era o TIC do corte de legumes. Bella estava realmente linda hoje não só hoje mais ela esta linda sempre isso me deixa maluco! Eu queria poder dizer isso a ela mais ela me chamaria de idiota. Eu suspirei

TOC

Maldição!

Fui para a pia acho que o corte não foi fundo mais estava sangrando

- o que foi?- ela perguntou indo ate a pia pensei que Bella fosse desmaiar agora ela ficou pálida- esta cortado ai meu deus esta sangrando muito

- Bella pode se afastar?- eu perguntei ela me encarou incrédula- eu estou bem mais você parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento e eu não quero isso

Ela me olhou perplexa e saiu de perto suspirei lavando a mão e logo peguei álcool para não infeccionar fiz um curativo rápido e fui ate ela. Ótimo ela estava pálida!

- bella- eu falei calmo- esta se sentindo bem?- perguntei

- não- ela me disse- odeio o cheiro de sangue- eu ri com essa- não ria me deixa enjoada essa maldito cheiro- ela veio ate mim pegou a minha mão observando o curativo- você esta bem?- ela perguntou me olhando a proximidade era enorme agora eu sentia a respiração fraca dela perto de mim ótimo eu vou acabar fazendo uma loucura.

- papai- Nessie chamou me tirando do meu transe e do meu plano de agarrar Bella Swan agora- o que houve?

- nada querida pode voltar a brincar- ela sorriu saindo eu olhei para Bella ela estava mais vermelha que um tomate- esta mesmo bem Bella?

- estou sim- ela falou- melhor olharmos o jantar- ela disse indo para a cozinha eu a segui

Terminamos rápido de fazer o jantar Bella cozinhava bem rápido enquanto ela colocava a mesa eu fui chamar as crianças para o jantar eles vieram na frente eu ao passar na sala vi os desenhos de Bella em uma pasta fui curioso o bastante para olhar.

Eram lindos é claro feito por uma artista como ela tinham algo diferente dos outros olhei para todos mais os últimos me prenderam ela estava desenhando uma linha infantil.

**"Quem eu serei quando eu crescer"**

Claro que isso era por conta do tempo que ela passou com Nessie e ate com Jake mais eu não me importei não com isso Bella esta não só criando uma linha infantil mais está escrito logo embaixo de um desenho que o dinheiro que for arrecadado na compra das peças infantis será doada a uma instituição de caridade.

Essa mulher é perfeita! Ela queria doar para uma instituição de crianças com câncer isso é uma coisa belíssima com toda certeza Alice vai ajudar minha mãe ficará orgulhosa e nossa eu estou surpreso. Guardei os desenhos para ela não vê que eu vi e fui para mesa.

- papai Nessie vai dormi aqui hoje?- ela perguntou calma

- sim- eu respondi- amanhã cedo vou levar você na casa de sua avó porque Bella vai ter que cuidar de alguns assuntos do trabalho dela

- ah ta – ela falou- mais a tia Bella vai ver Nessie depois não é?- a pergunta foi direcionada a Bella

- sim querida- ela respondeu sorrindo- eu vou precisar de vocês dois –ela apontou os dois

- porque?- Jake perguntou

- é uma surpresa- ela falou- e por falar em surpresa eu também vou querer Rachel e Rebeca

Eu sorri ela devia ter um bom plano pelo menos eu acho que tinha depois do jantar ela se despediu de Nessie e eu de Jake

- ate logo Edward- ela falou- cuide dela ta?

- eu sempre cuido- eu falei- Bella eu queria saber se você quer ir a audiência de Nessie comigo- eu perguntei ela pareceu pensar

- claro – ela falou- eu vou adorar assim serve para eu rir da cara de Tanya

Eu sorri e a beijei no rosto ela novamente ficou rubra pior que um tomate e foi embora com Jake, ao fechar a porta vi Nessie sorrindo para mim

- o que foi?- eu perguntei

- papai ama tia Bella- ela me falou rindo- Nessie gosta disso

Eu fingi não ter ouvido bem eu amar Bella? Claro que não seria impossível mais Bella amaria alguém como eu?

* * *

**Oi novamente meu povo! Muito obrigado novamente elas reviews de verdade eu estou adorando, mais novamente estou sem tempo de respondê-las mais eu vou responder a uma questão que todos querem saber:**

**Vai demorar um pouco pro Ed e pra Bella ficarem juntos afinal ele tem uma personalidade e ela também e tudo mais.**

**Beijos, ah veja New Moon nos cinemas huhu**

**19/11/09**


	10. 10 The Only Exception

**Sinopse:** Alice Cullen pretendia se casar em poucos meses e para ela o maior presente do mundo seria ter como madrinha e desenhista de seu vestido de casamento Bella Swan que odiava com todo seu coração Edward Cullen um irmão pouco mais velho que Alice. Mais parece Bella Swan que se vê uma ligada Edward quando uma pequena Nessie entra em seu caminho e lhe conquista, mais se tinha uma pessoa que Bella Swan mais odiava mortalmente do Edward que era uma sua noiva Victoria Taylor.

**Feliz ano novo super atrasado!**

**Eu queria pedi perdão pela demora apostar e dizer que não foi proposital, eu perdi meu pc no começo de dezembro e só consertei no meio do mês e acabei perdendo a fanfiction os meus 20 capitulo, ai o pior aconteceu eu não sabia mais o que escrever fiquei sem expiração e deixei a fanfiction de lado e peço perdão mesmo, mais ai voltou aos poucos tanto que quarta feira eu falei com a Taty Berward sobre postar na quarta de cinzas, mais ai a luz aqui em casa acabou e só voltou quinta feira e eunem tinha escrito o capitulo todo ainda, eu sinto muito gente e hoje enfim eu consegui acabar e já tenho ideias para o proximo capitulo só não sei quando estará postado.**

**E peço perdão pelo capitulo não estar betado, minha beta pediu demissão hsuahs na verdade ela tem que começar a estudar eu também ano de ENEM então estou preocupada mais tentarei postar logo eu juro e quem quiser me ajudar pode se candidatar a ser Beta é´só me add no msn que ta no meu profile e pronto eu agradeço a quem se candidatar ok?**

**é só espero que gostem desse capitulo ele é especial para mim não por ser o unico que escrevi até a agora mais por ele ser...a palavra certa é que enfim há uma descoberta de um deles.**

**Boa leitura e obrigado pelo apoio e Reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Vestida para se casar**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 9. "The Only Exception"**

**-**

**-**

**By Tamii Cullen**

**-**

**-**

**Bella Pov**

Estou me sentindo estranha hoje e não é apenas o fato de que Edward Cullen me deixa vermelha feito um pimentão, eu levei Jacob para casa não era um caminho longo e nem curto, ele parecia feliz e isso me deixou feliz, eu gostei dele logo que o vi senti algo estranho amizade talvez, dizem que as crianças sempre estão certas e sempre sabem mais que nos adultos.

- Você gosta dele?- ele me perguntou eu o encarei surpresa como um menino me perguntan algo assim?- do Edward ele é um cara legal

- é um cara legal sim mais não eu não gosto dele- não da meneira que ele deve estar pensando

- Nessie gosta de vocês dois juntos- ele falou observador- ela quer você como mãe dela

Meu deus ele é muito mais inteligente do que eu pensava, ele sorriu e se calou quando chegamos ele se despediu e entrou em casa acenei para Billy vendo de onde o filho aprendeu a ser assim tão mais inteligente do que as outras crianças. Dirigi para casa, chegando lá entrei sem nem ao menos me importar com mais nada, levei um susto ao ver alguém na minha casa.

- mãe- falei finalmente- o que faz aqui? Como entrou?

- olá Bella- Renée falou sorrindo- deveria tomar mais cuidado conseguir abri a porta facilmente

- o que quer?-perguntei- porque não avisou que viria?

-não me receberia- ela falou de cabeça enrguida como se fosse melhor do que eu isso era o que eu odiava em minha mãe- não depois daquela ligação

- receberia sim- eu disse- você é minha mãe

- e porque você não ligou?- ela perguntou eu suspirei

- mãe você tem ideia do que queria que eu fizesse?- perguntei- a filha de Edward some, você age como se não conhecesse os Cullen

- Bella, eu os conheço e sei que entenderiam ou melhor eles deveria entender afinal de contas você é que está fazendo o casamento da Alice aposto que nem esta cobrando o vestido- ela falou brava- só querem explorar você

- você veio de longe apenas para isso?- perguntei- me dizer que a minha melhor e unica amiga esta querendo me explorar?- perguntei rindo- engraçado acho que a unica que quer me explorar é a senhora e a Emily- falei ela suspirou

- Bella Emily é sua amiga deveria ser muito grata a tudo o que ela fez a você- ela falou em tom de superioridade- ela lhe deu fama

- a Victoria Secret's me deu fama- falei a ela - e sabe quem enviou meus desenhos? Edward Cullen- ele começou a rir

- Edward?- ela perguntou - e quando descobriu?

- você sabia?- perguntei surpresa

- claro- falou- eu sou mãe e sei de tudo Esme me contou quando viajamos, eu confesso que não acreditava muito que você conseguiria mais me enganei e confesso fiquei surpresa com seu sucesso

- porque não me contou?- perguntei com raiva

-não faria diferença quem enviou seus desenhos- ela falou, mas ela estava errada- o que foi? Ah eu já sei Bella você esta apaixonada por Edward

- o que?- perguntei alto e surpresa por essa afirmação dela

- esta óbvio - ela disse - não é apenas a pequena filha de Edward é ele em si- ela suspirou - Bella você tem que crescer- ela disse alto- você tem que perceber que o que importa é o que você terá

- como é?- perguntei

- Edward Cullen nunca servirá para você- ela falou séria- você é boa demais para ele

- E Charlie é bom demais para você- eu falei- mais nem por isso ele te deixa - suspirei- pode ir embora da minha casa?

- Como assim?- ela perguntou- pensei que me convidaria para ficar aqui

- pensou enrrado- falei a ela séria- eu preciso ficar sozinha

- tudo bem- Renée falou- vou estar na cidade por um bom tempo com Emily pense Bella se quer criar raizes nessa cidade, ou voltar e viajar pelo mundo todo, pense em tudo o que sempre conseguiu.

- vou pensar - falei ela me olhou e pegou as malas saindo- mãe- ela me olhou- eu amo a Nessie- falei - você não entenderia

- eu poderia entender- ela falou- mais do que você afinal eu sou mãe- ela falou saindo

Senti que ela falou isso para me magoar mais não levei a sério afinal ela esta com raiva de mim. Tomei um banho gelado e fui dormi, nada o que Renée me dissesse iria mudar o que eu sinto eu vou ficar em Chicago vou provar meu valor sozinha e vou provar que posso cuidar de tudo o que é meu sem Emily. Aquilo então voltou a minha mente "Você esta apaixonada por Edward" não isso é impossivel, eu só gosto de ficar com Nessie nada além disso, mais até Jacob percebeu que Nessie gosta de nós dois juntos...Jacob é uma criança... Alice esta planejando algo para mim disso eu tinha certeza.

Acordei cedo apesar de não ter muitas coisas para fazer, tomei um café puro para despertar, quando a campainha tocou devia ser Renée mesmo sendo cedo, fui abri me perguntando porque ela já não entrou na certa ela já fez a cópia da minha chave...mais não era Renée eu até queria que fosse.

- oi Bella- a pessoa me disse - eu sei que não quer me ver

-acertou em cheio James- falei raivosa- porque não me deixa em paz?

-porque eu te amo- ele falou- posso entrar e assim conversar?

- tudo bem-falei - vamos conversar - falei mandando ele entrar- o que quer? Ah já sei pedir perdão por ter me traído a resposta ainda é não

- Bella iamos ter um filho- ele falou eu o olhei ele jogou sujo isso foi muito baixo até para ele- diga que não pensa em mim Bella

- iamos ter um filho- eu falei- e você foi um canalha filho da mãe que me traiu com uma vadia de quinta- falei alto

- foi um momento- ele falou- Bella eu sempre amei você

- amou quando? Antes de estar na minha cama com a vagabunda?- perguntei- James aceite que acabou

- como o amor pode acabar assim?- ele perguntou- Bella eu sei que errei e estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por você

- mais eu não- falei dura- Eu simplesmente te odeio tenho nojo de você- ele segurou meus braços com força- esta me machucando

- como pode falar assim de mim?- ele perguntou alto- eu estou aqui me humilhando porque eu te amo, sempre amei Jane não significou nada nem Emily nem ninguém- Emily? - Bella como pode dizer que sente nojo de mim?

- me solta- eu gritei - saia da minha casa!

-não- ele falou - eu vou voltar com você, eu a amo

- É mesmo?- não fui eu que falei a porta estava aberta e um Edward Cullen alto e frio estava parado ali seus olhos verdes me dando medo pela primeira vez- não é o que ela parece querer - ele falou- a porta estava aberta e ouvi seu grito- ele me disse- agora você ai poderia soltá-la ou eu vou arrancar sua cabeça fora

-ah - James começou a rir- e você quem é? Já sei um fã?- James me soltou- você se acha um homem?

-bem mais do que você - Edward falou frio James estava na frente dele ele era um pouco mais alto que Edwarde parecia ter mais massa muscular que ele - que precisa segurar uma mulher com força para tentar fazê-la entender que ama você

- Bella me ama- James falou- iamos ter um filho.

- um filho que ela perdeu por sua causa- Edward falou sua voz séria- sabe de uma coisa?- Edward perguntou foi tão rapido Edward empurrou James contra a parede e pegou na blusa dele com força- odeio homens como você e olha que eu não presto- ele falou - escute aqui é James não é? Se você se aproximar, ou ao menos ligar ou tentar tocar em Bella você estará assinando sua sentença de morte ouviu?

- acha que eu tenho medo de uma ameaça dessas?- James perguntou empurrando Edward- acha que eu sou o que covardão?- James avançou em Edward dando um soco nele eu gritei apavorada - ninguém me ameaça

Edward revidou os dois começaram a brigar quebrando minhas coisas, Meu vaso de 500 dolares novinho, eu não sabia nem o que fazer foi institivo eu peguei um outro vaso e taquei em James, este saiu de cima de Edward surpreso Edward parecia até bem.

- Bella?- James perguntou

- se não sair da minha casa agora eu vou chamar a policia - falei pra ele

- Tudo bem- ele falou - mais ainda não acabou - ele falou pro Edward- só acaba quando eu acabar com a tua raça

- estarei esperando- Edward falou eu o olhei James saiu da minha casa a boca de Edward saia sangue - Bella

- você se machucou- falei sentindo as lagrimas cairem de meu rosto

- não é nada- ele falou- Bella pare de chorar-ele me pediu - esta tudo bem- ele falou eu o abracei- calma Bella

- fiquei com medo- admiti- Edward ele ia me machucar

- calma Bella- ele falou afagando minhas costas - eu to aqui ele não vai te machucar.

- O que houve aqui?- olhamos surpresos para as duas figuras na porta da minha casa.

**Edward Pov's**

Meu sangue ferveu como é que esse...monstro pode tentar machucar a Bella? Eu ia matar ele acabar com ele fazer picadinho, ainda tem a coragem de me ameaçar, mais eu tenho que me acalmar Bella precisa de mim ela esta assustada eu fiquei surpreso com ela me abraçando mais correspondi, tudo estava bem...até eles aparecerem. Bella me deu uma bolsa com gelo eu coloquei na boca gemi baixinho com o impacto, suspirei bella se sentou me olhando triste. Olhei para Emmett esta me olhava tentando entender o que se passou aqui, Rosalie me olhava desconfiada como se soubesse de algo que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse.

- bem não vão falar?- Emmett perguntou bravo- já estamos aqui a minutos.

Bella contou a ele tudo o que aconteceu antes de eu chegar, Emmett estava furioso.

- vou pegar esse desgraçado e bater muito nele- Emmett falou alto- ou melhor vou quebra o lixo de pescoço dele esse babaca e você Edward pelo menos bateu nele?

- acho que sim- falei - não vi muita coisa

- mais Bella você esta bem?- Rosalie falou ignorando o marido- de verdade

- eu estou bem- Bella disse mais desconfiei- só foi um susto, porque vieram aqui?

- ah sim- Emmett falou- é que você teve a brilhante ideia de meter a minha esposa na bagunça da Tanya e Rosalie aceitou então bem eu resolvi ajudar

- como assim- perguntei eu não sabia de nada- do que esta falando?

- Bella quer que Rose siga Tanya e bem eu descobri umas coisas- Emmett falou - mais bem precisamos de provas concretas contra Tanya e tenho certeza que ela irá usar o desaparecimento de Nessie no julgamento.

- eu pensei nisso- Bella falou- mais o que descobriram?

- Tanya entra em uma espécie de boate da pesada todas as noites- Emmett falou- um amigo meu me contou e bem acho que deviamos ir investigar.

- parece bom- eu falei- vamos até lá hoje Emmett- disse decidido

- tem um problema- Rose falou- tem de estar acompanhado- ela falou irritada- é uma boate muito suspeita.

- não é problema algum- Bella falou- podemos ir- ela falou me olhando- e não me olhe com cara de não - ela me falou

- é perigoso- eu disse a ela

- Emmett e Rosalie vão estar lá- Bella falou eu os olhei eles acenaram um sim- então hoje a noite iremos saber o que a Tanya faz em uma boate assim da pesada.

Eu deixei Bella em casa me certificando que ela trancou bem as portas e que ia ficar bem fui trabalhar mesmo com o rosto inchado, Jasper não devia nem suspeitar de nada porque contaria a Alice e não queria Alice metida nisso pelo menos, tentei disfarçar o máximo e desviei de todas as perguntas de Jasper graças a deus que Emmett estava lá para me ajudar e soltar umas piadas sem graças para distrair Jasper. Agradeci por hoje não ter tanto trabalho e poder enfim ir para casa. Suspirei chegando lá minha mãe hoje poderia cuidar de Nessie mais isso não pode acontecer todos os dias, eu tenho que resolver a minha vida de uma vez por todas Nessie não pode ficar na casa de um e de outros eu já deixei isso ficar por tempo demais.

Tomei um banho e me vesti usei uma roupa mais casual meu cabelo estava meio bagunçado eu suspirei não estava a fim de me sentir bonito se Victoria pegasse isso me mataria ela era o tipo de noiva que quer tudo perfeito nada pode sair errado. Iamos nos encontrar na boate Emmett me deu o endereço a tarde eu levaria a Bella como se isso já não fosse ruim para mim. Peguei meu volvo e liguei o cd player colocando algo para mim ouvir e relaxar, era um caminho curto até a casa de Bella toquei na campainha.

- quem é?- ela perguntou do outro lado isso foi sábio ela seguiu meu conselho de hoje de manha

- sou eu Bella- eu disse então ela abriu a porta, me surpreendi Bella estava radiante e linda usando um vestido azul de cetim balonê uma faixa preta em volta de seu busto seus cabelos estava cacheados ela sorriu

- Ola Edward- ela falou- eu só vou pegar a minha bolsa e poderemos ir

- tudo bem- falei meio abobado ela riu e subiu foi rápido logo estavamos no carro.

- não agradeci pelo que fez hoje Edward- ela falou eu a olhei confuso- meu salvou de James

- não foi nada Bella além do mais ele me tirou do sério- eu sorri - fico feliz que não tenha ficado com alguma marca roxa no braço- ela olhou os braços

- é um milagre- ela falou eu ri Bella sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que ficava com qualquer marquinha roxa.

- sem graça- ela falou- Nessie esta com Esme?

- sim achei melhor não contar nada a Alice- falei - ela com certeza ia querer ir e não a quero lá assim como preferia não ter você lá

- estou metida nisso até o pescoço Edward- ela falou sorrindo - além do mais eu pedi a Rosalie para investigar

- e Rose foi muito boa nisso- eu disse- mais ainda acho que será perigoso

- ai Edward o que espera que seja?- ela perguntou- drogas?

- vindo de Tanya eu não dúvido de mais nada- respondi- Bella o que você acha de alguém que abandona a propria filha?

- a verdade?- ela perguntou- queria saber o porque de Tanya ter feito isso não posso perdoá-la mais eu também não a conheço - respondi

- então porque se irritou tanto com ela?- perguntei

- sei lá- Bella falou mais eu senti uma estranha sensação de que ela sabia a resposta para essa pergunta

- Bella - eu a chamei- eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?- perguntei

- claro- ela falou sorrindo

- Bella - eu comecei- se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido se você tivesse seu bebê com você estaria com James?- eu sei que é uma pergunta absurda a se fazer com alguém, não queria vê-la sofrer mais eu tinha que saber seu rosto estava pálido então ela me olhou os olhos castanhos que eu tanto gosto com lagrimas- Bella me desculpe...

- tudo bem- ela falou agora estavamos parados no local certo e perto de chegar eu pergunto uma coisa dessas - eu fiquei muito triste com o que aconteceu (N/a: tipo é uma cena muito triste imaginem uma Bella muito chorosa tipo pra quem conhece OTH uma Brooke chorosa) eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido eu me perguntava em que eu errei, ai descobri que não foi erro meu e sim do James, eu nunca o amei de verdade nunca me senti como aquelas noivas apaixonadas e felizes pra quem eu desenhava um vestido lindo de princesa, e só estava com o James porque ele era o pai do meu bebê ele me deu isso o que eu queria, eu me senti mal por sentir tanta inveja de você porque você tem a Nessie e ela ama tanto você que eu não senti apenas inveja no inicio eu senti raiva porque você...logo você que sempre foi mal, grosso, infantil você tinha o que eu não poderia ter e eu toda noite me castigava por pensar isso de você, porque você não é quem eu pensava que fosse você amadureceu e mostrou que é uma pessoa bem melhor da qual eu me lembrava, é absolutamente horrivel ter que lhe dizer estar coisas Edward mais eu acho que é melhor dizer tudo- eu estava em silêncio era angustiador e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo - diga que pode me perdoar por eu te dizer essas coisas tão ruins.

- não há o que perdoar Isabella- falei - você tem o direito de sentir isso, na verdade todos temos o direito de ter raiva de outras pessoas, o seus motivos podem não ser certos mais você é boa Bella muito boa, você tem uma capacidade enorme de amar vocêpoderia me odiar poderia ser cruel comigo mais você me perdôo quando eu sempre fui cruel com seus sentimentos sempre arrogante em relação a você, e foi por isso que no inicio lhe disse que não queria que ficasse com Nessie porque você a amaria de tal forma que não iria suportar perdê-la, e hoje eu percebo que eu nunca - eu a olhei tocando no seus rosto banhado com lagrimas- nunca irei tirá-la de você porque você a ama tanto que é capaz de matar e morrer por ela, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes para Nessie você é como uma mãe para ela, você é tudo aquilo que eu queria que você fosse quando mandei seus desenhos...uma mulher forte, corajosa e aboslutamente linda.

- Edward- ela começou, mais não terminou porque naquele momento ela me abraçou poderiamos estar discorfortaveis naquele momento mais aaquilo não me importaria naquele abraço eu senti enfim que ela tinha paz que eu poderia ter paz de verdade, eu a amava sim eu amava Bella Swan com mais intensidade que naquela minha juventude, mais do que quando éramos adolescentes e eu era o vilão que atrapalhava o baile da mocinha, eu a amava.

É tão estranho você perceber o quanto ama uma pessoa, você ao perceber isso sente tantas coisas... você sente o coração bater rápido, um desejo imenso de proteger essa pessoa, mais do que isso você sente vontade de morrer por essa pessoa sim eu morreria por ela, eu a amo tanto que sou capaz de sufocar esse amor dentro de mim mesmo sentindo dor, mesmo que a cada instante que passe que eu a veja me dê vontade de beijá-la e dizer que amo e que eu nunca sairei do lado eu posso sufocar este amor, porque a amo e ela nunca vai poder saber disso...porque eu a amo, eu prefiro amar sem ser amado do que perdê-la eu prefiro isso a vê-la infeliz eu vou fazer isso para não perdê-la.

- obrigado- ela falou

Bella Swan era a unica exceção em minha vida...

(N/a: A musíca que virá a seguir não tem muita coisa com a fic mais toca a alma que puder ouvi-la eu agradeceria muito, e sei que muita gente ouve Paramore e conhece essa musica ela é linda...)

**When I was younger I saw my daddy**

**Cry in curse at the wind**

**He broke his own heart and**

**I watched as he tried to re-assemble it**

**And my mamma swore she would**

**Never let herself forget**

**And that was the day that I promised**

**I'd never sing of love if does not exist**

**But darling...**

Eu queria poder acreditar que eu estava com a vida perfeita que eu tinha tudo, mais não é verdade eu queria tanto acreditar nisso acreditar que Victoria é a pessoa para mim, mais não é eu sei disso...

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

Porque tinha que ser você Bella porque eu não poderia amar a Victoria ou até mesmo porque eu não pude amar Tanya? Porque eu nunca pude preencher esse grande vazio do amor em meu coração, porque Nessie não preenchia todo esse vazio? É porque você é a ùnica exceção na minha vida?

**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul**

**That love never lasts**

**And we've got to find other ways**

**To make it alone or keep a straight face**

**And I've always lived like this**

**Keeping a comfortable, distance**

**And up until now I swored to myself**

**That I'm content with loneliness,**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

Eu entendi que eu não poderia ter você ,eu queria entender de verdade, mais não dava tudo não dava eu fingia e finjo todos um rosto feliz e completo mais eu sinto que falta algo e Nessie também. E desde que ela voltou eu tento manter uma distância para não me envolver tão emocionadamente, mas é impossivel. Eu tento pensar que vivo bem feliz mais é uma mentira eu queria que isso não fosse verdade que eu não sentisse isso eu não queria que você fosse a unca exceção da minha vida.

**But you are the only exception**

**But you are the only exception**

**But you are the only exception**

**But you are the only exception**

Porque tinha que ser você?

Porque?

Porque?

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**

**But I can't let go of what's front of me here**

**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up,**

**Leave me of some kind of proof it's not a dream**

Agora eu tenho controle dessa triste realidade, agora eu sei que a amo mais do que eu pensaria que amaria uma mulher, agora sei porque permiti ela aqui, porque eu estou aqui. Eu queria que isso fosse um sonho um sonho no qual eu poderia contar a ela, olhando agora nos olhos dela eu vejo que eu poderia perde tudo isso, e isso é o despertar um despertar onde eu acordo e ela não esta mais ao meu lado, que ela partiu por eu dizer três simples palavras, sete simples letras : **EU TE AMO.** Queria ter uma simples prova de um sonho no qual eu estou feliz com Bella e Nessie queria que isso fosse real e como queria.

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

**You are the only exception**

Porque dói tanto amar a uma pessoa? Porque tem de existir exceções em vidas?

**And I'm on my way to believing**

**And I'm on my way to believing...**

Eu agora acredito nisso...

**

* * *

**

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

Srta Tamii Cullen

21/02/2010


End file.
